Un amour impossible
by Luciole26
Summary: Si Baelfire n'était pas partit, il n'y aurait pas eu de malédiction de la part de Regina... Quelle serait alors la destinée de Baelfire et d'Emma? Se seraient-ils rencontrés? Cette histoire vous permettra de le découvrir :). Bien sûr je pars du principe que tous viennent de la même époque dans ce récit.
1. Chapitre 1

**Un Amour impossible**

_Au Dark castle - Tard dans la nuit…_

Au premier étage, une silhouette encapuchonnée ouvrit une des fenêtres de la demeure et en sortit silencieusement. Elle la referma délicatement, se retrouva sur le rebord et jeta un œil dans le vide. Elle enleva de son épaule une corde qui avait été enroulée. Cette dernière fut attachée à une statue, la personne regarda les alentours sur le qui-vive et lança la corde au sol. Elle entreprit la descente avec habileté, comme habituer par ce genre de situation. Arrivée en bas du château, elle échappa un léger soupir sans qu'on sache pourquoi et se dirigea en courant vers les bois voisins.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, elle arriva à destination. Une vieille chaumière toute simple et bancale se dessinait devant ses yeux. La bâtisse était encore illuminée et de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. La silhouette s'en approcha et toqua la porte en trois coups brefs. Cette dernière finit par s'ouvrit et une vieille dame aux longs cheveux grisonnants apparut. Elle avait les cheveux détachés sur les épaules et portait une robe ainsi qu'un long châle. La personne âgée semblait quelque peu surprise de cette visite imprévue.

_ « Bonsoir, mon enfant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tardivement. Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux, le laissant par la même occasion entrer.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et ce dernier se découvrit, glissant sa capuche sur ses épaules. La personne se retourna vers elle. L'enfant se révélait être un jeune adolescent. Il fit une légère grimace comique.

_ « Je ne suis plus un enfant Manny. Dans un mois, j'aurais 18 ans.

_ Oh… je suis désolée mon cher Baelfire. Un brin de nostalgie m'est venu. C'est comme si c'était hier que tu avais débarqué chez moi. Il y a de ça 4 ans justement, me demandant de t'enseigner la chasse et bien d'autres choses au lieu que ce soit ton père. avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

_ Mon père a d'autres chats à fouetter malheureusement. Je veux sortir de son emprise. Mais en ce moment il est un tantinet méfiant et sceptique à mon égard. J'ai peur qu'il découvre ce que je fais de mes temps libres c'est pourquoi je pense me faire discret pendant les journées. Encore heureux que ta maison soit indétectable pour lui. Il serait capable de te faire du mal ou de tout gâcher pour mon projet. lança-t-il avec un soupir.

_ Es-tu sûr au moins qu'il ne t'a pas vu décamper ? questionna la vieille dame en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil et incitant l'adolescent d'un geste à s'asseoir également.

_ J'ai préparé le repas ce soir. Bien évidemment il n'a pas encore mangé avec moi. Il est en ce moment très préoccupé et quand il est plutôt maussade, il s'enferme et tisse. Je lui ai servi du thé, j'ai mis une petite dose d'une de ses potions qui fait endormir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était affalé sur sa chaise. Cependant, il a jeté un sort récemment sur la porte d'entrée pour m'empêcher de partir, à croire qu'il pense que je vais le quitter à tout instant. Seulement il ne se saurait jamais imaginer que je suis un bon grimpeur grâce à tes nombreux entraînements. En fait, il n'a jamais pris du temps pour moi. De toute façon j'ai beau lui dire certaines choses, rien ne change. J'ai laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps. déclara-t-il, le regard triste sur la fin de son discours.

_ Je suis navré mon petit Baelfire qu'entre ton père et toi rien ne puisse s'améliorer… murmura-t-elle, quelque peu peiné pour lui.

_ Je fais avec. S'il ne veut pas changer alors je dois continuer d'avancer de mon côté. Tout seul. annonça-t-il d'un air déterminé.

_ Ne va-t-il pas se rendre compte pour la potion ?

_ Sûrement… Il sera furieux sans aucun doute, mais je ne suis plus un gamin. J'en ai assez… d'être surprotégé, de ne pas avoir d'amis…

_ Ne sois pas si impétueux jeune homme. C'est ton père malgré tout. Bien que ce côté quelque peu rebelle pourrait faire chavirer les filles. »

Baelfire fit un sourire à la fois contrit et ironique.

_ « Il faudrait déjà qu'on n'ait pas peur de moi. Puis qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi ?

_ Je suis convaincue que ton âme sœur n'est pas très loin. Il faut avoir la foi. Sache qu'à 20 lieues d'ici, personne ne sait que le ténébreux à un fils. On ne le connait que de nom dans les autres contrées. Il est juste craint, mais toi, tu pourrais y aller sans un instant être évité. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi…. j'avais prévu de m'en occuper demain avec toi, mais si évidemment tu évites de trop sortir les journées à présent alors tu peux toujours le faire maintenant. » dit-elle posément.

Elle se releva péniblement et Bae vint l'aider à reprendre son équilibre puis elle se dirigea vers une commode. Elle en sortit un petit paquet et se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

_ « Je devais remettre une commande spéciale à la Reine Blanche-Neige, une de mes confections. Il se trouve que dans deux jours ce sera l'anniversaire de sa fille. répondit-elle sérieusement à son intention.

_ Mais à cette heure tardive, je ne pourrais pas être reçu… commença-t-il à dire, pensivement.

_ Il suffit que tu le transmettes aux gardes devant l'entrée. Ce sont de vieux amis à la Reine, ils en prendront le plus grand soin. coupa la vieille dame, d'un air entendu.

_ Et… Est-ce tous ce que j'ai à faire ? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

_ Oui. Pour demain soir je pourrais anticiper. fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Les entraînements seront plus espacés. Tous les 3 jours, le soir nous poursuivrons ton apprentissage. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

_ Oui c'est amplement suffisant. Merci Manny. Merci de m'aider.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi mon garçon. Je te conseille de partir maintenant, tu peux prendre mon cheval et cette carte t'indiquera le chemin à suivre jusqu'au royaume. annonça-t-elle en tendant un petit rouleau de parchemin qui traînait sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

_ D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il de la tête tout en récupérer le papier.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Baelfire fit atteler le cheval.

_ « Tu déposeras le cheval dans son box à ton retour. Je saurais que tu as rempli ta mission. Fais surtout attention à toi. prévint Manny, sérieusement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu un bon professeur. » s'exclama Bae en s'installant sur la selle du cheval et la rassurant d'un sourire tendre.

Il la salua et claqua les rennes. Le cheval à ce signe entreprit un galop. Pendant la course, Baelfire déroula le parchemin d'une main et prit la direction indiquée, plein d'assurance.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige - Le même soir non loin des cuisines du Château…_

Une jolie et jeune adolescente blonde apparut discrètement dans les cuisines. Elle avait les cheveux tressés, elle portait une robe de soie d'un bleu glacial et ses épaules étaient recouvertes par un magnifique châle argenté. Elle se faufilait dans les pièces à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle tenta, les sens en alerte, de ne pas se faire repérer par les domestiques ou la gouvernante. Elle savait qu'à cette heure de la soirée, les servantes étaient sur le point de rentrer chez elles après le nettoyage des cuisines et le rangement de la vaisselle. La gouvernante gérait l'organisation et elle était un tantinet stricte sur le règlement. Soit pas de déplacements nocturnes dans cet endroit de corne d'abondance. Il devait être 23H30 et la jeune fille savait que si elle se faisait attraper, elle se ferait disputer par ses parents. Ces derniers étaient trop protecteurs avec elle et ne la laissaient jamais seule. À cette heure, une princesse devait être sagement dans ses appartements et dormir, mais cette étiquette ne lui correspondait pas. Chaque jour, elle jouait la princesse parfaite et sérieuse pour faire plaisir à ses parents, mais elle aspirait à d'autres choses. L'adolescente voulait vivre une aventure et réclamait de toutes les fibres de son être l'indépendance. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et fureta dedans.

_ « Il n'y en a pas… » murmura-t-elle, tout en cherchant dans d'autres placards.

Elle allait laisser tomber quand dans le énième placard, elle vit de nombreux vêtements notamment de femme posés sur des étagères. La jeune fille sourit d'un air ravi et se dépêcha de choisir des vêtements. Son très cher ami Pinocchio lui avait dit hier que ce soir, il y aurait une pluie d'étoiles filantes sur la plaine non loin du château. Elle voulait aller admirer ce spectacle, mais en tant que princesse c'était impossible. Elle entendit du bruit et elle s'enferma rapidement dans le placard. Sur le qui-vive, elle resta immobile et distingua quelques voix dans les cuisines, dont celle de la gouvernante, puis quelques minutes après ce fut à nouveau le silence. La jeune princesse profita de l'occasion pour se changer en vitesse et laissa ses beaux habits sur l'étagère. Elle garda ses bottines et prit le seul manteau à capuche qui traînait dans ce cagibi. Ce soir, elle quitterait le château incognito et elle fera tout pour ne pas se faire prendre. Dès que la pluie d'étoiles sera finie, elle rentrera. Elle connaissait un passage secret pour accéder à l'intérieur du château sans problème.

_À l'entrée du château…_

Le parcours jusqu'au royaume de Blanche-Neige se fit sans encontre pour le jeune Baelfire. Arrivé devant le château, il freina le cheval de Manny et il entendit un « Halte ! » d'une voix méfiante. Bae remarqua alors 3 gardes de petite taille à l'entrée avec une lampe dans une main et une arme dans l'autre. L'un d'eux, celui qui l'avait interpellé, s'avança vers lui.

_ « Que nous vaut une visite si tardive? questionna le nain, les yeux posés sur le jeune adolescent.

_ Je viens remettre un paquet de la part de Manny pour Sa Majesté la Reine Blanche-Neige. C'est une commande spéciale à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la princesse. » annonça Baelfire, tout en descendant du cheval.

Quelque peu prudent, le nain recula quand le jeune homme descendit de selle.

_ « Vous êtes qui par rapport à la trappeuse ?

_ Je suis son assistant. Je ne suis pas libre demain c'est pourquoi je fais cette mission le soir même. Manny se sentait assez fragile, je n'ai pas pris le risque de la laisser faire le voyage toute seule.

_ Ce qui n'était pas faux quelque part. conclut Bae par la pensée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le nain grincheux.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est une de ces confections. Elle crée beaucoup d'objets avec du bois. Elle m'a dit de vous le remettre, car vous étiez de proches amis de la Reine donc voilà. » déclara le jeune garçon en lui tendant le paquet.

Grincheux était toujours sur sa réserve. Un autre nain s'approcha et récupéra ce bien, quelque peu compatissant pour le jeune garçon.

_ « Merci. » répondit Baelfire simplement à cet autre nain ayant un bonnet violet sur la tête.

Soudain une porte sur le côté de l'entrée du château s'ouvrit. Quelques villageoises en sortaient probablement des servantes du château. Elles avaient terminé leur travail et rentraient chez elles auprès de leur famille. Le jeune adolescent entendit le nain revêche grommelé dans sa barbe, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Au bout de cette file, il intercepta le regard d'une jeune fille encapuchonnée dans un vieux manteau usagé marron. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert intense. L'adolescent se figea à cette apparition, il était comme fasciné par ce contact visuel. Mais elle l'interrompit rapidement, détournant le regard et suivant les autres personnes, l'air de rien. Baelfire haussa les épaules discrètement et ne se rendit alors pas compte que le même nain sceptique lui avait posé une autre question.

_ « Hey, mon garçon ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Euh, désolé… Vous disiez ? lança-t-il en chassant de son esprit cette fille intrigante.

_ Je me demandais ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi pouvait bien vouloir projeter en étant assistant de la trappeuse. Tu veux reprendre le flambeau ? interrogea le nain sérieusement, les bras croisés non loin de lui.

_ Non… J'ai mes raisons, cela ne concerne que moi. Pour un garde vous êtes bien curieux ! déclara Bae tranquillement et avant même d'obtenir de réponse du nain, il remonta en selle.

_ J'avoue qu'un jeune garçon comme vous ne devrez pas traîner à cette heure du soir et loin de chez vous. N'avez-vous pas des parents ?

_ Si, mais j'atteins la majorité sous peu. Ce n'est pas ma première mission. Je suis très sérieux et débrouillard. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! lança l'adolescent, amusé.

_, Mais, mais je n'ai pas dit… ! tenta Grincheux vainement de répondre.

_ Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois ramener ce cheval à son maître. » termina par dire Baelfire.

Grincheux cessa de parler suite à ce propos. Cet adolescent était particulier, il avait un « je ne sais quoi » que le vieux nain n'arrivait pas à définir. En tout cas le jeune homme n'était pas bête du tout, au contraire il semblait très attentif et prudent. Il restait courtois même avec un grincheux comme lui. Ce garçon mystérieux était fort intrigant. Le nain pariait bien qu'il entendrait un jour reparler de cet adolescent sans nul doute.

_ Très bien. Nous remettrons le paquet à la Reine demain matin. Fais attention sur le chemin du retour, mon garçon. » finit par capituler le nain prudent.

Baelfire opina derechef au nain, les salua poliment et déplaça le cheval dans l'autre direction avant de reprendre le galop. Il caressa le flanc du cheval avec affection pendant la course.

_ « On rentre mon beau. Tu auras ta ration de flocon d'avoine supplémentaire » lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Au bout de 5 minutes de traversée, non loin d'une plaine, il entendit des cris.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Bae en tendant l'oreille et stoppant le cheval.

Ce dernier répondit par un hennissement. Puis Baelfire vit des ombres non loin d'un chêne.

_ « Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » s'écria une voix féminine.

Quelqu'un semblait être en danger. Il se dirigea avec le cheval vers la source du bruit et à un mètre à peine, il vit 3 gars encerclant une jeune fille. Sans fut trop pour Baelfire, cette attitude était d'une telle bassesse. Il descendit du cheval silencieusement et vint se prostré derrière le chêne. Il chercha quelque chose sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun de ses outils… sauf peut-être… Bae toucha le bas de sa jambe. Il avait un poignard caché, attaché en ceinture à sa jambe.

_ « Ce n'est qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il y a moyen de faire sans ici. À mains nues ? » murmura-t-il en regardant rapidement la scène avant de se fondre à nouveau dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

Il regarda partout autour de lui et ses yeux finirent par se poser sur un énorme bâton. Il s'en approcha rapidement et testa la rigidité.

_ « Parfait… cela suffira ».

La jeune fille semblait très contrariée, voire même furieuse, à l'encontre de ses assaillants. Les garçons s'amusaient à la pousser, à l'attraper et déchirer ces affaires. Le sang de Baelfire ne fit qu'un tour. Ces gars ne voulaient pas en rester là. Il sortit alors de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux, le visage grave.

_ « Vous êtes sourds ? Ne vous a-t-elle pas dit de la lâcher ? » s'exclama-t-il à leur intention, en s'avançant vers eux, le bâton dans la main.

Les trois compères se retournèrent vers lui quelque peu surpris d'être pris en flagrant délit avec une jeune fille. En voyant que c'était un simple adolescent, ils rirent quelque peu amusé. La jeune fille regarda l'échange inquiète, quelque peu tremblante.

_ « Mais tu es qui pour nous donner des leçons ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! lança un des hommes ironiquement.

_ Partez… c'est un conseil. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. répondit Baelfire posément.

_ Tu ne nous as pas entendus ? On ne fera rien. On ne va certainement pas écouter un morveux comme toi. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais partir, si tu ne veux pas qu'on règle ton compte. » s'écria le second, en sortant un couteau le regard menaçant.

La jolie princesse regarda l'adolescent braver le danger vis-à-vis de ces trois pervers. Leurs regards se croisèrent… à nouveau… et ils surent. Ils s'étaient aperçus un peu plus tôt devant le château. Baelfire eut un léger sourire face aux trois hommes.

_ « D'accord… je vous aurais prévenu ! » répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_ « Il est si confiant… Savait-il ce qu'il fallait faire ? » pensa-t-elle, abasourdie.

Deux gars s'élancèrent vers lui, Baelfire esquiva un coup de l'un en s'accroupissant avec rapidité et avec son bâton, il tapa dans le tibia de l'autre. Ce dernier s'écroula de douleur, le jeune adolescent avait visé juste. Il entendit un craquement. Cette zone était une partie sensible du corps humain. Le premier avec le couteau tenta de le percer avec suite à cette situation. Le troisième allait le rejoindre mais la jeune fille mit de côté sa peur pour agir également. Elle enleva sa bottine de son pied et fracassa le derrière de sa tête avec son talon. Ce dernier tomba lourdement par terre et siffla douloureusement en se relevant et la regardant avec fureur. Elle recula quelque peu surprise. Du côté de Baelfire, il évita les coups de couteau à l'aide du bâton et pendant un moment d'inattention, en regardant la jeune fille répliquait, le couteau érafla sa joue. Bae lâcha le bâton furieusement, sortit son poing et vint frapper en plein visage son adversaire. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre sonné. Le deuxième gars était toujours en train de tenir son genou en gémissant de douleur. Le troisième homme se jeta sur la fameuse fille mystérieuse de tout à l'heure. Bae reprit le grand bâton et en de deux grandes enjambés, il finit par l'empêcher de l'étrangler, le bâton serré contre sa gorge.

_ « Laisse tomber… tu ne veux pas mourir, si ? » menaça Baelfire contre son oreille.

La jeune fille sortit de cette emprise et scruta l'adolescent avec surprise. Allait-il le tuer ? L'homme qui avait tenté de l'étrangler eut un regard mauvais vis-à-vis de son opposant. Le jeune adolescent resserra alors davantage le bâton sur son cou de ses deux mains.

_ « Tu veux me mettre au défi ? » lança-t-il voyant que son adversaire ne semblait pas convaincu.

Le gars qui tenait son genou l'interpella :

_ « On a compris ! On va partir ! Kyle laisse tomber. » dit cet homme qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

L'autre qui avait pris un poing sur le visage se relevait péniblement, tout boursoufflé. Bae relâcha le troisième et s'écarta de lui. Il se releva et d'un regard peu amène, il passa devant le jeune adolescent et vint aider ses deux autres camarades.

_ « Que je ne vous vois plus dans les parages sinon la prochaine fois, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. prévint Baelfire.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui puis s'éloignèrent, ne répliquant même pas.

_ « Ils sembleraient qu'un gamin est touché leur fierté masculine. » songea Bae, amusé.

Baelfire laissa tomber le bâton pensivement et tendit une main vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière était toujours par terre, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée vis-à-vis de son sauveur. Savoir qu'elle fut à nouveau protégée par quelqu'un d'autre toucha sa propre fierté. Elle l'ignora superbement et se releva par elle-même. Ce comportement surprit quelque peu le jeune adolescent, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'attendait rien de toute façon. Dans la lutte, la capuche fut rabattue sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il regarda distraitement ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, la terre sur elle et sa coiffure défaite. Cette apparition était quasi féerique, même recouverte de saletés, cette fille mystérieuse était belle. Bae se racla la gorge et dévia le regard.

_ « Vous devriez rentrer… rien n'est sûr le soir. » objecta-t-il avant de siffler et appeler le cheval.

Elle la regarda sans rien dire et vit un cheval venir vers lui. Il caressa l'encolure de ce dernier tendrement.

_ « Il est vraiment intrigant… ne put s'empêcher de penser la jolie princesse.

_ Non… j'ai quelque chose à faire, du moins à voir. » échappa-t-elle en un murmure.

Elle remit sa bottine et épousseta la robe en guenille vert foncé. Elle se sentit observer par le jeune adolescent et ne sut pas quoi répliquer de plus.

_ « Eh quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu curieux.

La jeune fille pointa de son index le ciel.

_ « Ce soir, il y a une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui passe et de cette plaine, c'est l'endroit idéal pour les contempler. avoua-t-elle alors gauchement tout en croisant ses bras contre elle, comme un mécanisme de défense.

_ Non… ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit. rétorqua Bae avec un sourire à son intention.

_ Mais si ! C'est ce qu'on m'a dit ! répliqua la princesse, butée.

_ Non je veux dire... Le rendu sera différent et peut-être meilleur en hauteur. » répondit-il en montrant le chêne.

Elle le regarda ahurie, était-il en train de lui conseiller de les admirer en hauteur sur une branche du chêne ? Apparemment oui…

_ « Vous savez grimper ? » questionna-t-il gentiment.

La jeune princesse hocha négativement de la tête, quelque peu abattue. Il remarqua de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il semblait qu'il est fait une bourde.

_ « Je peux vous aider ? Je m'y connais. Enfin si vous voulez… » proposa-t-il maladroitement.

Elle le contempla et lut une franche sincérité. Ce garçon avait de quoi la troubler. Pourquoi restait-il alors qu'elle avait sèchement refusé sa main ? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle avait confiance en lui…

_ « Je veux bien… mais vous avez probablement d'autres choses à faire ? reconnut-elle en voyant le cheval en train de brouter de l'herbe à côté de lui.

_ Mon retour n'est pas pressant, je vous assure. rassura-t-il.

_ Euh d'accord…

_ Venez ! » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le tronc du chêne.

La jolie blonde le suivit et écouta attentivement ses conseils.

_ « Maintenant, je vais vous faire la courte échelle. Vous allez vous poser sur la première branche à gauche ensuite je vous rejoins et on montera un peu plus haut. Cela ira ? demanda-t-il soucieux en regardant les yeux verts de la princesse.

_ Oui je crois. »

Ils s'appliquèrent alors à monter doucement, mais sûrement puis au bout de 10 minutes, ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la branche la plus haute et la plus solide de l'arbre. Baelfire regarda alors le paysage étoilé tranquillement à côté d'elle. Il ne rompit pas le silence, ce fut la jolie blonde qui le fit.

_ « Merci… commença-t-elle à dire.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. répondit-il simplement, le regard toujours rivé vers l'horizon.

_ Non je veux dire… pour m'avoir aidé à monter dans l'arbre, mais pour m'avoir aidé aussi tout à l'heure. Certaines personnes auraient eu trop peur de me venir en aide. Tu as été sacrément courageux. avoua-t-elle en regardant la balafre sur sa joue.

Elle tenta une main vers sa blessure, mais s'arrêta dans son élan, retenant sa main. Baelfire se retourna alors vers elle et fit un simple sourire, sans se rendre compte de l'élan spontané de la jeune fille.

_ Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, c'est déjà ça ! reconnut-il.

_ Oui… murmura-t-elle, les joues quelque peu rosies parce qu'elle avait failli oser faire quelques secondes plutôt.

_ Vous savez quand elle arrive ?

_ Qui ? répondit-elle, troublée.

_ La pluie d'étoiles filantes… dit-il en la scrutant étrangement.

_ Sous peu, sous peu… à minuit il me semble.

_ Hum ça ne saurait tarder…

_ Après ça je rentrerais. promit-elle sérieusement.

_ Cela ne vous gêne pas si… je reste voir ce spectacle ?

_ Euh non, non… à vrai dire sans votre aide, je pense que je me ferais mal en descendant du chêne.

_ D'accord alors. » dit-il quelque peu amuser aux propos de sa voisine.

Finalement quelques minutes après, le spectacle apparut sous leurs yeux. Une nuée d'étoiles filantes se succédaient les uns après les autres. La princesse ferma brièvement les yeux et profita de cette occasion pour faire un vœu. Tout pouvait être possible… Il la contempla alors à ce même instant et son cœur battit plus rapidement. Il toucha son cœur, cherchant à comprendre la signification. L'adolescent détourna son regard et continuer a scruté cet incroyable phénomène. La princesse finit par rouvrir les yeux et fixa son voisin avec intérêt.

_ « Tu avais raison… Ici, c'est encore mieux pour regarder ». annonça-t-elle en osant le tutoiement.

Il sourit simplement. Elle semblait lui faire confiance et cela lui faisait plaisir. Peut-être qu'en assistant à un spectacle pareil cela pouvait rapprocher n'importe qui. Le jeune homme se tourna doucement vers elle et avec un franc sourire, il lui tendit sa main.

_ « Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés alors je me dois de changer ça. Je m'appelle Bae… Baelfire. » annonça-t-il avec un peu de maladresse.

Elle sourit à son tour et accepta de serrer sa main.

_ « Enchantée. Moi c'est Emma. »

Ils se regardèrent doucement, leurs mains toujours serrées entre elles. Puis se rendant compte de la durée de cette poignée de main, elles se détachèrent et ils se confondirent en excuses, quelque peu gênés.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

_ « Ce n'est rien ! » lancèrent-ils en chœur suite à cet incident maladroit ou bien… inconscient.

Baelfire et Emma se regardèrent surpris et rirent alors de bon cœur. Puis ils observèrent à nouveau le paysage, d'un air serein.

_ « Tu devrais faire un vœu. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de voir ça. s'enquit la princesse, tout sourire.

_ Je te laisse volontiers le mien. J'ai déjà fait de nombreux vœux et ça ne s'est jamais réalisé. avoua-t-il, d'un air contrit.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ C'est triste… murmura-t-elle en le contemplant quelque peu peinée pour lui.

_ Ne le sois pas. J'ai appris à être réaliste. De cette manière on souffre moins. annonça-t-il gravement.

_ Alors tu ne crois pas à l'espoir ? » questionna Emma, étonnée.

Bae ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Son expression devint mélancolique.

_ « Je n'espère qu'une chose à présent… réussir dans un domaine encore peu convoité. annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

_ Quel est-il ? » demanda la princesse, brusquement curieuse.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

_ « Je ne peux pas le dire… de peur que celui-ci ne se réalise pas aussi.

_ Oh je vois… fit-elle, quelque peu déçue.

_, Mais je peux te donner un indice. Si tu le retrouves toute seule ça devrait aller, non ? lança-t-il d'un air malicieux.

A ce propos, le sourire revint sur la jolie blonde et elle attendit son énigme.

_ De jour ou de nuit ça ne change rien, ce qui doit être cherché sera trouvé. Son utilité est bénéfique en société. » murmura-t-il sérieusement.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, mais n'émit aucun son. Bae rit légèrement en voyant son expression.

_ « Je trouverais soit en sûr! s'exclama-t-elle, déterminée en regardant la mine amusée de son compagnon.

_ Je te crois, je te crois ! temporisa-t-il des deux mains.

Soudain le ciel se fut assombri. Ils scrutèrent à nouveau le paysage, les étoiles filantes avaient disparu.

_ « C'est fini. constata le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles.

_ Oui…

_ Descendons avant qu'il n'y est plus la moindre étoile dans le ciel. »

Emma soupira légèrement, c'était passé tellement vite. Elle aurait voulu parler davantage avec lui. Mais ce dernier entreprit déjà la descente et attendit qu'elle le suive avec précaution. Finalement ils arrivèrent sans encontre jusqu'à la base du tronc. Baelfire finit par sauter et fut le premier à se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Quand à Emma, elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

_ « Il suffit de sauter Emma. S'il faut, je te rattrape. rassura-t-il.

_ Je suis vraiment nulle… marmonna-t-elle.

_ Mais non, tu n'es juste pas habitué. Plus tard, tu sauras le faire toute seule. J'en suis convaincu.

_ Tu le penses ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

_ Oui. » répondit Bae en lui souriant tendrement.

Le cœur de la jeune princesse battit furieusement. De façon incontrôlée, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle le regarda à nouveau. Ce dernier attendait patiemment qu'elle descende, les bras tendus vers elle. Ce sourire et cette tendresse adressée que pour elle la rendirent très heureuse. Emma en fut presque intimidée… mais elle ne le fit pas attendre éternellement. Elle s'élança probablement un peu trop fort, car quand Baelfire l'intercepta, il ne put garder son équilibre. D'instinct, il la serra contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal et chuta de tout son long sur le sol.

_ « Baelfire ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle contre lui, quelques instants plus tard.

_ Je vais… bien. murmura-t-il en faisant une légère grimace.

_ Je vais être couvert de bleus… songea-t-il.

_ Je… je suis désolée. »

Emma se redressa et Baelfire lâcha alors sa taille.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. répondit-il tout en se redressant péniblement.

_, Mais ça fait deux fois que tu te blesses à cause de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle en se relevant aussi.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et reprit contenance.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'agir ainsi ? » pensa-t-elle, ahurie.

Baelfire se frotta les cheveux nerveusement en entendant ceci.

_ « Se pourrait-il qu'elle se préoccupe de moi ? pensa-t-il, en touchant brièvement sa joue éraflée.

_ Je vais guérir sans problème. Ce n'est qu'un bobo ordinaire. » lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

A ces mots, elle ne répondit pas. Emma était préoccupée par un tas d'émotion et la seule solution fut de prendre de la distance.

_ Je dois rentrer. » décréta-t-elle s'en attendre.

Il la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Il était perplexe. C'était une fille bien compliquée.

_ « Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé. Une fille comme elle ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi. » songea-t-il en soupirant tristement.

Il se dirigea vers le cheval et prit la bride, le poussant à marcher à son côté.

_ « Permets-moi de te ramener ! Je serais rassuré après je partirais. » interpella-t-il à Emma, à présent à 2 mètres de distance de lui.

Elle se retourna vers lui en entendant cela.

_ « C'est vrai… tu ne sembles par venir de ce royaume. réalisa-t-elle, toujours préoccupée.

_ Emma…

_ Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du village ? demanda-t-elle alors, avant de détourner la tête et fermer les yeux un bref instant.

_ Très bien. » capitula le jeune Baelfire.

Emma ne l'entendit plus ensuite pendant tout le trajet. C'était sa faute, elle en avait conscience. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser… Était-ce de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait ? Elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Comment être sûr ? De plus elle était une princesse et lui… Elle regarda dans sa direction. Baelfire était toujours en retrait derrière elle et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas de rang royal ni d'ici. C'était un simple voyageur… elle le connaissait à peine… pourquoi alors n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en détacher ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de ne plus le revoir après ce soir ?

_ « Que dirait maman ?... « Suis ton cœur Emma, aie la foi » n'est-ce pas ? » pensa-t-elle alors.

Soudain, elle arriva à l'embouchure du village. Il y avait encore un peu de monde qui s'affairait dehors et il y avait encore des lumières dans quelques maisonnettes. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que Bae s'était à nouveau installé sur son cheval.

_ « Eh bien, je vais pouvoir y aller. Au revoir Emma. » dit-il en la saluant d'un air distant.

Il prit les rênes dans ses mains et n'osa même plus la regarder. Le cœur d'Emma s'affola.

_ « Non, attends ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant prêt à partir.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura-t-il, évitant son regard.

_ Je… Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? osa-t-elle dire, fermant les yeux de peur d'entendre un refus de sa part.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Tu… Tu veux me revoir ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement d'un air stupéfait.

Elle déglutit et finit par acquiescer de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Emma posa sa main sur le flanc du cheval et n'entendant aucune remarque du cavalier, elle risqua un œil vers lui. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air interdit, ne sachant que penser.

_ « Je… J'avais cru comprendre que j'étais de trop.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi, c'est moi le problème. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai confiance en toi, mais… mais je te connais à peine.

_ Je vois…

_ Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, j'aimerais davantage en savoir sur toi. Je… t'apprécie beaucoup. Peut-on devenir… amis ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Baelfire eut un petit sourire face à cet aveu touchant.

_ « Oui… moi aussi je t'apprécie Emma. »

La main de Baelfire vint étreindre celle de la princesse sur le flanc du cheval.

_ « Est-ce que tu pourras revenir dans trois jours ? Il y aura une fête au village le soir et ça durera jusqu'à l'aube. On pourrait s'y retrouver à peu près vers 23H30 ? proposa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire enfantin.

_ Je ne pourrais pas refuser avec un sourire comme celui-là. avoua-t-il, amusé.

_ On se retrouvera ici, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée.

_ Je suis contente alors. Bon retour et bonne soirée… Baelfire. ajouta-t-elle, avec douceur.

_ Merci. Fais surtout attention à toi. Bonne nuit Emma. »

Il détacha alors sa main de la sienne et fit bouger doucement le cheval. Il lui lança un dernier regard puis il s'élança vers la forêt. Dès qu'il fut éloigné, Emma se dirigea vers l'arrière du château pour emprunter le passage secret.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Bae arriva devant la chaumière de Manny et alla poser son cheval dans son box. Comme promis il lui mit une ration de flocon d'avoine dans son mangeoire, le remercia en lui caressant la tête puis il retourna chez lui. L'adolescent escalada la corde toujours suspendue au même endroit et ouvrit à nouveau la même fenêtre par laquelle il était sorti quelques heures plus tôt. Il finit par récupérer la corde, l'enlever de la statue et rentrer dans sa chambre. Ces dernières pensées en se couchant furent pour Emma. Le fait de savoir qu'elle voulait le revoir très prochainement le rendit tellement heureux. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce jour…

Le lendemain matin au alentour de 8h, Rumplestiltskin se réveilla brusquement, la vision embrumée. Cette sensation familière, ces effets secondaires lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Il se redressa et regarda partout dans la pièce. Ce n'était définitivement pas un lieu pour dormir, ce qui veut dire… que quelqu'un avait utilisé la potion du sommeil sur lui. Il prit la tasse sur la table à côté, la contempla et l'huma, songeur. Ainsi Baelfire avait fait cela ? De l'incompréhension et de la colère le submergèrent. Pourquoi son propre fils aurait agi ainsi ? Le ténébreux tituba et mit une main sur son cœur. Il sentait qu'il s'éloignait davantage de lui, qu'il était déçu… Il avait peur qu'il disparaisse et l'abandonne. Il devait aller lui parler, il devait lui demander pourquoi il atteignait de telles extrémités avec lui? Il ne pouvait pas quitter le château, il s'en était assuré… À moins qu'il n'ait pas vu toutes les possibilités de sorties.

_ « Le toit ! Les fenêtres ! » marmonna-t-il alors.

Il était clair que son fils était plus malin qu'il ne le pensait. De ce pas, il quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage pour aller vérifier cela. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils et fureta dans tous les recoins.

_ « C'est ça que tu recherches ? » fit Baelfire d'un air fatigué, redressé sur son lit, lui montrant la corde enroulée qu'il avait dans la main.

Son père fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Son fils lui lança la corde sans ménagement. Rumple l'intercepta à temps avec la magie et la posa à terre. Il avait remarqué brièvement une blessure sur la joue de son fils…

_ « Bae… commença-t-il d'un air furieux.

_ Quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Je suis un prisonnier dans ce château. Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ton sort ? J'ai 17 ans Papa, arrête d'être protecteur comme ça ! Encore une fois, si j'avais eu envie de partir, ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus là, crois-moi ! s'écria-t-il en quittant son lit.

_ Bae… je… s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il alors quelque peu attristé.

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. En agissant ainsi, je n'ai même plus de vie. Je ne profite de rien. Tu crois que je suis heureux ?

_ Il y a tellement de gens qui veulent ta mort Bae. annonça Rumple gravement.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger. Je sais me défendre ! répliqua-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux de la fenêtre, tentant de se calmer en vain.

_ Mon garçon… contre la magie c'est impossible. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Bae, comprends-moi !

_ Et moi ? Tu me comprends ? Est-ce que tu te mets à ma place ? Vais-je vivre ça toute ma vie ?

_ Non bien sûr que non. J'essaye de régler le problème…

_ Je ne peux plus attendre. Alors avec ou sans ton consentement je sortirais et crois-moi, je trouverais toujours un moyen pour déjouer tes tours Papa. » déclara-t-il, sérieusement.

A ces mots, Baelfire quitta sa chambre et Rumple ferma les yeux, submergés par tant de souffrance avec son fils. Pendant toute la journée, il l'évita.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige - Le lendemain matin…_

Emma dormait paisiblement dans son lit, le sourire sur les lèvres quand une petite silhouette entra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Cette dernière courut vers elle et sauta dans le lit.

_ « Debout Emma ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, réveille-toi ! s'écria un petit garçon impatient.

_ Hum… Léo ! Je faisais un rêve… répondit la jolie princesse, dépitée.

_ Oh… désolé. s'excusa-t-il et il vint faire un câlin à Emma.

_ Tu sais que maman ne veut pas que tu rentres comme ça dans les chambres. prévint sa sœur.

_ Oui… je sais. Mais je m'ennuie ! lança son petit frère de 8 ans.

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle caressa d'une main ses cheveux puis les ébouriffa pour le taquiner.

_ Je vais me lever et me changer. On se retrouve dans la salle à manger, d'accord ?

_ D'accord ! dit-il tout sourire avant de descendre du lit en vitesse et de sortir de la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

_ Quel chenapan ! » songea-t-elle.

La princesse se leva suite au départ de son petit frère et entama de rechercher une nouvelle tenue pour aujourd'hui. Tout en fouillant, elle repensa aux évènements de la veille. Elle eut un grand sourire. Dans deux jours, elle reverrait Baelfire. Demain c'était son anniversaire, mais les villageois faisaient une fête en son honneur le jour suivant. Elle pourrait revenir incognito au village et profitait de cette soirée avec lui. Hier en revenant elle avait pu récupérer ses affaires personnelles dans le cagibi et elle avait gardé avec elle, les vêtements empruntés. Emma savait qu'elle utiliserait à nouveau ses habits. La jeune fille les avait cachés au fond de son armoire. Elle finit par opter pour une robe d'un jaune pâle et elle entreprit de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini de s'être brossé les cheveux, elle posa son diadème sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle avait hérité de ce diadème il y a de ça 2 ans. Il avait appartenu à sa mère avant. Emma lissa sa robe une dernière fois et quitta enfin sa chambre. Elle rejoignit alors sa famille.

_Dans la salle à manger du château_

En entrant dans la salle, la jeune fille aperçut ses parents, quelques domestiques, son petit frère et deux invités. Quand elle reconnut Gepetto le charpentier et son fils, Pinocchio, elle fut très heureuse.

_ « Bonjour ! annonça-t-elle chaleureusement.

_ Bonjour, ma chérie ! répondit sa mère en voyant la mine réjouie de sa fille.

_ Bonjour Princesse, bien dormi ? demanda le vieil ami de ses parents.

_ Oui…

_ Salut Emma ! lança son cher ami Pinocchio avec un clin d'œil.

_ Hello ! fit Léo, l'air de rien à sa sœur.

_ Salut ! » répondit-elle, légèrement amusée.

Emma prit place à côté de Pinocchio. Son père vint vers elle et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il lui sourit tendrement, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots parfois. C'était un rituel entre eux. Les discussions reprirent alors bon train et elle commença à se servir.

_ « Alors comment vont les affaires Pinoc' ? demanda Emma tranquillement, tout en se beurrant une tartine.

_ Eh bien ça va… je projette de faire un livre… Non, mais sérieusement Emma ! Ce surnom est ridicule ! s'écria-t-il en aparté à son amie.

_ Mais tu commences à t'y faire. Moi j'aime bien. Même Léo !

_ Oui Pinoc' c'est super cool ! » renchérit ce dernier en buvant son chocolat.

Le jeune homme de 26 ans passa une main sur son visage en les entendant dire de telles inepties.

_ « Je ne suis plus un enfant Emma. dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux brun foncé, embarrassé.

_ Oui peut-être, mais tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami alors tu devras assumer ce surnom toute ta vie ! décréta-t-elle d'un geste magistral avec sa petite cuillère.

_ Tu es impossible ! Tu caches bien ton jeu devant tes parents. murmura-t-il, affligé.

_ J'ai besoin de décompresser. La vie de princesse n'a rien de facile et tu le sais ça. répondit-elle sérieusement.

_ Oui… par les temps qui courent… reconnut-il pensivement.

_ … Hier je suis allée voir les étoiles filantes sur la plaine. avoua-t-elle à voix basse à son ami, telle une bombe.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'écria-t-il à voix basse, scandalisé.

_ Quand tu m'en as parlé, ça me donnait tellement envie d'aller les voir alors…

_ Mais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu te rends compte que cela pouvait être dangereux ! chuchota-t-il toujours, soucieux.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout s'est bien passé. rassura-t-elle.

_ À peu de choses près. » omit-elle de dire par la pensée.

Pinocchio soupira puis quelqu'un fit son apparition. C'était un garde.

_ « Vos Majestés, princesse et invités ! salua poliment Grincheux, portant dans sa main un petit paquet.

_ Bonjour Grincheux, que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda le père d'Emma.

_ Je viens remettre une commande spéciale de la trappeuse à Blanche-Neige. C'est arrivé hier soir. Le coursier était un jeune homme. C'était son assistant » annonça le nain, sérieusement.

Aux propos de Grincheux, Emma tendit l'oreille. Se pourrait-il ?

_ « Oui… Baelfire discutait avec lui devant l'entrée hier soir. pensa-t-elle.

_ Oh je suis ravie. J'enverrai un message à Manny pour la remercier. »

Le nain s'inclina puis repartit à ces occupations.

_ « Que contient ce paquet maman ? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma chérie. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu l'auras demain. répondit Blanche-Neige tendrement.

_ D'accord… » murmura-t-elle, pensivement.

Pinocchio la regarda les sourcils froncés. Son amie semblait préoccupée. Devait-il lui poser la question ?

_ « Non… si c'est important, elle finira par me le dire à un moment ou un autre. » songea-t-il tout en se resservant du jus d'orange.

La suite de la journée se déroula tranquillement et paisiblement.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses… du côté de Baelfire, ce dernier ignora son père lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il en avait assez. Son père décida de retirer le sort pour apaiser les choses, mais rien ne changea. Il ne savait pas comment se racheter, si ce n'était de s'occuper de la personne qui avait menacé la vie de son fils depuis bien longtemps. Empêchant ce dernier de vivre comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Il prit la décision de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de nuire. Rumple souhaitait une bonne vie pour son fils et le fait qu'il passe ces journées à le fuir et à faire des choses sans lui, il ne pouvait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Tous avaient peur du ténébreux et le craignaient. Le soir même de leur dispute, il le laissa même partir tard dans la soirée sans poser de question, bien que soucieux que son fils se fasse prendre. Il partit alors en mission afin de s'assurer que cette fameuse personne ne soit pas près de son Bae. Le jeune homme quelque peu préoccupé arriva chez Manny pour entreprendre un nouvel entraînement. Mais bien qu'il s'y attela, Baelfire n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il se sentait vide. La vieille dame compatissante lui proposa de reporter à plus tard l'entraînement, bien qu'il tenta de refuser, elle maintint son choix. Les mains dans les poches et l'air contrarié, il rentra au Dark Castle. Son père n'était nulle part et l'adolescent se demanda un instant où il avait bien pu passer. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, il était toujours en colère après lui. Le lendemain, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire. Bae se contenta de lire et de préparer ses repas, ne quittant pas le château. Son père avait complètement déserté. Ces pensées vagabondèrent juste pour une personne. Emma. Il avait hâte d'être à demain soir…

Du côté d'Emma, l'atmosphère était un peu plus chaleureuse bien qu'elle avait des obligations royales à tenir en vain. Le soir même, elle s'amusa avec Léo en jouant à cache-cache et après ce sympathique jeu dans le château, ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leurs côtés sur le regard attendri des parents. En fermant les yeux, la dernière pensée d'Emma fut pour son ami Baelfire. Puis le lendemain arriva rapidement et fut festif. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait à présent 17 ans. Plus qu'un an et elle était libre. Sa mère lui offrit alors le petit paquet et il s'était avéré que c'était une boite à musique sculptée en bois. Son petit frère lui avait fait un beau dessin et son père lui avait acheté une jolie robe à l'occasion. Tous les amis proches de ses parents furent invités pour célébrer son anniversaire. La journée s'écoula tellement vite et un bal fut donné le soir même. Elle reçut beaucoup de présents tous touchants ou bien impressionnants. Dans la soirée, elle alla vers le balcon et contempla le ciel étoilé. Emma ferma les yeux et souhaita que ce jour termine. Elle voulait être à demain soir. Elle voulait retrouver cette sensation de liberté et d'indépendance en profitant de la fête organisée au village avec son nouvel ami. Son vœu finit par s'exaucer, car les invités peu à peu partirent et la jeune princesse prit congé, remerciant ses parents une dernière fois pour cette belle surprise.

Puis enfin le jour tant attendu arriva… Après que tout le monde fut couché, elle se changea et remit les mêmes guenilles qu'il y a trois jours. Emma se regarda dans la glace rapidement. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux puis elle sortit de la même manière avec vigilance. Elle aurait pu être voleuse dans une autre vie, sans aucun doute ! Tranquillement elle quitta le château, passant devant les gardes de ses parents sans se faire prendre et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village. Elle regarda les allées et venues des gens, écouta la musique et les rires qui pouvaient s'entendre à des kilomètres. La jolie princesse souriait ravie. Elle était impatiente de découvrir cet univers. Cependant après une bonne demi-heure, toujours pas de Baelfire. Elle entendit la cloche sonner. Il était minuit.

_ « Que fait-il ? » se demanda-t-elle, tout en croisant ses bras, anxieuse.

Elle attendit encore longtemps sur place puis les larmes glissèrent peu à peu sur ses joues. Emma renifla et s'essuya les yeux. Elle finit par laisser tomber et rentra, l'âme en peine.

_Au Dark Castle - Ce même soir_

Baelfire se prépara pour partir. Depuis deux jours, son père lui avait épargné sa présence et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne voulait pas se justifier. Avant-hier pendant l'entraînement, il avait eu l'occasion de demander à Manny s'il pouvait emprunter son cheval. Cette dernière, bien que surprise par cette demande, lui sourit et accepta. Elle sentait venir comme un grand changement pour son petit protégé... Le jeune adolescent s'avança donc vers la porte d'entrée et avant même d'ouvrir celle-ci, il entendit un grand boum derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et vit son père gisant par terre recroquevillé, gémissant de douleur.

Instant-choc… Baelfire courant vers lui. S'agenouillant au sol près de lui. Son père tendant une main vers lui. Le regard mourant.

_ « Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Papa ? Qui t'a fait ça ?! » s'exclama son fils en regardant la blessure sur son torse.

Il y avait du pus. C'était d'une couleur jaunâtre. Rumple essaya de parler, mais n'y arriva pas. Ses yeux finirent par se refermer.

_ « Papa ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? … as-tu un remède ? Papa ? PAPA ! » cria-t-il angoissé, en secouant fortement la chemise de son père.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

_ « Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de coller son oreille contre son torse.

Le cœur de son père battait de plus en plus faiblement.

_ « Son cœur bat toujours, mais je dois faire vite. songea-t-il, inquiet.

_ Tient bon Papa. Je vais ramener tous les remèdes que tu as. Tu en as forcément. » annonça-il avant de se séparer de son père.

Il se redressa et courut vers son laboratoire à l'étage. Il farfouilla partout puis il finit par tomber sur une mallette où il était écrit dessus « Remède ». En revenant 5 minutes plus tard auprès de son père avec cette dernière, il l'ouvrit en grand et regarda à l'intérieur à la va-vite. Il y avait tous types de fioles pour différents dangers, seulement laquelle correspondait à son mal ?

_ « Réfléchis Bae… c'est jaunâtre, il y a du pus et autour de la blessure tu vois d'étranges traces noires. Cette blessure se propage peu à peu comme…

_ Bae… murmura alors la voix faible de son père, reprenant à moitié connaissance.

_ Papa ! C'est comme un venin… tu as été empoisonné c'est ça ? demanda-t-il attendant de lui une confirmation.

_ Oui… »

Le jeune adolescent prit alors la fiole concernée par ce type de fléau.

_ « Que dois-je faire ?

_ Il faut l'appliquer… sur la blessure… dit son père dans un murmure.

_ D'accord ».

Il joignit la parole au geste en peu de temps et quelques minutes après, Rumple sentit les effets agir.

_ Tout va bien ? … ça fonctionne ? questionna son fils, anxieux.

_ Oui ça commence à disparaître. Merci… merci Bae. » répondit-il en regardant la trace sur son torse n'être plus qu'un souvenir et fixant ensuite son fils avec affection.

Baelfire prit la main de son père et la serra fortement. Puis Rumple finit par constater que Bae portait son manteau en ce moment même.

_ Tu… tu devais partir quelque part ? Je suis désolé… à cause de moi, tu as été retenu ici.

_ Je… ça n'a plus d'importance… L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. finit-il par dire.

_ C'est trop tard de toute façon. » pensa-t-il, d'un air sombre et triste en voyant sur l'horloge de l'entrée 23h30 passé.

Bae soupira et observa son père qui se redressait doucement.

_ « Tu es parti depuis deux jours pour régler « ce problème » qui semble en vouloir après ma vie ? … qui ? Qui s'en est pris à toi ? Tu aurais pu y rester !

_ Je sais… mais j'ai eu le temps de les échapper. Je suis revenu ici en sachant que j'avais le remède dans mon laboratoire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être accompagnée de ce vulgaire pirate. C'est lui qui m'a attaqué et empoisonné avec son crochet sans que je le voie venir.

_ Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ?

_ Il… il est celui-ci qui t'a pris ta mère… Bae. murmura-t-il gravement et prudemment.

_ Et ce fut la raison de son geste ?

_ Lui et moi, nous nous sommes revus il y a quelque temps et… ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Enfin bon, ce qui est important c'est qu'il est raté son coup. Je ne lui laisserai pas une autre occasion de le faire. Je compte bien m'occuper de lui aussi.

_ Papa… tu ne peux pas œuvrer ainsi ? Et si le prochain coup t'était fatal ? répliqua-t-il sérieusement, laissant tomber ce sujet voyant que son père dédaignait lui donner des informations.

_ Tu sous-estimes ton père. J'aurais toujours un train d'avance sur eux. J'ai hérité des pouvoirs du ténébreux, j'ai en ma possession ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Tous les secrets liés à la magie noire. J'ai refusé de faire partager ce savoir à cette femme, sachant son avidité incommensurable pour le pouvoir. Cela ne lui a point plus alors elle cherche à se venger. Par tous les moyens et si je ne l'extermine pas avant, à la prochaine occasion c'est à toi qu'elle s'en prendra. Je le sais…

_ Mais qui est-elle ? demanda Baelfire en se redressant à son tour et cherchant le regard de son père.

_ Une jeune femme de Meunier du nom de Cora qui a vécu dans la misère jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un sorcier vint réaliser un de ses rêves. Seulement elle ne se saurait jamais douter un instant que ce dernier vivait très mal sa condition et qu'il aurait fini par remettre son pouvoir quelques années plus tard dans les mains d'un simple berger. déclara Rumple en scrutant également son fils.

_ L'ancien ténébreux…murmura-t-il en se rappelant de ses souvenirs d'i ans.

_ Oui… quand elle a su la nouvelle, tout son univers s'écroula. Elle avait suivi un plan et avait pris son temps. Puis Cora voulut parfaire ses noirs desseins grâce au grimoire de son sauveur sauf que je finis par le récupérer en même temps que la dague. Elle a réussi avant cela à se faire épouser d'un prince et à obtenir les faveurs du Roi. De cette union naquit une fille. Elle avait des projets pour sa jolie fille, mais en déclinant l'aider, tout espoir s'écroula. Alors elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour apporter le malheur dans ce monde. Sa fille Regina ne put devenir Reine et par chance cette dernière ne le voulait pas non plus. Cette pauvre femme a été sauvée de l'emprise de sa mère grâce à une fée. Sa mère n'a pas apprécié… La fée avait trouvé un moyen de la cacher à son insu seulement Cora finit par la retrouver à force de patience, il y a de ça 3 ans. Je suis donc intervenu pour aider Regina. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur pour toi. Elle avait déjà tellement entrepris… tuer les parents de Blanche-Neige à différentes années d'intervalles puis elle tenta de s'en prendre aussi à la jeune princesse en lâchant de nombreux tueurs à gages sur elle. Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses avant… Blanche-Neige et son Prince charmant par plusieurs fois ont failli y rester. Heureusement ils sont plutôt bien entourés. Ils sont nés sous une bonne étoile… Je n'ai peut-être pas la même ancienneté en magie que Cora, mais je suis certainement le plus avisé et le plus manipulateur de tous.

_ Oui et c'est une des choses que je n'aime pas chez toi. Tu continues à te faire craindre des autres et à faire des deals partout demandant chaque fois une contrepartie.

_ Bae…

_ Laisse tomber. Tu ne changeras jamais, je le sais. Je vais dans ma chambre. fit-il avec amertume.

Baelfire se contenta de partir sans rien ajouter d'autre, le visage contrarié. Dans sa chambre, il se dévêtit et lança son manteau sur une chaise. Il finit par se poster devant la fenêtre et soupira tristement, les yeux fixant le lointain. Là où la Princesse vivait.

_ « Emma…» murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux péniblement.

Son cœur se serra. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il finirait par la revoir…

_Dans un manoir – Au même moment…_

Cora assista à la scène entre Rumple et son fils d'un air agacé et finit par faire disparaître l'image d'un miroir.

_ « Malgré les différends de son fils avec lui, ce dernier l'aide toujours. Il va falloir m'occuper de lui. En enlevant le seul bonheur de Rumple, je condamnerais ce dernier. murmura la femme brune, vêtue d'une robe de satin bleue.

_ C'est le fils de Milah ? demanda alors une voix masculine dans l'ombre.

_ Oui. Nostalgique ?

_ Il lui ressemble… mais je pense que ce serait différent s'il avait appris que son père avait écrasé le cœur de sa mère. Celui qui doit bien mourir c'est lui. Ce crocodile est un monstre. Je finirais par l'avoir. » murmura-t-il avant d'apparaître au grand jour.

Le pirate contempla son crochet pensivement et Cora vint étreindre son épaule, le regard confiant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, cela arrivera bien assez tôt. Nous aurons notre vengeance. rassura-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige – Le lendemain matin…_

La nuit dernière, la princesse dormit très peu. Elle se réveilla en entendant de nombreux coups frappés à sa porte et la poignée s'actionnait en vain. Emma avait fermé à clé hier soir. Elle resta sous la couette, les larmes à présent taries sur son visage. La jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à parader. Au diable les obligations sociales ! Elle était trop triste pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Emma ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner.

_ « Emma… c'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît… Les gardes dans le couloir vont finir par se poser des questions. » murmura une voix si familière.

C'était Pinocchio. Elle soupira tristement et se leva de son lit. Elle mit un peignoir et vint lui ouvrir. Au même moment il entra, mais la princesse s'était déjà retournée et vint s'asseoir sur son lit défait. En voyant la mine malheureuse de son amie, Pinocchio prit place à côté d'elle et la regarda avec compassion.

_ « Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien…

_ Emma, tu crois que je ne voie pas que tu as pleuré ? C'est même bien rare de te voir pleurer, ce n'est pas ton genre. Quelqu'un t'a fait la misère ? Gouvernante Mitsy a été méchante avec toi ou… ? » questionna-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Le regard d'Emma se fit mélancolique.

_ « Je ne sais pas moi… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ce soir-là ? Le jour des étoiles filantes ? hasarda Pinocchio en se grattant la tête.

La jeune princesse fit un regard fuyant en attendant ces mots.

_ « Oh j'ai juste… C'est un garçon ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je suis une imbécile. Je pensais qu'on était amis. dit-elle dans un murmure.

_ Euh… amis ? Le garçon qui te fait pleurer est un « ami » ? lança-t-il,ahuri.

_ Était… Il est sûrement passé à autre chose. répondit-elle, attristée.

_ M'enfin tu t'entends parler Emma ?

_ Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

_ Ressens-tu au moins pour ce garçon la même chose que quand tu es avec moi ? »

Face à cette question pertinente, Emma mordit ses lèvres, préoccupée. Elle finit par échapper un soupir tremblant.

_ « Non… C'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Tu as une peine de cœur. Tu… Tu l'aimes c'est évident. Qui est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il… Il s'appelle Baelfire… débuta-t-elle, hésitante.

_ Baelfire, Baelfire… ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. pensa son ami, portant sur lui une sacoche.

_ …Nous devions nous voir hier, mais… il n'est jamais venu. déclara-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en remettant ses mèches rebelles en arrière.

_ D'accord. Euh… Il aurait pu avoir un empêchement, tu sais ? Il ne faut pas tout voir négativement. Si tu t'es attaché à lui, c'est que ce n'est pas non plus n'importe quel garçon.

_ Je n'ai pas songé à cela… Oui peut-être as-tu raison ? Au départ, j'avais eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas songer à de telles situations. Bae… Bae est sérieux, prudent et c'est très bien se battre…

_ Il ne t'est rien arrivé de dangereux ce soir-là ? Tu es sûr ? interrogea son ami, mécontent.

Emma se sentit embarrassée en se rendant compte de son erreur.

_ Il est intervenu à temps pour m'aider.

_ Bon c'est bon à savoir que ce garçon t'es sauvé la vie, compte tenu de la situation. Sait-il... ?

_ Non il pense que je suis une fille du village…

_ Oh Emma… Comment les choses vont se finir ? Vivre dans le mensonge n'est pas une solution, je parle en connaissance de cause.

_ J'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne ou que son regard change s'il apprend ma véritable identité ! Puis je ne veux pas que ma famille le sache, elle refuserait sûrement que je le voie. Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur de ça aussi, tout semble nous séparer. Peut-être est-ce impossible ?

_ Écoute règle les problèmes un à un. Ta priorité n° 1 est de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas pu venir hier. Je vais dire un truc que je vais sûrement regretter, mais… essaye de le revoir ce soir.

_Mais, je ne sais pas où ! s'exclama la jeune fille, confuse.

_ Quels sont les endroits où vous avez été ensemble ?

_ Le grand chêne… L'entrée du village. dit-elle hésitante.

_ Alors sûrement qu'il cherchera aussi dans l'un de ses lieux. S'il tient à toi, il viendra par tous les moyens pour tout t'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose que toi ?

_ Oui… »

Emma prit un oreiller pensivement et le serra tout contre elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ « Maintenant que c'est fait, lève-toi avant que tes parents ne posent plus de questions ! Je tiens à te dire que ce sont eux qui m'ont envoyé ici. Imagine ma surprise.

_ Euh d'accord, je vais me changer et j'arrive… »

Pinocchio ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un petit sourire.

_ « J'aime mieux ça ! Réfléchis à un bon prétexte pour tes parents !»

Puis il quitta sa chambre.

_ « Pourvu qu'il est raison… pourvu que Bae soit là ce soir… » murmura-t-elle tout en étreignant malgré elle son coussin.

En réalisant ce geste, elle rougit légèrement puis laissa tomber l'oreiller pour aller se préparer.

_Au Dark Castle – Ce même matin_

Baelfire avait veillé jusqu'à très tard et avait beaucoup réfléchi aux derniers évènements. Bien que ça ne l'enchantait pas, il avait pris une décision. C'est pourquoi ce matin, il vint demander quelque chose à son père pendant qu'il tissait. En entendant les propos de son fils, ce dernier se leva brusquement du tabouret et se mit en colère.

_« Non c'est hors de question ! Laisse-moi à la place mettre un sort pour…

_ Non. Si ce que tu m'as dit hier est vrai. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle pourrait très bien trouver une solution. coupa Bae, déterminé.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à toi, non !

_ C'est moi qui te le demande Papa. Je préfère 100 fois cette solution qu'autre chose.

_ Mon dieu Bae… murmura son père, attristé.

_ On gardera un train d'avance. » conclut son fils, d'un ton qui se voulait être rassurant.

Chez Manny - Quelques heures plus tard…

_ « Finalement, ton père te laisse partir comme bon te semble, même en sachant tous ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Manny en tendant du café à Baelfire à l'entrée de sa chaumière, profitant du bon temps.

_ Merci. Oui… tu sais j'aime mon père malgré tout. J'ai conscience qu'il a fait beaucoup pour moi et si je ne suis pas parti c'est peut-être parce que je me sens responsable également de ses pouvoirs. C'est devenu mon fardeau…

_ Hum… Tu sembles préoccupé par autre chose, dis-moi tout. réalisa la vieille dame, en l'observant d'un œil clair.

_ Oui… Je n'ai pas pu aller à un rendez-vous hier comme tu as pu le constater… murmura-t-il en voyant le cheval tranquillement dans son box.

_ Ah oui… avec une jeune fille non ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_ Emma…

_ Joli prénom.

_ Oui… et donc je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ C'est-à-dire ? questionna Manny, fronçant des sourcils.

_ Dois-je y retourner ce soir ? demanda-t-il, d'un air hésitant.

_ Pourquoi cette question, tu n'es même pas sûr ? Ne lui dois-tu pas des explications ? Cette pauvre enfant a dû à coup sûr t'attendre…

_ Je sais ça, j'en ai conscience, mais… et si je la mettais en danger ?

_ Alors, assure-toi de la protégée. Tu sais l'amour triomphe de tout. dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ De l'amour ? Euh non… je ne pense pas… répondit-il, sans grande conviction.

_ Voyons Baelfire. N'as-tu pas eu l'impression ces quelques jours de ressentir un manque ? »

Il regarda Manny d'un air indéchiffrable avant de poser sa main sur son torse.

_ « Oui…

_ Penser toujours à la personne qu'on aime, se sentir gêné en sa présence, avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux. » conclut-elle tendrement.

C'est alors qu'elle lut dans son regard de la tristesse et cela l'inquiéta.

_ « Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Ne devrais-tu pas être heureux ?

_ Je… J'ai besoin d'aller me promener. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Samson toute la journée ? demanda-t-il par une autre question.

_ Bien sûr, mais…

_ Merci Manny. Pour le café aussi. »

À ces mots, il posa sa tasse pleine sur une des marches de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le box. Pour la première fois, la vieille dame se sentit impuissante pour son petit protégé. Quelque chose semblait le ronger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta les bois sur le dos du cheval.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et tout en se déplaçant à cheval, Baelfire ne sentit pas qu'il était observé pendant toute sa traversée. Trop préoccupé parce ce qu'il adviendrait avec Emma. Mais il était prêt, il assumerait… Le soir vint et vers 23h, Emma quitta ses appartements en tenue de villageoise et sortit comme d'habitude du château en même temps que d'autres domestiques. Elle se dirigea alors sans hésitation vers le grand chêne, le cœur battant.

_ « Faites qu'il soit là, s'il vous plaît… » murmura-t-elle, les mains serrées en une prière muette.

Quelques minutes après, elle aperçut une silhouette contemplant la plaine avec son cheval.

_ « Baelfire… murmura-t-elle à un mètre à peine de lui et ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

_ Emma… je suis désolé… dit-il également à voix basse.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

_ J'ai eu un empêchement… mon père était souffrant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Il n'a que moi...

_ Je… je comprends. Je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas autre chose, qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. » répondit-elle, en le scrutant dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme fuya son regard.

_ « Je… je n'ai pas fini Emma. Je ne peux pas rester. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'on se voie plus souvent, mais ce sera impossible à l'avenir.

_ Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est de ma faute ?

_ Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. J'ai… d'autres priorités. » déclara-t-il sérieusement et là ses yeux inexpressifs vinrent se poser sur ceux de la princesse.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra douloureusement à l'impact de ces mots et de ce regard. Ils étaient si cruels. Cette souffrance s'afficha pleinement sur le visage de la jeune fille et Baelfire baissa la tête l'instant d'après, ne sachant quoi rajouter d'autres. Non loin d'eux et sans le savoir, une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre jubilait face à ce spectacle.

_ « Bon sang, dire que j'ai failli manquer un tel spectacle. réalisa Cora, ayant suivi le jeune Bae toute l'après-midi méditant sur un moyen de l'atteindre.

_ Finalement je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. » ajouta-t-elle en un murmure, étant seule témoin de cette scène.

Suite à ces mots, elle sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers eux avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_ « Bonsoirs, mes chers enfants ! » claironna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent surpris et en reconnaissant l'identité de l'intruse, ces derniers se figèrent d'effroi.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

En voyant Cora s'avancer vers eux vêtue d'une robe d'un vert foncé, Baelfire serra du poing et ne bougea pas de sa position. Emma ne sut que faire à part rester près de lui et voir avec effarement le cauchemar de sa famille depuis des années. Ils ne dirent rien.

_ « Eh bien aucune politesse ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! On se demande qui a bien pu vous éduquer. dit-elle suivi d'un petit rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança Bae en la toisant sans crainte.

_ Mais je viens me venger comme c'était prévu cher Baelfire. » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

À ces mots, ce dernier sentit un profond malaise. Alors Emma allait assister à sa capture ? Allait-elle s'en prendre à elle aussi ? Emma scruta Cora et lui, surprise. Comment Baelfire était-il arrivé à enrager cette maudite sorcière ?

_ « Je te rassure. J'ai tout mon temps maintenant que j'ai monopolisé votre attention. En faite je dois dire que je suis ravie d'être là ce soir. Voir deux jeunes adolescents comme vous ensemble, c'est totalement adorable. » annonça-t-elle tout sourire.

Le jeune homme se détacha davantage d'Emma et s'avança vers Cora. Celui-ci se retrouva à un mètre d'elle.

_ « Je crois que vous vous fourvoyez, Cora. répondit-il simplement, croisant les bras contre lui, la fixant avec ironie.

_ Oh très cher, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas entre vous deux. N'est-ce pas, Emma ? » interpella la sorcière en faisant un geste de la main vers cette dernière.

La jeune fille ne dit mot, elle souffrait en silence. Encore une fois Bae la rejetait. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était donc pas partagé ? Baelfire évita de regarder Emma.

_ « N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! On se connait à peine. Je l'ai juste sauvé d'une attaque. Ne confondez pas de l'amour avec de la reconnaissance et du respect. Car honnêtement c'est tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. ajouta le jeune homme, d'une voix assez claire.

_ Ne pense pas m'avoir avec ce petit jeu-là mon garçon ! » prévint-elle, menaçante.

La princesse croisa ses bras et contempla le sol, telle une condamnée. C'était fini. Tout espoir était brisé… il n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour elle. Une larme s'échappa rapidement. Il fallait vraiment être à côté de la plaque pour ne pas être convaincu par son discours si détaché et si formel. Tout... Tout était dépourvu de sentiments.

_ « Ce n'est pas un jeu Cora. Je ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai qu'un but dans la vie et ce sentiment n'y fait pas parti. L'amour fait souffrir, l'amour est une faiblesse. Je l'ai compris assez tôt pour ne jamais me laisser prendre une nouvelle fois.

_ Si convaincant… es-tu en train de me dire que seul ton père compte dans ta vie ?

_ Oui et c'est le seul. » déclara-t-il, sans appel.

Bien évidemment il mentait, mais c'était pour une noble cause. Il savait se défendre, son père aussi. Mais pas les autres gens qu'il appréciait. Ses yeux ne faillirent pas quand Cora l'observa attentivement.

_ « Très bien, c'est bon à savoir. Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je prends la peine de te poser une question ainsi qu'à la charmante jeune fille ? » lâcha-t-elle, d'un air innocent.

À ces mots, Emma sentit une inquiétude l'envahir. Elle n'allait pas oser… Le jeune homme ne cilla pas et resta stoïque.

_ « Dites toujours. murmura-t-il, d'un air indifférent.

_ Baelfire… sais-tu réellement qui est cette jeune fille ? Et toi, Emma ? Sais-tu qui est ton sauveur ? Moi je vais vous le dire. C'est tellement risible, mais quelle ironie du sort avons-nous là ! » annonça-t-elle, sérieusement.

Emma regarda Baelfire, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce dernier semblait recevoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Que voulait-elle dire ? Le jeune homme en entendant la question, releva la tête et fixa Cora puis Emma d'un air anxieux.

_ « Non… songea-t-il, le regard vide.

_ Elle va lui dire… Je veux disparaître. » pensa-t-elle, mettant une main sur son cœur et fermant les yeux péniblement.

Cora rit alors légèrement à ce spectacle.

_ « Pas d'amour hein ? Alors je vais faire les présentations officiellement vu qu'apparemment aucun de vous ne l'a fait. Emma, je te présente Baelfire, le fils du ténébreux. Eh oui, il a bien un fils. Baelfire, la jeune fille en tenue de paysanne que tu vois là est une imposture. Sous cette apparence se cache une princesse. La fille de Blanche-Neige et de Charmant. Eh bien… réaction ? » s'enquit-elle en les observant, amusée.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux jeunes adolescents. Bae avait du mal à réaliser… Emma écarquilla les yeux avec saisissement.

_ « Non… » murmura-t-elle, profondément peinée.

Elle le regarda et croisa son regard, empli de culpabilité.

_ « J'ai bien fait de ne rien dire… notre amour est impossible. Définitivement… » pensèrent Emma et Baelfire en chœur.

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Le mal était fait. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

_ « Vous avez fini? J'imagine que maintenant vous allez faire de moi votre prisonnier ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid.

_ Ouh ! Cela t'a-t-il blessé que je dise ton petit secret ?

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire. Si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, ça aurait un autre jour. J'en avais conscience. On n'appartient pas au même monde c'est un fait, n'en parlons plus.

_ Un tel détachement… très étrange ton attitude, mais je vais donner une réponse à ton interrogation. Prisonnier ça dépend dans quel sens, mais en tout cas, je n'emmènerais pas que toi. J'ai tellement de comptes à rendre avec la famille de cette ravissante princesse.

_ Vous êtes folle. affirma le jeune adolescent, le regard glacial.

Ce mot eut le don d'énerver Cora, qu'elle le bâillonna avec une serviette apparut de nulle part. Il essaya de se l'enlever, mais elle lui attacha également les mains et les pieds. Bae tenta de dire à Emma de fuir, les yeux suppliants. La jolie princesse recula et essaya, mais elle finit par être attachée aux pieds aussi. Elle tomba à plein ventre et dans sa chute, elle se cogna le front contre un caillou dissimulé sous la terre. Emma n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Baelfire s'énerva en la voyant inerte et il eut le temps de ne rien faire, car cette chère Cora lui jeta une poudre sur le visage. Il perdit connaissance.

_Au Manoir de Cora Mills - Dans la cave…_

Baelfire était enfermé dans une grande salle vide, les deux bras attachés en l'air et le sol était couvert de terre. Soudain une silhouette apparut sous les lueurs des torches aux quatre recoins de la pièce, celle-ci jeta un bac d'eau sur lui. Le contact de l'eau froide le réveilla instantanément et il trouva devant lui Cora, dans une robe d'un rouge sombre. Il regarda tout autour de lui frénétiquement et se rendit compte de l'absence d'Emma. Il n'avait plus aucun bâillon sur la bouche.

_ « Où est-elle ? s'écria-t-il, tremblant légèrement.

_ Est-ce vraiment important ? Tu m'as assuré tout à l'heure que tu ne ressentais rien pour cette fille. Juste à part peut-être de la compassion en tant que bon samaritain que tu es. dit-elle avant de poser le bac par terre.

_ Si vous… commença-t-il à dire, d'un air furieux.

_ Si quoi ? » questionna Cora en faisant apparaître de nulle part un fouet.

Baelfire se redressa lentement et fixa l'objet prudemment dans sa main. Un garde entra dans la salle et elle le lui passa. Le jeune homme s'abstint alors de commentaire, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

_ « Vous allez faire quoi ? Me torturer ? À coup de fouet ? Je n'ai rien à avouer.

_ Certes, c'est plus pour le plaisir. En te blessant, cela blessera ce cher Rumplestiltskin. Nous allons commencer avec 25 coups de fouet pour toi. Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'être aussi désobligeant avec moi. Ensuite je m'occuperais de cette princesse sans connaissance. »

Cora fit un signe à son garde. Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune adolescent et déchira l'arrière de son haut. Son manteau avait disparu on ne sait où. Bae grinça des dents et la regarda sans fléchir. Elle acquiesça de la tête, d'un air hautain et le premier coup fut porté. Il serra la corde enroulée autour de ses deux mains, fermant les yeux et se retenant de crier.

_ Arriverai-je à tenir… songea-t-il pendant un moment de flottement, avant de subir inlassablement le même traitement.

_Non loin de cette salle… - Les cachots_

Dans un des cachots humides gisait la jeune princesse inconsciente. Elle reprit connaissance au bout d'un laps de temps, son réveil fut d'ailleurs des plus perturbants, car elle entendit des cris de souffrance par intermittence. En se redressant effrayée, Emma chercha Baelfire des yeux. Il n'était nulle part et elle se retrouva très désorientée par ce lieu étrange. Elle entendit seulement le bruit des coups de fouet et elle se mit à trembler.

_ « Non… qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ! pensa-t-elle, horrifiée.

_ Bae ! Non, arrêtez ! » cria-t-elle en tenant les barreaux de sa cage.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle toujours pour lui ? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer. Ce qu'elle ressentait malgré tout était plus fort qu'elle. Cet amour bien qu'impossible ne la quittait pas… Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Baelfire. S'il ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi la culpabilité est apparue dans ces yeux quand elle sut qui il était et pourquoi ce dernier lui a dit de partir d'un air suppliant, le visage bâillonné. D'ailleurs depuis le début, il essayait par tous les moments de fuir son regard tout en disant les choses à Cora. Serait-il possible qu'il est menti pour la protéger elle au final ? Pourtant il était très convaincant…

_ « Ça ne sert à rien d'hurler, jeune fille. Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre de là-bas. déclara une voix masculine accoudé aux barreaux d'un autre cachot, pensif.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

_ Moi je ne te veux rien. Je ne suis pas là pour toi ma chère princesse. Je suis un simple pirate et je suis complice avec Cora. Nous avons des points en communs, nous détestons tous les deux une même personne.

_ Vous n'allez donc rien me faire ?

_ Moi non. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant avec Cora. Après le jeune homme, ce sera ton tour. » avoua-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang.

**Le garde avait fini les 25 coups de fouet. Le jeune adolescent transpirait et l'odeur du sang régnait dans l'air.

_ « Détachez-le ! On va faire la même chose avec cette princesse. » annonça Cora, à présent assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaître par magie.

L'homme se dirigea vers lui et entreprit de défaire les liens. Bae en entendant cela, refusa de quitter cette place.

_ « Mais que fais-tu ? s'exclama la sorcière, fronçant des sourcils.

_ C'est mon père que vous voulez faire souffrir en priorité. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'infliger le même traitement à Emma. Vous l'avez attrapé, elle est votre prisonnière. Elle n'a rien de dangereux, elle ne pourrait pas se sauver. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec moi. Il ne faudrait pas me sous-estimer. fit l'adolescent, en respirant difficilement.

_ Que veux-tu à la fin ?

_ S'il faut qu'il y ait pour vous 50 coups de fouet en tout, je suis prêt à tous les endosser.

_ Et tu dis ne pas l'aimer ? lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Je suis bon samaritain comme vous le dites. J'aide toujours mon prochain. La gentillesse me perdra. décréta-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Je vois… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais toujours trouver quelque chose de mieux que cela pour cette enfant. Rattachez-le ! Il semble qu'il n'en ait pas eu assez. »

Le garde suivit donc les ordres et continua dans sa lancée, le fouet dans la main.

_Les cachots_

Emma entendit à nouveau le fouet après un bref moment de silence. Seulement il n'y avait plus aucun cri. Son cœur se serra en imaginant Baelfire attaché, subissant tous ces coups. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, elle était vraiment lamentable…

_ « Tiens c'est étrange… murmura le pirate, tout en aiguisant pensivement son crochet.

_ Quoi donc ? dit-elle d'un air tremblant.

_ J'ai bien compté 25 coups de fouet. Normalement ça aurait dû être à toi… Ce qui signifie que ton ami s'est porté volontaire pour subir les 25 autres. Il faut être sacrément courageux ou idiot pour accepter à nouveau le même traitement. » constata le pirate libre, en scrutant la jeune princesse.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Bae avait été si froid et si distant alors pourquoi prenait-il tout à sa place ?

_ « Il m'aime ? » pensa-t-elle, perdue.

Elle repensa à leur rencontre, à sa gentillesse, à son doux regard quand il la contemplait, à leurs mains serrées qui ne voulaient pas se quitter… Ils avaient si gênés puis elle songea aussi à sa main contre la sienne sur le flanc du cheval. Ce n'était pas un geste anodin. Le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec le caractère terrifiant de son père. Parfois, on ne décide pas des parents qu'on a n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots c'était comme avec son père… pour pouvoir exprimer des sentiments parfois de simples gestes d'affection étaient suffisants. En réalisant ceci, Emma sut que Bae avait préféré tout nier en bloc et en apprenant qui ils étaient, cela ne fit que le conforter dans ses choix, ceux-ci qu'Emma ne voulut pas partager. Égoïstement, elle souhaitait ne jamais se séparer de lui qu'il soit ou non le fils d'un homme craint de tous, qu'elle soit ou non une princesse. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, elle ne voulait pas… Emma finit par regretter les mots qu'elle avait pensé. Si cela avait été à refaire, elle lui dirait sans hésitation qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'ils trouveraient tous les deux un moyen pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Mais le voulait-il ? Elle posa sa tête contre l'un des barreaux et ferma les yeux, ignorant superbement le complice de Cora.

_ « Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide…s'il vous plaît, sauvez Baelfire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. songea-t-elle en croisant ses mains telle une prière, tout en supportant les bruits des coups de fouet.

** _ « Tu es devenu bien silencieux pour cette nouvelle série de coups. » constata la femme brune, en regardant le visage blanc du garçon.

Il la regarda et reçut encore un coup au moment des propos de Cora. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Son corps souffrait atrocement de ces innombrables marques sur le dos.

_ « C'est parce que… je viens de réaliser qu'Emma était… peut-être à côté… et qu'elle pouvait tout entendre alors… je m'abstins de vous…. Donner ce plaisir. annonça-t-il d'un air saccadé à chaque coup de fouet lancé.

_ Voyez-vous ça ? Si attentionné jusqu'à la moelle.

_ Cela vous frustre… n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous… supplie pas d'arrêter. répondit-il avec un sourire quelque peu fatigué.

_ Non…

_ Si vous voulez… me faire enlever tout… espoir de sortir,… de m'échapper alors… vous vous fourrez… le doigt dans l'œil. Je sortirai… mon père et moi… nous nous occuperons de vous… et vous souffrirez 100 fois pire…

_ Ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-elle en stoppant le garde.

Cora lui demanda de sortir et défit les liens du jeune homme d'un geste de la main. Elle le suréleva un peu d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier touchait le sol du bout de ses doigts de pieds.

_ « Tu cherches à me mettre à bout ? questionna-t-elle, d'une lueur assassine.

_ Je ne sais pas. lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Enlève ce sourire suffisant de tes lèvres. menaça-t-elle d'un air ombrageux.

_ Ou sinon quoi… Cora ? provoqua-t-il, d'un ton rebelle.

_ Tu l'auras voulu mon garçon… »

Alors sa main gauche entra dans la poitrine du jeune homme afin de récupérer son cœur. Bae serra des dents puis finit par regarder Cora. Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux quelques secondes après.

_ « Mais que se passe-t-il Cora ? Vous ne trouvez pas mon cœur ? s'enquit-il, d'un air amusé.

_ Comment? ... C'est impossible que… fulmina-t-elle, en sortant sa main de sa poitrine et lâchant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

_… que mon père puisse me l'avoir arraché ? Effectivement ça a été très difficile de lui faire entendre raison, mais il a fini par capituler à ma demande. Voyez-vous, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi… »

*Flashback – Au Dark Castle*

_ « Papa… j'aurais une question à te poser ? demanda Baelfire en rejoignant son père qui tissait distraitement.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Dis-moi, est-ce que tous les sorciers y compris toi et Cora savent contrôler les gens avec la magie ?

_ Oui bien sûr, en quelque sorte… Généralement on arrache le cœur d'une personne. On peut soit contrôler son cœur en les faisant agir ou parler comme bon nous semble ou bien il peut être également écrasé. La personne est alors donc tuée. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de question, Bae ? soupira son père.

_ Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose comme ça... Cora le fait-elle ?

_… Il me semble que c'est son passe-temps favori. Cora en a toute une collection. marmonna-t-il.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui… mais bon sang, où veux-tu en venir ? s'écria Rumple, anxieux.

_ Papa j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… J'ai une idée pour piéger Cora mais pour cela il faut que tu m'enlèves mon cœur. » dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son père.

Rumple se leva alors brusquement, comme piqué à vif par le geste de son fils.

_ « Non c'est hors de question ! Laisse-moi à la place mettre un sort pour…

_ Non. Si ce que tu m'as dit hier est vrai. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle pourrait très bien trouver une solution. coupa Bae, déterminé.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à toi, non !

_ C'est moi qui te le demande Papa. Je préfère 100 fois cette solution qu'autre chose.

_ Mon dieu Bae… murmura son père, attristé.

_ On gardera un train d'avance. » conclut son fils, d'un ton qui se voulait être rassurant.

Son père passa une main sur son visage, affligé par la demande de son fils.

_ « Je ne peux pas Bae…

_ Papa en enlevant mon cœur, tu t'assures qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir de contrôle sur moi.

_ Tu seras néanmoins tout aussi vulnérable et sans cœur, tu seras une coquille vide. Tu ne ressentiras plus tes émotions. Tu te sentiras invulnérable, tu pourrais te mettre en danger… s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ C'est le but. En provoquant Cora, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera mais je serais préparé et je m'habituerais à cette sensation. Dû moins jusqu'à ce que le problème soit régler. Je ferais tout à ce moment-là pour la mettre à bout et ça finira par effleurer son esprit de vouloir m'arracher le cœur. C'est là que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

_ Comment ça ?

_ A la place de ce vide, jette un sort qui au moindre contact cela puisse freiner de manière indéterminée sa magie. Tu es intelligent… tu fais tellement de potions. Tu as peut être une idée d'un sort qui pourrait démunir Cora. En mettant sa main dans ma poitrine, elle sera condamnée.

_ C'est très dangereux Bae…

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant… Tu dois me faire confiance. C'est le seul moyen ! » s'exclama Baelfire.

Il soupira longuement puis finit par se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants.

_ « Très bien. J'ai une idée là-dessus. On s'y met maintenant… Mais dès que c'est fini…

_ Oui… tu me le remettras. Je sais, je te fais confiance. Tu le cacheras précieusement. » conclut-il avec un pauvre sourire.

*Fin du flashback*

Bae résuma alors la situation à Cora. Cette dernière regarda sa main et celle-ci commença à prendre une couleur grisâtre.

_ « Voilà. Pris à votre propre piège Cora. A présent, mon père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, car voyez-vous ce sort agit comme une alarme. Astucieux, non ? Maintenant je vous conseillerais de partir pour essayer de sauver votre pauvre petite vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dépêchez-vous… il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne fasse effet. déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. On se retrouvera, je ne perdrais pas ! cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une fumée violette.

_ Pfff… C'est ce qu'on verra. » marmonna-t-il puis l'instant d'après, il s'écroula par terre pris d'une douleur lancinante.

C'est alors qu'une autre fumée violette apparut et ce fut son père qui arriva. En voyant son fils, le front en sueur, il n'attendit pas l'avis de ce dernier. Il mit une main dans son dos et un voile transparent parut.

_ « Que… que fais-tu ? demanda Bae, faiblement, ne pouvant plus bouger.

_ Je soulage tes blessures Bae. Le reste on le fera plus tard, on doit partir. » murmura-t-il tout en redressant son fils et faisant apparaître une couverture qu'il mit sur son dos.

En effet, la douleur disparut instantanément.

_ « Non… Emma est enfermée quelque part. S'il te plaît, Papa… répondit-il en passant une main sur son visage quelque peu fatigué.

_ Emma ? La princesse, mais que faisait-elle avec toi ? s'écria son père, les sourcils froncés tout en se dirigeant avec lui vers la porte.

_ Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. » se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

En sortant, ils virent non loin de cette salle une série de cachots et deux silhouettes, l'une assise à même le sol et une autre accoudée contre une cage. En reconnaissant Hook, le sang de Rumple ne fit qu'un tour. Le pirate remarqua alors du mouvement et l'aperçut.

_ « Alors comme ça le crocodile est revenu. Tu n'as pas trop souffert ? provoqua Hook en montrant son crochet.

_ Toi, tu vas le payer ! grinça des dents le ténébreux.

_ Non, Papa ! Ce n'est pas le moment, délivre-la ! intervint Bae, en arrêtant la main de son père.

_ Écoute ton fiston Crocodile ! »

Sans fut assez pour le sorcier, il l'envoya valser malgré tout, à l'autre bout du couloir des cachots et le pirate fut assommé contre le mur. Emma ayant entendu de l'agitation observa la scène entre les barreaux. Bae était à côté de son père et en l'apercevant, il se dirigea vers elle, inquiet.

_ « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_ Oui… » murmura-t-elle en le contemplant attentivement.

Seulement il ne soutint pas son regard et tourna la tête vers son père. Rumple regarda alors son fils et cette fille échanger de simples mots. Il comprit alors la situation… Il soupira de dépit. Il fit un geste de la main et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit.

_ « Allons-y… » murmura Rumple.

Baeflire releva Emma et sans faire intention, celui-ci prit sa main et la guida dans l'obscurité. Elle ne sut quoi dire trop concentré sur ce geste de sa part. Il n'y avait rien de briser… Il tenait à elle et c'était une preuve suffisante pour elle.

_ « Il est quelle heure ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps… murmura le jeune Baelfire à son père.

_ Plus de 10h du matin… maintenant rapprochez-vous, ce sera plus facile de nous déplacer avec la magie. » objecta son père avant de se retourner vers eux.

Baelfire le regarda d'un air ironique, mais le ténébreux l'ignora. Quant à Emma, une vague d'angoisse s'empara d'elle en pensant à ses parents. Le sorcier les enveloppa alors de la même fumée et l'instant d'après, ils ne furent plus dans cet endroit.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige – 10 heures passées_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre de la jeune princesse.

_ « Emma chérie, tu es réveillé ? Je rentre… » annonça Blanche-Neige derrière le battant de la porte.

La Reine entra et observa la pièce. Elle vit que le lit n'était pas défait et que sa fille n'était nulle part. Elle eut alors un mauvais pressentiment.

_ « Charmant ! Grincheux ! » cria-t-elle dans le couloir, d'un ton angoissé.

Quelques minutes après, ils accoururent vers elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blanche ? demanda son mari.

_ Emma n'est pas là ! Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Oh David j'ai si peur…

_ Rassurez-vous majestés ! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Certains vont fouiller le château et d'autres iront voir à l'extérieur du château. décréta le nain, d'un air déterminé et partit aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

_ David…

_ Reste à la maison au cas où elle y est. Je vais aller patrouiller avec les nains en dehors du château, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. » murmura-t-il tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il partit et Blanche serra ses bras contre elle, inquiète du sort de sa fille.

_Près du château – au même moment_

Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire et Emma apparurent non loin du château. Le soleil était radieux, mais pas les esprits des 3 voyageurs. La princesse mit une main devant ses yeux éblouis, le temps qu'elle s'accoutume à la lumière puis elle sentit que son compagnon lui serrait son autre main un peu plus fortement. Il regarda son père, d'un air entendu et ce dernier décida de marcher un peu plus loin, se rendant compte de la tournure des évènements. Emma posa alors son autre main sur celle du garçon et les yeux de Bae vinrent se poser sur les siens. Elle devait lui dire. Maintenant.

_ « Bae… débuta-t-elle, d'un air tremblant.

_ Je suis désolé Emma. J'ai dû mentir pour un tas de choses, mais certaines s'avèrent être vraies. coupa-t-il, sans appel.

_ Que… ? balbutia-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai rien à t'offrir si ce n'est le danger et une mort certaine. De plus tu es une princesse et moi, moi je suis le fils du ténébreux. On n'appartient pas au même monde. Je serais plus rassuré si tu restais auprès des tiens d'autant que ce royaume finira par t'appartenir.

_ Mais ça ne changera rien. Que tu sois là ou non, Cora en veut également à ma famille. Puis je… je m'en fiche du rang qu'on a ! Ce que tu dis n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu es différent…

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi Emma… répondit-il en lâchant la main de la princesse, d'un ton sérieux.

_ Si je sais certaines choses et…

_ Arrête de te faire du mal. Je ne te mérite pas. soutint-il, d'un ton froid.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi dans juger. Sois honnête envers toi-même ! Bae, je t'en prie. Crois en nous. Je t'… commença-t-elle à échapper, mais Bae mit une main sur sa bouche.

_ Ne prononce plus jamais ces paroles. Je ne reviendrai jamais. Je ne veux plus te revoir. » dit-il tout près d'elle, d'un air indéchiffrable.

Soudain, derrière elle, elle sentit une agitation et des gens l'interpeller, mais elle était trop choquée par cette dureté. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il agirait ainsi avec elle un jour. Elle l'avait pensé si gentil… Il enleva sa main de ses lèvres, la regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers son père.

_ « Emma ? Emma !» cria son père en l'apercevant près de deux silhouettes.

En arrivant à elle suivi des gardes, il scruta le visage dévasté de sa fille et tourna la tête vers les deux intrus. Il reconnut le ténébreux.

_ «Vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? s'écria-t-il plein de colère.

_ Moi je n'ai rien fait, mais vous devriez vous abstenir de me menacer avec une épée. Il se trouve que je viens de sauver votre fille. Cora l'avait faite prisonnière avec... »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation en regardant son fils. L'absence de son cœur masquait toute émotion, mais il s'imaginait qu'à l'heure actuelle, Bae serait profondément blessé et abattu.

_ «… avec mon fils. Votre fille pourra appuyer ma version des faits. Sur ce, nous rentrons ! »

Suite à ces mots, il disparut avec son fils. Emma resta tétanisée et son père tenta en vain de la rassurer, de la consoler, mais les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de glisser sur son visage.

À suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

En arrivant au Dark Castle, Bae se détacha de son père et attendit, d'un air absent. Rumple scruta son fils avec inquiétude puis partit pour revenir avec une boite en bois sculpté quelques minutes après. Il n'avait pas une seule fois bouger…

_ « Bae… il est temps. murmura-t-il doucement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Vais-je avoir mal ? demanda le jeune homme, les bras croisés en regardant son père gravement, la couverture toujours sur lui.

_ Quand je vais remettre ton cœur en place, les souvenirs que tu as eus s'en vont s'imbriquer avec lui. Il se pourrait que tu ressentes en une fois tout ce que tu as pu vivre aujourd'hui.

_ D'accord… » répondit Baelfire, hésitant.

Rumple fit sortir de la boite son cœur et avec un geste de la main, un voile doré s'y installa, formant un bouclier autour.

_ « Que fais-tu ? se demanda son fils.

_ J'installe ce sort dont je t'ai parlé. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Dès que je mettrai ton cœur dans ta poitrine, plus personne ne pourra te l'enlever.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. avoua le jeune adolescent en regardant son cœur.

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse une minute de plus sans ton cœur. Tu m'as donné ta parole Bae. Tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Et je sais que quand tu dis ça, tu le respectes.

_ … Très bien… vas-y. » murmura ce dernier, en regardant ailleurs et évitant de fixer le visage de son père pendant le processus.

Rumple ne le fit pas attendre et l'instant d'après, il remit le cœur de son fils en place. Il constata alors la douleur dans les yeux de son enfant, mais ce dernier lui tourna le dos et vint s'appuyer contre une colonne péniblement. Baelfire mit une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux en ressentant toutes les choses qui avaient pu se produire aujourd'hui. Sa froideur le surprit bien que son rejet avec Emma fut la plus grande souffrance qu'il est pu connaître. Il avait pris de gros risques, il en payait à présent le prix. Les larmes glissèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il avait tout sacrifié… il l'avait fait avant qu'il ne récupère son cœur, car c'était la décision qu'il avait prise pour la protéger. Il savait qu'avec son coeur, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Il l'aimait trop, princesse ou non. C'est ce qu'Emma avait essayé de lui dire. S'il avait eu son cœur à cet instant même, il aurait sans doute répondu à ses sentiments et l'aurait embrassé. Baelfire aurait tout fait pour que leur amour fût possible, mais seulement l'ombre de Cora était toujours là ainsi que le fossé concernant leurs deux familles respectives. Son cœur se serra et se sentit brisé, blessé rien qu'en se rappelant la douleur dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait depuis si peu de temps. Puis il sentit une autre forme de douleur, plus lancinante et plus désagréable. Il se tint à la colonne… il avait du mal à respirer en se rappelant ses coups de fouet.

_ « Bae… Je… Je dois te soigner. annonça son père, alarmé.

_ Non… je ne veux pas. C'est mon fardeau… je dois me rappeler. s'exclama-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

_ Bae s'il te plaît… Ces marques sur ton dos t'ont vraiment détruit et te lanceront toujours. Ce sera un handicap toute ta vie. C'est ma faute, elle a fait ça pour m'atteindre. Laisse-moi au moins guérir cette zone, en contrepartie, je ne toucherai pas à cette blessure que tu as sur ta joue.» déclara son père, d'un air suppliant.

Baelfire prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer pendant quelques instants ces tourments, se concentrant uniquement sur sa blessure à la joue. Il l'effleura d'une main tristement… c'était un souvenir de sa rencontre avec elle, une blessure de guerre. Un acte de bravoure et de geste désintéressé. Il essuya ses yeux péniblement et se retourna vers son père. Rumple vit alors le regard abattu de son fils se poser sur lui. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et ne sachant quoi dire, il le prit dans ces bras spontanément. Baelfire resta figé et fut quelque peu surpris par cette étreinte, mais il comprit qu'à sa façon, son père voulait le réconforter.

_ « Tu veux bien ? demanda son père, anxieux, en se redressant et le tenant par les épaules.

_ Oui… » finit par capituler son garçon.

Le ténébreux enleva alors délicatement la couverture et regarda de plus près les dégâts. Il pinça ses lèvres d'un air mécontent, probablement très contrarié par le traitement qu'avait reçu son fils. Puis de la paume de sa main, il utilisa sa magie pour effacer du cou jusqu'au bas de son dos toute trace ensanglantée.

_ « Voilà…

_ Merci… Papa. » répondit le jeune homme, ne sentant plus rien dans son dos.

Sur ces mots, il partit et son père tenta de le retenir.

_ « Où… Où vas-tu ?

_ Dans ma chambre… me changer… » rassura-t-il.

Rumple le laissa alors, mais l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son fils quant à sa relation avec la princesse, ne le quitta pas.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige – Au même moment_

La Reine, son mari, Grincheux et Léo se tenaient devant la porte de la princesse.

_ « Maman ? Pourquoi Emma reste enfermer dans sa chambre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionna Léo, soucieux.

_ Ta sœur est sur le choc. Mais ça finira par passer… murmura Blanche d'un ton rassurant, en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

_ D'accord. dit-il simplement.

_ Mon chéri, tu veux bien aller faire un tour avec Grincheux ? On vous rejoint après. lança-t-elle en regardant d'un air suppliant son loyal ami.

_ Allez viens bonhomme ! marmonna ce dernier d'un ton quelque peu affectueux.

_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre d'autres blagues? » fit le petit prince en prenant la main du nain et s'éloignant avec lui dans le couloir.

Blanche le remercia avec gratitude d'un signe de tête. Grincheux opina de la tête respectueusement avant de quitter les appartements de la jeune princesse.

_ « Oh David, qu'allons-nous faire ? Elle refuse de nous parler. Elle a juste… confirmé que Rumplestiltskin l'avait bien sauvé des griffes de Cora et après ça plus rien.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu notre fille si triste et si dévastée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais en l'occurrence Emma nous as caché des choses.

_ J'ai contacté notre ami… J'espère qu'avec lui, elle pourra nouer le dialogue. Je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse.

_ Moi non plus, Blanche. Moi non plus. » murmura David en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, inquiet.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment devant la porte de la chambre de leur fille puis arriva alors Gepetto, Pinocchio ainsi que l'ami en question sur qui tout repose. Jiminy Criquet. Ce dernier était sur l'épaule de Gepetto.

_ « Je suis contente de vous voir. Merci d'être venu Jiminy. annonça la Reine.

_ Vos majestés ! Je vais essayer de lui parler et voir ce qui ne va pas. Mais je ne vous promets rien. soupira le criquet après les avoir salué, songeant au caractère distant d'Emma à l'heure actuelle.

_ Fais de ton mieux. Nous attendons ici. » encouragea Blanche, tenant au passage la main de son époux.

Le criquet acquiesça de la tête. Gepetto lui tendit la main et il monta dessus. Le vieil homme le posa près de l'interstice de la porte puis s'y faufila prudemment.

_ « J'espère qu'il obtiendra une réponse… avoua David, attristé.

_ C'est un bon confident… il m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma jeune époque quand j'ai perdu mes parents. Il a toujours su trouver les bons mots…

_ Si seulement elle nous disait ce qu'elle ressentait… » s'écria-t-elle.

Pinocchio se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait sa petite idée vu qu'Emma s'était confiée à lui pas plus tard qu'hier. De plus, il travaillait sur un projet. Il voulait reprendre tous les récits de vie marquants de ce pays et il avait découvert des choses intéressantes notamment sur Baelfire. Voilà pourquoi son nom lui avait paru familier hier. Il avait découvert la triste vérité en fouillant à nouveau dans sa documentation ce matin. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement et regarda en arrière. Se demandant s'il ne devait pas partir. Blanche-Neige était pensive puis elle remarqua le comportement étrange de Pinocchio. Ce dernier avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Il doit savoir quelque chose vu que sa fille et lui sont des amis d'enfance.

_ « Pinocchio ? Tu sais quelque chose de toute cette histoire ? Emma a pu t'en parler, non ? s'enquit-elle.

_ Je… bredouilla quelque peu ce dernier, gêné.

_ Bon sang, fiston… Parle ! lança Gepetto, étonné de l'attitude de son fils.

_ C'est possible oui… avoua alors Pinocchio en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ Je t'en prie, explique-nous. ajouta David, d'un ton rassurant en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Nous sommes amis. Il lui arrive de se confier à moi et… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de trahir sa confiance en vous révélant certaines choses. J'ai beaucoup de respect envers vous, mais également envers elle. Je suis un peu dépassé...

_ On a besoin de savoir. Nous sommes ses parents tout de même. Nous ne pourrons pas la comprendre si elle ne nous dit rien. Alors je t'en prie, aide-nous à comprendre pourquoi elle est ainsi. s'exclama Blanche, en colère.

_ Blanche… Tu n'aides pas beaucoup Pinocchio. temporisa David en la contemplant, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Mais je suis sa mère… Je suis inquiète, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça… »

Pinocchio soupira alors et regarda son père ainsi que les parents d'Emma tristement.

_ « Je ne pense pas qu'Emma soit sur le choc parce qu'elle a été retenue prisonnière par Cora. Elle tient à quelqu'un… commença-t-il à dire, d'un air hésitant.

_ Le jeune garçon… le fils du ténébreux. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa David.

_ Oui…

_ Comment cela est possible ? Elle a été retenue prisonnière avec lui que depuis hier par Cora. demanda Blanche, surprise.

_ Euh… non. Ils se sont déjà vus avant. Il y a quelques jours, Emma a fait le mur… enfin pas au sens propre. Elle a pris des vêtements d'une des servantes et les a portés. Elle sortait du château par la porte de service. Elle est allée voir la pluie d'étoiles filantes dont je lui avais parlé quelques jours avant. dit-il, maladroitement.

_ Elle est sortie en cachette ? Mais réalise-t-elle… ? s'énerva quelque peu Charmant.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Elle m'a assuré qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Jusque ce qu'hier, je la vois pleurer dans sa chambre et me parle de… Baelfire. Emma la rencontrait ce soir-là. Elle s'était retrouvée piégé par 3 petites frappes et il est venu à son secours. déclara Pinocchio, soucieux.

_ C'est son prénom ? À ce garçon ? Il l'a sauvé de ces sales types ? demanda David, préoccupé.

_ Oui…

_ Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? questionna Blanche, en pleine confusion.

_ Bon sang… marmonna alors Gepetto.

_ Eh bien… elle a commencé à ressentir des choses pour lui. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à maintenant si c'était de l'amitié ou non. Mais en faisant le parallèle avec moi, elle a réalisé que c'était bien plus que ça. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Seulement avant-hier ils devaient se retrouver pour assister à la fête au village néanmoins il n'a pas pu venir. Je lui ai alors… suggéré d'y retourner le lendemain pour voir s'il aurait une explication à lui donner.

_ Tu as dit quoi ? » cria David.

Pinocchio allait défendre son cas quand Jiminy apparut à nouveau devant eux. Il semblait abattu. Gepetto le prit et le posa à nouveau sur son épaule, le scrutant d'un air compatissant. David, quant à lui, tenta de se reprendre en vain.

_ « Je suis désolé Charmant, Blanche-Neige… Je n'ai rien plus lui tirer malgré mes vaines tentatives. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est et je cite : « Ce qui s'est passé, ne leur concernent en rien. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! ». Euh… voilà. Mais j'ai pu voir beaucoup de tristesse et de souffrance dans son regard. J'ai cherché une réaction par rapport à Cora et aux autres personnes qui avaient été présente avec elle. Emma a détourné les yeux quand j'ai évoqué le ténébreux et le jeune homme dont vous m'avez parlé par message. Il s'est probablement passé quelque chose entre eux. Notamment le garçon, non ?

_ Effectivement… ma fille a désobéi par-dessus le marché. s'énerva le père d'Emma.

_ Écoutez… tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Emma en avait assez. Elle voulait plus de liberté… enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'elle m'a assuré qu'il était quelqu'un de sérieux, d'attentif sachant bien se défendre. reprit Pinocchio.

_ Et la faire pleurer après ? lança David, toujours furieux.

_ Je travaillais sur quelque chose et des sources m'ont confirmé que Baelfire n'était pas comme son père. Il n'a aucune magie et n'est pas comme lui. Emma et lui ne se sont jamais révélés leur identité…

_ En sachant qu'elle était une princesse et lui, le fils du ténébreux, elle en a conclu qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'est bien ça ? constata Blanche, sérieusement.

_ Je pense… Mais connaissant Emma, il était prévu qu'elle sache si ses sentiments étaient partagés avec lui hier soir. J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé. Probablement qu'il la rejetait… soit parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas soit parce qu'il pensait que l'aimer était impossible. Avec cette histoire avec Cora, qui sait ! Il lui a dit des atrocités pour la protéger et ne plus la mettre en danger. Baelfire n'a jamais eu d'amis. Tout le monde l'éviter sauf peut-être une fille du nom de Maureen.

_ Comment sais-tu tout ça ? interrogea Gepetto.

_ Euh… je vous l'ai dit… j'ai plein de documentations sur pas mal de monde dans à peu près toutes les régions du pays. C'est un boulot assez fastidieux. reconnut-il, d'un pauvre sourire.

_ Si cela est vrai alors la jeune princesse a bien une peine de cœur. Je dirais même qu'elle a le cœur brisé. déclara Jiminy tristement.

_ Je voulais qu'elle retrouve le sourire en la voyant si triste. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas forcément très prudent de l'avoir incité à sortir. Mais voilà, j'assume mes actes. Je comprendrais si…

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas Pinocchio. Elle est revenue saine et sauve c'est l'essentiel. À présent je peux comprendre… murmura Blanche.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna David.

_ Rien malheureusement… Il lui faut du temps. Ce sentiment est nouveau pour elle… Souviens-toi au tout début de notre rencontre. Rien n'était rose. On a beaucoup souffert. Seulement, je ne pensais pas un instant que notre fille s'imaginerait qu'on l'interdirait d'aimer qui que ce soit. Après tout, tu n'as aucun sang royal.

_ Vous ne l'avez probablement jamais dit à Emma. objecta Pinocchio.

_ C'est vrai… nous aurions dû, mais même sans ça, je n'arriverais pas à faire confiance au ténébreux ainsi qu'à son fils. » avoua David, d'un ton très sérieux.

Blanche-Neige soupira impuissante vis-à-vis d'Emma concernant cet amour particulier. Personne ne broncha au dernier propos de Charmant et le groupe assemblé finit par partir l'instant d'après. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Emma ne perdit pas une miette de leurs conversations. Elle aurait dû être furieuse auprès de son ami, mais honnêtement sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais su certaines choses pendant leur discussion. Arriverait-elle à l'oublier ? C'est bien ce qu'elle se demandait… Il l'avait repoussé par plusieurs fois que sans fut assez pour elle. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre une chose pareille. Même si ces parents ne viennent pas du même rang, le fait que Baelfire n'est pas accepté ses sentiments étaient clair pour elle. Ce qu'avait dit Pinocchio d'ailleurs sur lui et ses éventuels agissements, elle n'y crut plus. Il lui avait bien dit dans le blanc des yeux : « Ne prononce plus jamais ces paroles. Je ne reviendrai jamais. Je ne veux plus te revoir. » Contre la porte, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y posa sa tête, les yeux fermés.

_Chez Manny – Quelques heures plus tard…_

Quand Baelfire vint la voir. Le cœur de Manny manqua un battement. Son protégé n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'invita à rentrer. Le jeune homme finit par lui poser une question, les yeux baissés sur son chocolat chaud que Manny lui avait préparé exprès quelques minutes plus tard.

_ « Savais-tu qu'elle… qu'Emma était la fille de Blanche-Neige ?

_ Non, mon garçon. Nous ne conversons qu'à distance, la Reine et moi. Je savais juste qu'elle avait une fille aînée et un petit garçon. »

Elle l'observa tristement.

_ « Quand j'ai vu Samson revenir tous seul à la maison, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée… grâce au ciel, tu vas bien ainsi que la jeune fille. Une seule question néanmoins demeure : lui as-tu dit ce que tu ressentais ? »

Il la regarda gravement et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête

_ « Pourquoi ? Tu tiens à elle, ça se voit. Je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu m'as dit une chose hier… que je devais faire tout protéger celle que j'aime. C'est ce que j'ai fait même si ce n'est pas la situation que tu pouvais t'imaginer. J'avais déjà pris ma décision. Cela a été facile… je crois que j'ai été assez convaincant pour Emma.

_ Toi ? Ce n'est pas possible… tu es si gentil, si adorable… Tu n'aurais jamais manqué de tact ou volontairement blessé quelqu'un. Le seul avec qui tu pouvais te prendre la tête comme ça en temps normal c'est ton père et encore. remarqua la vieille dame.

_ Je n'avais plus mon cœur Manny alors ce fut assez simple pour moi de lui dire certaines choses. J'étais différent, détaché, insolent et indélicat. Après ce que j'ai dit, crois-moi, elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. » avoua-t-il avec un soupir.

Il finit son chocolat et posa la tasse sur la table. C'est alors que Manny frappa sa tête avec un bâton de bois.

_ « Aïe ! s'écria-t-il, quelque peu surpris.

_ Tu n'as aucune cervelle, mon garçon. Je suis très déçue. Je me retiens honnêtement de t'assommer avec. Tu n'as encore rien compris. Tu n'avais pas à décider seul de tout ça. À coup sûr, tu ne lui as même laissé le temps de parler. Cœur ou pas, tu as dû voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Alors ? » s'enquit la vieille dame, d'un air entendu.

Baelfire revit sa tristesse, ses balbutiements et son étonnement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard malheureux.

_ « Oui, elle a essayé de me le dire. Mais je l'ai empêché de le faire. » avoua-t-il prudemment en surveillant le bâton de Manny.

Puis elle tenta un second coup, mais il l'évita de justesse. La vieille dame soupira, contrariée, et reposa son bâton à sa place.

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis, je suis… répondit-elle, d'un air dépassé.

_ Oui, je sais… Je vivrais en sachant qu'elle m'aime, que je l'aime aussi sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Je vivrais aussi avec l'idée qu'elle me détestera pour lui avoir fait croire que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Si c'est le prix a payé pour ne pas la mettre en danger aussi bien à cause de Cora que de mon père alors je ferais avec.

_ Tu penses que tu l'oublieras après ça ?

_ Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un, pas même Maureen. Emma m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais, elle se moquait du rang social ou bien de savoir que mon père était le ténébreux. Pour une princesse je n'aurais jamais pensé cela… jusqu'aujourd'hui. De plus, elle a fait naître un nouveau sentiment en moi et m'a donné envie d'y croire. L'amour entre deux personnes que tout oppose peut-il être aussi fort? J'imagine… J'avais peur de ce sentiment avant… maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'on ressent pour une personne. J'aime Emma et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un avant, par rapport à mon père et grâce à Emma, je sais que c'est faux.

_ Que vas-tu faire à présent ? questionna Manny, d'un air chagriné.

_ Eh bien continuez ce que j'ai toujours fait avant de la rencontrer. J'ai un test à passer dans quelques mois… Je ne dois pas le manquer. Il faut que je réussisse. J'imagine qu'après je voyagerais un peu, je serais majeur donc j'espère que mon père pourra l'accepter. Je sais que ma vie ne sera pas de tout repos de toute façon avec Cora qui pourrait faire son retour, mais… je serais prudent en tout cas ».déclara Bae, sérieusement.

Manny se redressa alors et vint l'étreindre une deuxième fois, sans rien dire. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire. Au fond, la vieille dame savait qu'il faisait bonne figure et qu'il essayait d'être brave, mais elle se tut.

_ « Très bien, Baelfire. Si tel est ton choix. » hocha-t-elle gravement de la tête en se redressant.

_Trois mois plus tard – Quelque part dans le jardin royal_

Une personne était en train de gravir le plus grand arbre qui existait. Cette fois-ci elle irait jusqu'au bout. En atteignant un quart d'heure plus tard la dernière branche en hauteur de l'arbre, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ « J'ai réussi.» pensa une Emma, vêtue d'un pantalon marron, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste assortie au bas.

Elle contempla le paysage, le regard brillant. La jeune princesse n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approcher de l'arbre où elle était postée. C'était Pinocchio qui venait aux nouvelles. Il aperçut contre l'arbre, la sacoche d'Emma. Cette dernière avait sorti un crayon et une feuille. Il prit le bout de papier et vit différentes colonnes et des tas de ratures. Il y avait de nombreux mots d'écrits tels que : chasse, animaux, marchands, guide, messager. Pour la catégorie « animaux », elle avait mis plusieurs flèches avec de nombreux points d'interrogation : loup ? Chien ? Chouette ? Il fronça des sourcils et lut alors la phrase qui lui sembla être une énigme.

_ « De jour ou de nuit ça ne change rien, ce qui doit être cherché sera trouvé. Son utilité est bénéfique en société.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pensa-t-il et sans se rendre compte Emma était descendue discrètement.

Il reposa la feuille et elle lui fit peur. Il fit un bond, la main sur le cœur.

_ « Non, mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Dis le gars qui fouine dans mes affaires. ironisa-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais c'était là sous mon nez. Si c'était quelque chose que tu voulais me cacher, tu l'aurais rangé. rétorqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

_ Je ne pensais pas te voir.

_ Sympa… alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il, quelque peu curieux.

_ Un passe-temps. Un de mes défis parmi tant d'autres ». lança-t-elle tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Alors c'est là que Pinocchio remarqua sa tenue ainsi qu'un autre sac sur le côté, plutôt volumineux.

_ « Attends… tu fais quoi là ? C'est à qui ses affaires ? Et pourquoi as-tu un gros sac avec toi ?

_ Ces vêtements ? C'est à ma mère, qui lui crut hein ? Pour le reste, ça ne te regarde pas Pinocchio.

_ Emma… je peux comprendre que tu sois réticente à me dire certaines choses depuis… mais si tu pars, les gens finiront par le savoir tu sais, y compris tes parents.

_ Très bien. Je vais partir quelque temps. J'ai besoin de quitter cet endroit, de faire une pause si tu veux. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée depuis des semaines. Je vais aller voir une personne qui pourra m'apprendre à me défendre. Puisqu'on ne veut pas que je le fasse ici. Eh bien, je le ferais ailleurs. décréta-t-elle en mettant sa sacoche contre elle et son sac sur une épaule.

_ Tu vas sortir par où ? demanda son ami, sachant que la porte est à présent surveillée par les gardes.

_ J'ai une cachette, ne t'inquiète pas. Après je vole un cheval. Sur ce, salut !» conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Pinocchio n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son amie avait disparu plus loin, on ne sait où.

_ «Quoi ? Voler un cheval ?» s'exclama-t-il avec un temps de retard, ahuri.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige - A l'arrière du château_

Emma sortit d'une trappe secrète recouverte de verdure. Cette dernière menée a une petite galerie où se situait l'immense cave royale. De nombreux barils de vins ainsi que de fromages étaient stockés dans ce lieu. Elle avait découvert cette trappe par hasard i mois quand elle s'était mise à réviser ses cours dans cet endroit. La jeune princesse apprenait et s'amusait dans la cave, car il y avait de l'écho. Elle pouvait rendre son travail moins ennuyant grâce à ce petit jeu. Emma regarda les alentours, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon puis discrètement elle se dirigea vers l'écurie royale juste à côté. La princesse glissa à l'intérieur de la grange et ne se fit pas voir de l'écuyer et du palefrenier qui travaillaient dans un des box à l'autre bout de la pièce. Subtilement elle regarda les chevaux aux alentours ainsi que leur nom. C'était une chance, elle savait monter à cheval. Petite fille, elle avait fait de l'équitation. D'ailleurs elle aurait très bien pu prendre son cheval mais ce dernier avait été emmené chez le maréchal-ferrant du village pour avoir de nouveaux fers. Elle soupira et s'approcha silencieusement de quelques chevaux. Certains l'ignorèrent d'autres curieux, vinrent la voir. Le seul problème c'est que ceux qui se laissaient approcher était soit trop grand, soit trop petit, soit quelque peu nerveux. Au bout de 10 minutes, ses yeux rivèrent sur un beau cheval noir. Celui-ci était différent des autres. Il n'était pas de la même race. Probablement un nouvel arrivant. Elle tendit sa main doucement vers lui et attendit. Le cheval la regarda sans rien dire et fit un hennissement. Emma se cacha derrière un box quand le palefrenier se retourna en entendant le cheval mais il ne vit personne. Le vieil homme haussa des épaules et continua sa tâche. La princesse revint vers ce cheval à la couleur ébène.

_ « Tu te moques de moi ? J'aurais pu me faire prendre ! Tu sais, je ne te veux aucun mal… j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Angus, c'est ça ? » chuchota-t-elle tout en fixant l'écriteau prénom de ce box.

Elle lui tendit à nouveau sa main et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Emma sentait que ce cheval était le bon. Il ne restait plus qu'à établir une connexion et le tour était joué. Angus s'approcha alors d'elle puis après un moment d'hésitation, il vient toucher de sa tête la main d'Emma. Elle lui caressa tendrement le poil puis lentement elle ouvrit le box pour rentrer et le rejoindre. Le cheval l'observa et elle reproduit la même approche. Il s'avança donc à nouveau vers elle pour répondre à son geste et là, la princesse vint se nicher contre son cou et l'étreindre. Elle déposa par la même occasion un baiser sur sa tête. Angus l'avait accepté, car il se laissa faire. Elle prit une selle au hasard sur le côté ainsi qu'une bride et entreprit de l'attacher. Il hennit légèrement. Il semblait que ce dernier était impatient de sortir. Il aimait se balader, galoper au grand air. Emma se sentit proche de ce cheval tout d'un coup. Il semblait tout aussi rebelle qu'elle à l'instant. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle bougea légèrement la barrière du box tout en veillant à ce que personne ne les surprenne en train de se faire la belle. Seulement un bruit trahit sa position et les deux ouvriers se tournèrent vers eux. Elle n'attendit pas deux fois, elle monta rapidement Angus et l'encouragea à quitter cet endroit à toute vitesse. Emma entendit les cris des deux hommes au loin, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle caressa l'encolure de son nouvel ami et claqua un peu plus fort les rênes.

_ « Direction la forêt de Sherwood ! » lança-t-elle à Angus, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Chez Manny – Le même jour…_

Un visiteur toqua à sa porte, un sac bien fourni à l'épaule et un bâton dans l'autre main. En ouvrant et reconnaissant la personne, Manny l'emmena à l'intérieur toute impatiente.

_ «C'est bientôt le grand jour. Tu as déjà tout préparé ?! Non, mon garçon. Il te manque quelque chose… s'écria-t-elle, excitée.

Cette dernière portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon couleur crème et un manteau de peaux d'animaux dans les mêmes tons. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon.

_ «Mais qu'est-ce que tu as préparé… ria légèrement ce dernier.

_ Il est hors de question que tu portes cet habit de tous les jours. La trappeuse que je suis t'a confectionné une tenue appropriée à ta future condition. La cape est épaisse. Vu qu'il fait un peu frais, cela te tiendra chaud. annonça-t-elle en lui montrant la cape dont les tons étaient bleus et vers foncés, la tunique en cuir marron ainsi que le bas de la même couleur.

_ C'est magnifique… Cela a dû te prendre des heures de travail… Merci beaucoup.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi Baelfire. Tiens d'ailleurs la tenue va avec tes gants en cuir, je les fais exprès.»

Il s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, très heureux par ce geste inattendu.

_ «Maintenant, tu vas te changer dans l'autre pièce. Ouste ! Et dépêche-toi ! Après ça je dois également partir. Je vais aller voir mon fils et mes petits-enfants. dit-elle en mettant aussi ses gants de son côté.

_ D'accord, d'accord.» répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il se dirigea vers cette pièce et s'y enferma. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec ces vêtements, son sac traînant dans une main et de l'autre, prenant appui sur son bâton. Manny le regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_ «Tu vas les épater ! Tu vas réussir… déclara-t-elle, d'un air convaincu.

_ Je ferais tout pour. Je ne veux pas que tout ce que tu aies pu m'apprendre n'ait servi à rien. J'ai ajouté ma ceinture à la tunique, mais cette écharpe ou plutôt ce foulard, ça ne fait pas trop ? demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique en scrutant la vieille dame.

_ Non… tu as choisi une noble voie donc tu auras une noble tenue. Par contre, pourquoi cette barbe n'a-t-elle pas disparu ? s'exclama-t-elle, mécontente.

_ Je trouvais plus judicieux de la garder. Je pense que Cora se fera tromper par cette apparence si elle me cherchait. Ce serait une bonne couverture. avoua Bae en touchant sa barbe de plusieurs semaines.

_ Ah pour être méconnaissable c'est peu de le dire ! Que dit ton père ? Je n'ose pas l'imaginer ! Bon ça te donne un air plus âgé et plus mûr c'est sûr…. déclara-t-elle en prenant quelques affaires au passage.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer. Mon père semble accepter mon départ de quelques jours. À condition que je le tienne tout le temps au courant de mes faits et gestes.

_ Oui… dire qu'il sait pour toi. Rien ne passe inaperçu pour ton père au final.

_ Oui… » reconnut-il, avec un sourire contrit.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la chaumière. Manny ferma sa maisonnette et se dirigea vers Samson qui était fin prêt pour le voyage. Elle mit des effets dans une des besaces de la selle et monta sur son fidèle destrier.

_ « Bon ce n'est pas tout mon garçon, mais il faut que je m'en aille ! Bon courage pour le test que tu as à passer. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message ! s'enquit-elle.

_ Promis. Fais un bon voyage. Profite bien de ta famille. répondit Baelfire.

_ Compte là-dessus ! » cria-t-elle en partant au galop et s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui.

Le jeune homme caressa pensivement sa barbe de sa main gantée puis remit son sac contre l'épaule. Il se dirigea dans les sous-bois en s'appuyant de son bâton.

_Dans la forêt de Sherwood – Quelques heures plus tard…_

Emma ralentit la cadence d'Angus tout en passant par la forêt de Sherwood.

_ « Je sais qu'il y a une taverne pas loin ainsi qu'un village. En trouvant le village, je finirais par le trouver lui. » se convint-elle, à voix haute.

Elle continua sa route quand soudain elle fut encerclée par une bande d'hommes en tenue de guerrier. Rien qu'à les observer, leur regard goguenard ainsi que leurs têtes affreuses, elle sut que c'était des malfrats. Angus recula en les voyant s'approcher. Emma devait réfléchir et vite. Elle descendit alors du cheval, le sac en main. Elle leva les bras pour faire signe qu'elle se rend. Un des gars profita de cette occasion pour l'approcher et au dernier moment, elle frappa le visage de cet homme avec son sac. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant et les 4 autres se rapprochèrent, arme sortie pour contre-attaquer.

_ « Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce fichu sac ? s'écria le blessé en se tenant la mâchoire.

_ Une brique et un gros livre ! lança-t-elle, satisfaite de son coup.

_ Tu vas chèrement le payer. » menaça un autre homme un poignard dans une main.

Il courut et s'élança sur elle. Emma eut le temps de l'éviter. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

_ « Attrapez-la ! » cria-t-il aux autres.

Ils finirent par la tenir des deux bras, prisonnière.

_ « Tu fais moins ta maligne main… » reprit le gars au couteau, mais fut coupé par une flèche qui vient effleurer sa joue.

Il fit un bond en arrière, effrayé. Ses hommes regardèrent les alentours soucieux.

_ « Serait-ce… ? commenta un de la bande, inquiet.

_ Chut… » répondit un autre.

Alors sortit de nulle part un homme vêtu d'un chaperon vert foncé, un arc à la main suivi d'un autre groupe.

_ « Bon les gars, fini de jouer ! Laissez la demoiselle. Dégagez avant que moi et mes joyeux compagnons on vous mette la raclée. déclara sérieusement le chef.

_ C'est elle qui a commencé Robin ! fit un des malfrats, les autres lâchèrent Emma.

_ Sale menteur ! s'écria-t-elle, offusquée.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire. Partez ! » s'exclama le dénommé Robin, l'air menaçant.

Ils regardèrent de travers la jeune princesse et partirent en retraite. Emma vint voir Angus et le serra contre elle, pour l'apaiser. Le cheval était quelque peu nerveux à ce moment même. Il eut alors un raclement de gorge et le chef s'avança vers elle.

_ « Votre tête me dit quelque chose… Emma, n'est-ce pas ? La fille de Blanche-Neige ?

_ Oui… Et vous, vous êtes Robin des bois ? … Je vous cherchais.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_ Oui. »

_Quelque part dans les bois_

Baelfire avait beaucoup marché puis avait fini par s'arrêter à un endroit bien précis. Il déposa son bâton et son sac près d'un arbre. En attendant il sortit un bandana d'un vert sombre de ses affaires qu'il mit sur ses cheveux et tout en faisant un nœud, il entendit un craquement. Il se retourna, les sens en alerte. Le jeune homme ne voyait aucune silhouette. Il se cacha derrière l'arbre et s'agenouilla lentement. Non loin de lui, il constata qu'une brindille était cassée. Quelqu'un était déjà passé par là ou bien était là actuellement. Il sentit alors du mouvement dans son dos. Délicatement, il sortit son couteau sous sa jambe et fit face à son adversaire. L'intrus en question suspendit son geste avec son bâton. Un loup gris et blanc s'avança non loin de lui. L'homme habillé en tenue de bêtes regarda Baelfire avec méfiance.

_ « Graham ? s'enquit Bae, prudemment.

_ Bon sang ! Baelfire ? C'est toi ? Je ne t'ai pas reconnu avec cette barbe ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire.

_ « Sympa ce couteau. lança le chasseur, d'un air amusé.

_ Merci. Joli bâton de ton côté ! Je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit toi… Merci d'être venu. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Cela doit bien faire 6 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. répondit Bae, sérieusement.

_ Eh bien j'ai un travail depuis peu. Je pratique la chasse à la cour.

_ Toi ? Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les riches. Tu disais qu'il était dépourvu de cœur en sacrifiant les bêtes.

_ J'ai eu tort. Tous ne sont pas ainsi.

_ Tu travailles pour qui ? questionna le jeune homme en souriant tranquillement.

_ Pour Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Des gens très sympathiques. Plus de voyage et de compte-goutte pour chacun de mes repas. Ma vie est enfin stabilisée. » avoua son ami, âgé de dix années de plus que lui.

À ces mots, Baelfire se figea un instant. Graham le remarqua, mais n'osa pas lui demander la raison de son attitude.

_ « C'est bien pour toi. reconnut après une légère pause le jeune homme au chasseur.

_ Oui… Alors… dans ton message tu disais que tu voulais me voir. Quel est le motif ?

_ Je vais passer le test demain. J'aurais voulu avoir de derniers conseils de la part d'un chasseur avisé, qui a déjà connu ce genre d'épreuve.

_ Manny ne vient pas avec toi ? questionna-t-il, étonné.

_ Non, elle doit voir son fils et ses petits-enfants.

_ Elle a une famille ? Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression vu qu'elle vivait recluse. reconnut-il.

_ Je pensais pareil aussi. Mais tu ne viens pas souvent rendre visite et donc tu ne peux pas faire attention à certains détails.

_ Et ces enfants ? Tu les connais ? dit Graham, curieux.

_ Non, jamais vu. Je sais juste qu'ils s'appellent Hansel et Gretel. » avoua-t-il, pensivement.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air penaud puis eurent un sourire complice.

_ « Bon… donc tu veux des conseils c'est bien ça ? reprit le chasseur, d'un ton sérieux.

_ Oui… on a eu l'occasion de faire de la chasse ensemble avec Manny. Elle m'a peut-être appris pas mal de choses, mais tes conseils et astuces concernant la chasse m'ont été bénéfiques.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi Bae. Puis honnêtement tu es le seul qui s'est fait accepter par mon loup. C'est que nous devions être amenés à devenir amis. »

L'animal en question s'était assis à côté d'eux. Baelfire vint caresser le sommet de sa tête.

_ « J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile d'apprivoiser un loup sauvage comme tu l'as fait. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas moi-même. murmura Bae, en grattant à présent derrière les oreilles du loup.

_ On ne le saura probablement jamais ! » réalisa Graham, pensif en scrutant le loup apprécier ce grattage d'oreilles.

Puis le chasseur fit mine de réfléchir.

_ « J'aurais un ou deux conseils à te donner. Pendant le test, ne te presse pas. Même si le temps va jouer un rôle majeur. Tu ne dois pas perdre ton objectif de vue et prendre ton temps pour atteindre ta cible. Ensuite, reste prudent et ne te laisse pas distraire par qui ce que ce soit. Cela pourrait t'être fatal.

_ D'accord, je prendrais en compte tout ça. À la lettre. acquiesça le jeune homme, caressant sa barbe pensivement par habitude à présent.

_ Hum… si ça te dit, j'ai quelques jours de libres justement et je n'ai rien à faire… Je pourrais t'accompagner et t'encourager ? proposa Graham comme ça.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu ferais ça ?

_ Oui ça me tente bien. Ainsi nous ne voyagerons pas seuls tous les deux. Nous avons trop pris l'habitude d'être solitaires. Parfois la compagnie a du bon puis honnêtement j'ai besoin de parler à une personne de mon espèce plutôt que mon loup pour changer. réalisa le chasseur en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns frisés.

_ Faisons ça alors ! » conclut Bae en tendant sa main.

Graham serra sa main d'un air entendu. Soudain un mouvement rapide dans le ciel vint obscurcir une brève seconde la vision des deux hommes. Le chasseur fronça des sourcils. Un animal ? Baelfire leva la tête en l'air et tendit son bras. Un oiseau se posa alors sur son gant en cuir et pas n'importe quel oiseau. C'était un faucon pèlerin. Bae sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à son rapace. C'était quelques graines. C'était l'équivalent d'une gourmandise pour ces volatiles.

_ « C'est… c'est à toi ? questionna Graham, impressionné par la beauté de cet animal.

_ Oui…

_ Il a un nom ? Tu l'as depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-il, intrigué.

_ Je l'ai appelé Étoile. Je l'ai depuis mon anniversaire. murmura le jeune homme, en caressant affectueusement l'oiseau.

_ Étoile ? Etrange pour un rapace. fit remarquer son compagnon.

_ C'est un faucon affectueux et il aime beaucoup voler la nuit. reconnut Baelfire.

_ Ah d'accord, ceci explique cela… Ce présent vient de qui ? Manny ?

_ Non. De mon père »

_Début du flashback : Deux mois auparavant – Le jour de l'anniversaire de Baelfire_

C'était le matin. Rumple était dans le salon, il attendait que son fils descende pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand il fit son apparition, Rumple l'interpella.

_ « Bonjour Papa… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Un cadeau ! Tu crois que j'aurais oublié le jour de ta naissance ? questionna le ténébreux en dévisageant son fils.

_ Non bien sûr, mais… si c'est encore quelque chose que tu as volé ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un vol. Je l'ai acheté honorablement comme pour cette écharpe bleue que tu mets souvent et que j'avais acheté à un marché.

_ Je demande à voir ça… » murmura-t-il, prudemment.

Rumple fit apparaître un énorme objet en forme de cloche, drapé d'un tissu blanc. Il tenait cette cloche d'une main et de l'autre, il souleva le drap et montra un magnifique faucon à son fils.

_ « C'est un faucon pèlerin… Euh j'imagine que tu dois te demander la raison de ce présent. Il se trouve que j'ai tiré mes propres conclusions. Je sais que tu vois des gens… je t'ai aperçu il y a quelques jours en train de chasser un peu plus loin dans les bois et je ne pense pas que la chasse soit innée chez toi… Depuis un moment tu t'entraînes pour quelque chose qui te tient à cœur… et j'ai deviné ce que c'était. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que tu n'avais pas et que tu ne pouvais t'offrir. C'était cet animal.

_ Comment tu aurais pu deviner pour l'animal en question ? s'exclama Baelfire, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu es allé voir une volière dans une région à côté, à un moment. Je t'avais suivi… par curiosité. Les gens semblaient bien te connaître et tu allais voir les volatiles de près. J'imagine que ces dresseurs t'ont appris quelques techniques ? questionna son père, intrigué.

_ Oui…

_ Je t'en prie, accepte ce cadeau. Cela te prouvera que je ne veux pas nuire tes projets d'avenir. » murmura le ténébreux, tristement.

Il posa la cage sur la grande table et regarda Bae. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et effleura d'une main les plumes du faucon. Celui-ci loin d'être méchant se frotta à lui.

_ « Merci Papa. C'est un très beau présent… reconnut-il, les yeux légèrement humides.

_ Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. Il est très affectueux et on m'a vanté ses talents. Tu vas pouvoir faire beaucoup de choses avec lui. Puis ce sera un ami, il ne te quittera pas. Quand un lien est établi entre un faucon et son maître, rien ne peut le briser. »

_Fin du flashback_

_ « En tout cas, il est superbe ! conclut Graham, avec un sourire.

_ Oui c'est le cas de le dire ! » répliqua Bae, en fixant son oiseau.

Il caressa à nouveau le plumage d'Étoile puis fit un geste de son bras. Ce mouvement élancé du bras vers le ciel était un signe, signe que l'animal pouvait reprendre son envol.

_ « Il va nous suivre. répondit le jeune homme aux allures de Robinson tout en récupérant son sac et son bâton.

_ Ton épreuve se fait à quel endroit ?

_ À Sherwood. » annonça Baelfire, d'un air sérieux.

_Au village de Sherwood_

Robin fit entrer Emma chez lui. Les joyeux compagnons quant à eux, étaient tous repartis auprès de leur famille.

_ « Bienvenue dans ma demeure. Venez que je vous présente ma compagne et notre petit garçon. Reggie ? demanda-t-il en cherchant sa femme partout.

_ J'arrive ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Quelques minutes après, une femme aux cheveux d'ébène s'approcha avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

_ « Tout va bien avec Henry ? s'inquièta-t-il.

_ Oui il fait juste ses dents. Ne t'inquiète pas… Enchantée, je m'appelle Regina. Vous êtes la fille de Blanche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

_ Oui, bonjour. Vous avez un beau petit garçon.

_ Merci… Je sais que vous vous ne souvenez pas de moi, mais… murmura-t-elle en touchant le pendentif à son cou.

_ … Regina est la fille de Cora. Elle a tenté en vain de la fuir. reconnut Robin en repensant au récit de sa compagne.

_ C'est une longue histoire en fait… que je serais contente de vous expliquer un jour si vous le souhaitez ?

_ Oui bien sûr. acquiesça la princesse, poliment.

_ Ma douce ? s'enquit le chef des joyeux compagnons.

_ Oui ? … que me vaut ce regard enjôleur ? lança Regina, pas dupe des intentions de son compagnon.

_ Pourrions-nous hébergé cette jeune fille quelques jours, le temps qu'elle sache un minimum se défendre ? Elle est venue pour prendre des cours. Il y a moyen de lui trouver une petite place ? Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser à l'auberge. Il y a pas mal de gars… tous ne sont pas doués de bonnes intentions. dit Robin, d'un air contrit à sa femme.

_ Euh… oui je pense que tu as raison. Je peux arranger ça et préparer un lit de fortune pour notre jeune invité.

_ Merci mon amour. » répondit-il sérieusement en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassant fougueusement devant Emma.

Le baiser bien qu'ardent fut bref également.

_ « Bon sang Robin ! Je…Je vais aller coucher Henry. s'exclama une Regina à la fois attendrie et embarrassée avant de monter à l'étage de leur maison avec l'enfant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce bout de femme ! s'enquit Robin, avec un sourire idiot.

_ Vous en avez de la chance. reconnut Emma, un peu mal à l'aise pour le coup.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais ça vous arrivera à vous aussi ! Hum… Cela vous dit d'aller manger à l'auberge ? Je vous accompagne bien sûr. Regina a besoin de se reposer et d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires ici. Je vous invite après tout vous êtes la fille de mon élève préféré. Mais avant ça, il va falloir cacher vos cheveux. Ils sont trop remarquant et on pourrait facilement vous reconnaître. déclara-t-il en lui tendant un élastique qui traîna là et un foulard.

_ Euh d'accord… Mais pour Angus ? questionna-t-elle, confuse.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un de mes meilleurs amis s'en occupera comme un prince, maintenant cachez ça ! » s'écria Robin, en regardant ses longs cheveux blonds avec un sourire narquois.

_À l'auberge de Sherwood_

_ « Il restait de la place. J'ai réservé deux lits pour 3 jours. » annonça Baelfire en quittant le comptoir du gérant pour aller rejoindre Graham.

Ce dernier ignora superbement les regards de certains concernant son entrée avec son loup. L'animal était sous la table, à ses pieds. Il ne faisait rien de mal. De plus, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant avec le faucon de son ami qui avait pris appui contre le dossier d'une chaise en bois.

_ « On nous regarde comme des bêtes de foire, ça me contrarie toujours autant. marmonna le chasseur à son ami, qui s'était installé en face de lui.

_ Ignorons-les ! Au pire qu'ils viennent se frotter à nous… ils déchanteront vite. » s'enquit Bae avec un petit sourire tout en caressant Étoile à côté de lui.

Ils attendirent leur commande puis un quart d'heure plus tard, ils dégustèrent leur repas. Les deux compagnons se concentrèrent dessus puis soudain une cloche tinta, indiquant l'arrivée de nouveaux invités. Robin et Emma entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Baelfire laissa promener ses yeux partout dans la salle d'un air pensif puis s'arrêta sur les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme de la trentaine bien dépassé échangeait avec le patron du lieu et à sa droite se tenait une fille, vêtue comme un homme. Il fronça des sourcils malgré lui. Le jeune Robinson avait comme un drôle de sentiment. La jeune fille avait les cheveux blonds attachés en chignon et elle les avait entourés d'un foulard. Le chasseur observa son ami, regardant la fille au bar. Il sourit légèrement. Puis elle se retourna lentement et là, Bae cessa net de manger. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Les souvenirs revinrent avec force. Il lâcha sa fourchette, il ferma les yeux fortement se demandant s'il hallucinait puis les ouvrit à nouveau avant de scruter cette personne. Graham le vit soudain devenir anxieux et blême.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ C'est peu de le dire. » songea le jeune homme douloureusement en reconnaissant Emma au comptoir, à cinq mètres de lui.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8

_ « Laisse tomber… » soupira Baelfire en regardant son ami puis reprenant sa fourchette pour terminer son plat.

Graham l'observa d'un air interdit. Au comptoir, Robin avait fini de discuter avec le gérant et proposa à la jeune fille d'aller s'installer quelque part. Il reconnut alors un voyageur et se dirigea vers lui, Emma à ses talons, qui fixait les lieux.

_ « Graham, c'est toi ? Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Que fais-tu dans le coin ? questionna le chef des joyeux compagnons.

_ Oh, salut Robin ! Eh bien, je voyage avec un ami et nous avons fait une escale ici… » commença-t-il à dire en lui serrant la main puis regardant Bae.

Ce dernier le dévisagea et lui fit comprendre quelque chose par le regard. Il semblait vraiment contrarié. Robin sentit alors comme un malaise dans l'air sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_ « Donc voilà. se contenta de dire le chasseur, en se grattant la tête d'une main maladroite.

_ C'est un vrai loup… » intervint dans un murmure la jeune princesse en s'abaissant et contemplant l'animal sous la table.

Graham remarqua enfin la jeune fille avec Robin et se retourna pensivement vers son compagnon de route. Celui-ci mangeait l'air de rien, ne souhaitant pas participer à la discussion. Il fronçait juste des sourcils en entendant la demoiselle parler.

_ « Oui, il ne me quitte en temps général jamais. » opina le chasseur à Emma, à qui il adressa un sourire.

Puis la jeune princesse porta son attention sur l'autre homme accompagné d'un oiseau. Il mangeait en silence. Ce voyageur aux allures de sauvage, avec sa barbe et son bandana sur la tête piqua sa curiosité malgré elle.

_ « C'est bien un faucon pèlerin ? J'ai lu beaucoup d'ouvrages concernant les rapaces. » s'enquit-elle à l'intention de cet étranger.

Quand Baelfire réalisa qu'elle s'adressait à lui poliment, comme si de rien n'était, il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le chasseur regarda Bae et il lut brièvement sur son visage du soulagement, mais il ne répondit pas à la jeune fille. Il fut muet comme une carpe. Robin et Emma se dévisagèrent quelque peu surpris. Baelfire avait peur quand parlant elle reconnaitrait sa voix donc il décida de ne rien dire.

_ « Veuillez excuser mon ami… Il n'est pas très causeur. De plus, les femmes en général ont tendance à l'intimider et à le rendre nerveux. » fit Graham en fixant d'une lueur amusée son voisin en face de lui.

Le jeune adolescent le fusilla du regard, mais ne broncha pas à ce commentaire. Robin rit à cette remarque et Emma se sentit gênée.

_ « Je vois… eh bien, ça ne vous dérange pas si on se joint à vous pour manger ? Enfin si ça ne dérange pas votre ami ? lança Robin à Graham en observant l'homme barbu.

Bae acquiesça aux propos de ce Robin tout en continuant de manger. Robin comprit alors que cela ne gênait nullement ce visiteur. Donc il prit place à côté du chasseur et Emma s'installa en bout de table. Étoile avait monopolisé l'autre chaise. Graham tiqua face à ce manque de galanterie. L'oiseau pouvait très bien se mettre en bout de table à la place, mais se garda pour lui cette réflexion. À présent assis, quelqu'un vint passer une commande pour eux deux puis repartit avec les demandes des clients. Au bout de cinq minutes de discussion, Baelfire eut le besoin de prendre l'air. La proximité d'Emma le bouleversait d'autant que cette dernière lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Bien sûr c'était moins troublant que si elle avait pu être à côté de lui mais… Il remit ses gants en cuir méthodiquement et se releva doucement. Graham, son ami et la jeune princesse l'observèrent alors. Le jeune Robinson tendit son bras vers le faucon et ce dernier vint s'installer sur son poignet. Il prit son sac et quitta l'auberge, l'air préoccupé. Le chasseur était dépassé par le comportement de son ami, celui-ci était bien plus asocial qu'il ne l'imaginait avec les gens.

_ « Il ne doit pas être dans son assiette… Enfin il a laissé son bâton ici, c'est qu'il va revenir après. » constata le chasseur avec un sourire penaud en voyant le bâton contre la chaise d'à côté.

Emma se posa plein de questions sur cet homme mystérieux et timide. Puis ses yeux rivèrent sur le bâton en question. Elle le prit par impulsion et regarda les gravures taillées sur ce bois.

_ « C'est magnifique… avoua Emma, en touchant les entrelacs sur cet objet.

_ Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bois. Il me semble que c'est du chêne, c'est l'arbre le plus robuste que je connaisse. déclara Graham à la jeune fille avec un sourire poli.

_ Oui… murmura-t-elle d'un air nostalgique, caressant ce bois malgré elle.

_ Tout va bien, Emma ? demanda Robin, quelque peu soucieux.

_ Euh oui… je… je vais peut-être commander les boissons. On a oublié...

_ Alors une pinte pour moi ! répondit son hôte.

_ D'accord. Je… je demanderais de l'eau pour moi.

_ Oui c'est plus sage. » décréta Robin sérieusement à son intention.

Emma reposa le bâton, se leva et alla au comptoir en faire la requête.

_A l'extérieur de l'auberge_

Baelfire soupira faiblement. Heureusement qu'il portait des gants permettant de cacher les tremblements de ses mains. Il posa son oiseau sur la souche d'un arbre et sortit de son sac un bout de papier, de la ficelle, une plume et un encrier. Il entreprit décrire un message à son père comme convenu.

_ « Je suis bien arrivé à destination. J'ai une chambre pour 3 jours à l'auberge de Sherwood. Tout va bien. Bae. » écrit-il seulement.

Il finit par arracher un bout de ficelle et rangea tout ce matériel. Il le noua au papier enroulé puis prit une pause, contemplant son faucon. Ce dernier écouta tous les bruits de la nature d'un air attentif. Baelfire eut un faible sourire, encore heureux qu'il soit avec lui.

_ « Personne ne sait à part moi ce que signifie réellement ton prénom. Toi qui aimes la nuit, qui est silencieux et rapide dans le ciel. Il me paraissait évident que ces détails me ramenaient à un souvenir très important. La pluie d'étoiles filantes. murmura-t-il en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Étoile lui mordilla alors le gant.

_ «Non plus de graines. Tu vas aller remettre cette missive à mon père. Tu connais l'endroit. Puis tu pourras aller chasser dehors librement et revenir me voir, d'accord ? On se retrouvera demain mon ami. » annonça-t-il à l'oiseau.

Le rapace fit un petit cri comme pour approuver son discours. Il lui attacha le bout de papier à sa patte, le prit sur sa main puis réitéra le même geste que tout à l'heure. Le faucon pèlerin prit son envol et disparut au loin.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige – Quelques heures plus tôt_

Le palefrenier et l'écuyer coururent jusqu'au château et furent arrêtés par les gardes. Après des explications rapides auprès d'eux, ils entrèrent avec fracas dans la salle principale où Blanche-Neige et Charmant discutaient de politique devant la grande table ronde. Une carte géante était posée dessus.

_ « Vos Majestés ! Vos Majestés ! crièrent-ils.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? lança Charmant en les voyant courir vers eux, inquiet.

_ On a volé un de nos chevaux ! Le dernier arrivant, un Shire noir ! s'exclama le jeune écuyer, en enlevant sa casquette devant eux par politesse.

_ Puis ce n'est pas n'importe quel voleur… Ils nous semblent avoir reconnu la jeune princesse. répondit le palefrenier gravement.

_ Comment en êtes-vous sûr ? demanda la Reine, quelque peu perdue.

_ On connaît la jeune princesse à ses magnifiques et longs cheveux blonds. avoua l'écuyer.

_ …Mais elle portait une tenue différente de d'habitude. Une veste et un pantalon… En nous voyant, elle a tout de suite fui avec ce cheval. poursuivit l'autre homme.

_ Vous devez vous tromper… comment aurait-elle pu sortir à nouveau sans qu'on ne la remarque ? Les gardes surveillent les deux passages à l'entrée du château, la grille et la porte de sortie des domestiques. déclara Blanche, préoccupée.

_ Je vais aller vérifier si Emma n'est pas dans sa chambre. Jackson ! Anna ! Faites passer le message à tous les employés et allait vérifier chaque pièce jusqu'au jardin. » ordonna-t-il aux deux domestiques.

Ces deux derniers acquiescèrent de la tête et se dépêchèrent d'aller divulguer l'information. Pinocchio était dans la bibliothèque royale penché sur un gros ouvrage quand il vit quelques servantes fouiller les lieux, il devina alors aisément la situation. Mais cette fois-ci, il préféra la jouer fine. Depuis ses dernières divulgations, Emma avait été distante avec lui et il ne voulait pas créer un fossé supplémentaire. Même s'il s'inquiétait, il se bornait à espérer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Sur ses pensées optimistes, il continua sa lecture. Suite à ça, Blanche finit par congédier les deux hommes, leur remerciant de les avoir averti. Elle prit appui des deux mains sur la table et soupira.

_ « Non, ça doit être une erreur… » murmura-t-elle, accablée.

Elle fit les cent pas dans la salle puis Léo débarqua suivi de sa nourrice. Celle-ci prenait soin de lui quand Blanche travaillait avec Charmant sur leurs obligations royales. Elle tenta de garder bonne figure devant eux. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, son époux revint avec d'autres employés et en fixant son air grave, alors elle sut la réponse.

_ « Chérie… dit-il posément.

_ Comment est-elle sortie ! s'écria-t-elle, contrariée.

_ Ce château regorge de passage secret… Je pensais les avoir tous trouvés avec toi, mais… il s'avère qu'une sortie était accessible par la cave royale. reconnut son mari avec dépit.

_ Elle s'est donc enfuie ?

_ Oui… ce côté passionné, aventureux… on se demande de qui elle le tient ? fit-il en scrutant son épouse d'un air entendu.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Elle tient de toi, Chérie. Au fond notre fille a toujours refoulé certaines envies. On l'a toujours vue studieuse et sérieuse, mais nous nous sommes lourdement trompés…

_ Pourquoi serait-elle partie ? Elle aurait pu très bien partie avant ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Et où ?

_ Je ne sais pas Blanche… Mais on trouvera, je te le promets. On la retrouvera. » murmura Charmant en s'avançant vers elle et en prenant son visage en coupe.

Léo jouait aux chevaux avec sa nourrice quand il finit par suivre l'échange entre ses parents, alerté par la voix véhémente de sa mère. Il apprit pour sa grande sœur et inquiet, il alla se réfugier entre ses parents. Ils le serrèrent entre eux.

_Retour au moment présent - Au comptoir de l'auberge de Sherwood_

Emma se dirigea quelque peu perturbée vers le bar et interpella le patron. Elle appliqua sur son visage un sourire figé.

_ « J'aimerais une pinte de bière et de l'eau pour moi s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-elle, poliment.

Puis elle resta accoudée au comptoir pensivement et jeta parfois des coups d'œil vers la porte de sortie où cet étranger peu aimable avait disparu.

_ « Quel étrange personnage… » songea-t-elle.

Ensuite elle observa Robin parler avec cet homme du nom de Graham qui semblait être une bonne connaissance à lui. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire… Emma finit par se retourner et s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du comptoir. Soudain elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle…

_ «Alors quels sont les nouvelles chez toi ? questionna Robin à son ami, intrigué.

_ Eh bien… j'ai eu un travail récemment en tant que chasseur attitré à la Cour de Blanche-Neige et Charmant. annonça Graham avec un sourire.

_ Vraiment ? Mais alors tu n'as pas reconnu leur fille ? lança-t-il à voix basse au chasseur en désignant Emma au comptoir, qui attendait les boissons.

_ Quoi ? C'est leur fille ?! À vrai dire c'est tout récent et je suis plutôt du genre casanier. Je fais juste ce qu'on me demandait, en échange de quoi j'étais grassement payé. Mais pourquoi est-elle ici ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun garde avec elle ?

_ Elle s'est enfuie… Elle ne l'a pas dit ouvertement, mais je l'ai perçu dans son regard. C'est une crise d'indépendance j'ai l'impression. Emma est venue ici pour me voir et apprendre à se défendre. Quelle chance qui ne lui soit rien arrivée jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais donc l'héberger quelques jours et m'occuper d'elle. Sinon toi, à part ça, tu repars ce soir ?

_ Euh… non, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure j'étais de passage avec mon ami. Ce dernier participe à l'épreuve de chasse qui se déroule demain dans l'après-midi.

_ Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! C'est moi qui préside l'épreuve avec l'appui de ma petite bande. Ce sera à notre campement. Il est grand et il mène sur une grande partie de la forêt.

_ Incroyable… le monde est vraiment petit. reconnut Graham,souriant.

_ Oui.

_ Et toi, de ton côté ? Cela fait tellement longtemps…

_ Oh ça fait bien 5 ans… murmura Robin, d'un air nostalgique.

_ Tu as… refait ta vie ? Avec quelqu'un ? demanda le chasseur prudemment.

_ Oui… il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré Regina. Elle m'a sauvé la vie… J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais à nouveau trouver le bonheur. Si mes amis n'étaient pas avec moi, ça ferait bien longtemps… que je serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même voir pire, n'être plus de ce monde. avoua-t-il, tristement.

_ Heureusement que ce n'est jamais arrivé…

_ Il m'arrive encore d'y penser… tu sais, à Marianne et à notre nouveau-né…mais grâce à Regina, cette douleur s'estompe peu à peu. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la même angoisse quand celle-ci apprit qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais peur de la perdre elle et le bébé comme avant… mais grâce au ciel, sa grossesse se déroula bien. L'espoir est revenu. Nous avons eu un petit garçon et maintenant il a un an et demi. Il s'appelle Henry. Je suis un tantinet trop protecteur avec lui.

_ C'est compréhensible mon ami, surtout avec ce que tu as traversé… mais je suis heureux que tu es retrouvé goût à la vie et au bonheur. Cela faisait tellement d'années que tu vivais comme une âme en peine. À l'époque, cette auberge était ton seul refuge et la bière, ton seul ami. Maintenant tu as une femme, un fils et le sourire. Je te préfère ainsi ! décréta Graham en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_ Je sais. Je m'aime aussi ainsi et je ne m'ennuie jamais auprès de ma nouvelle famille. » fit Robin avec amusement.

Ils rirent puis soudain ils entendirent de l'agitation au comptoir. Robin fronça des sourcils et observa le bar où était la princesse, Graham suivi de même. Le chef des joyeux compagnons n'attendit pas et se leva rapidement sans perdre de temps. Graham ne savait pas quoi faire… il se demanda alors intérieurement où était Baelfire quand il aperçut ce dernier à l'entrée de la porte, en train de scruter la scène du comptoir d'un air sombre.

_Au comptoir_

Emma se retourna sur le côté et fut subitement contrariée. Un homme quelque peu éméché s'était assis sur un tabouret à côté d'elle et ne cessait de la reluquer. Elle décida de l'ignorer superbement et pria secrètement que les boissons lui soient vite données. Elle sentit alors une main mal habile effleuré son dos. Ce geste la glaça sur place. Elle s'écarta de l'homme comme piquée à vif.

_ « Ne sois pas effarouchez beauté ! Je ne te veux aucun mal. marmonna l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher. Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaître. répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Voyons… tu es habillé tout de cuir. Fantasme de n'importe quel homme. C'est plutôt toi qui fais une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. annonça l'homme, d'un ton ironique.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Laissez-moi tranquille !

_ Ou sinon quoi ? fit son voisin, nullement impressionné par la jeune fille.

_ Ou sinon vous le regretterez amèrement… » promit-elle, le regard noir.

Le patron posa une pinte, un verre vide et un gros pichet d'eau au côté d'Emma puis reprit son service. L'éméché rit à ses propos et vint caresser du doigt une de ses épaules.

_ « Je pense que ce ne sont que des paroles. Tu n'as pas le courage jeune demoiselle. Tu n'as pas le cran. dit-il, convaincu, en sentant ses tremblements.

_ Peut-être avant mais plus maintenant. » admit-elle, et suite à ces mots elle prit le pichet d'eau et le versa sur le haut de son pantalon.

L'homme eut un sursaut, l'eau était très froide. Il descendit du tabouret, l'eau dégouliné de partout sur lui.

_ « Voilà ! Vous êtes bien réveillé maintenant ? » s'enquit Emma, d'un air sardonique.

Baelfire fit alors à nouveau son apparition à l'intérieur de l'auberge, son sac sur l'épaule et vit la scène devant ses yeux. Un homme bourré semblait s'en prendre à elle. Il serra des poings, se rembrunissant. Emma lui avait jeté de l'eau pour le refroidir, mais ce dernier ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher l'affaire. L'homme éméché l'attrapa de force aux bras et avant même que Robin n'arriva à ses côtés, la jeune fille lança un coup de pied bien placé entre les deux jambes. Il lâcha ses mains et s'écroula à moitié par terre. Robin intervint, le prit par les bras et le jeta dehors sans ménagement. Il lança quelques menaces bien placées et referma la porte. Emma reposa le pichet sur le comptoir. Baelfire ferma les yeux et desserra les mains. Il n'y avait plus de danger. Emma avait su répliquer et Robin était intervenu à temps. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers Graham qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. En voyant Bae s'approcher, il sentit que quelque chose le tracasser.

_ « Je vais aller dormir. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… informa Baelfire au chasseur, sur le ton de la confidence.

_… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es contrarié depuis tout à l'heure.

_ J'y viens. Je la connais.

_ Qui ? interrogea Graham, perdu brusquement.

_ La fille qui est avec ton ami. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu et crois-moi ce n'est pas plus mal. Il faudrait que tu évites de m'appeler Baelfire devant elle et lui. lança-t-il en montrant brièvement du doigt, les deux concernés en pleine discussion.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Et comment pourrais-je t'appeler ?

_ J'ai mes raisons. Moins tu en sais mieux c'est. Il faut qu'on choisisse un nom de code. murmura le jeune Robinson en frottant sa barbe.

_ Il y a quelque chose entre toi et elle ? J'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux… Ceci expliquerait pourquoi tu ne voulais pas répondre.

_ C'est compliqué Graham. Oui j'avais peur qu'elle reconnaisse ma voix. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici en ce moment même…

_ Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle. Emma est venue ici pour voir Robin et avoir des cours particuliers.

_ Quel cours particulier ? se rembrunit-il.

_ Des cours de tout type notamment de défense. Robin est un grand archer.

_ Je vois… pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Elle était déjà tellement fière le jour où… murmura Bae avant de s'interrompre, affligé.

_ Bon… nous faisons quoi ?

_ Rien. On reste discret. Je ne dois pas m'immiscer dans sa vie encore.

_ Oui, mais pour le nom de code... je n'ai aucune idée ! » s'écria le chasseur, à voix basse.

Emma regarda un moment dans leur direction, elle réalisa alors que l'ami de Graham était revenu et qu'il discutait sérieusement avec lui.

_ « Attends… pourquoi pas un autre nom ? Ce sera… Neal. Tu m'appelleras Neal devant tout le monde.

_ Neal ? Est-ce qu'au moins ce prénom existe ? » questionna le chasseur, tout en regardant sous la table que tout va bien pour son loup.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il dormait.

_ « Je ne sais pas… ça met venu comme ça, ne demande pas pourquoi. confessa Bae.

_ Oui… mais un problème demeure. constata son compagnon de route.

_ Quoi ?

_ Demain matin, il faut qu'on aille voir le terrain où tu passeras le test et il se trouve que c'est au campement de Robin. Elle y sera probablement la journée. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter.

_ J'imagine… mais tant que tu ne me trahiras pas et que je me tairais, elle ne saura pas. » soupira Bae, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Graham sentit que le jeune homme était bouleversé. Puis il repensa à nouveau à l'épreuve.

_ « Tu as oublié quelque chose… tu vas écrire Neal sur la liste d'inscription demain ?

_ Non bien sûr, mais Emma… elle… elle n'ira jamais la voir. Puis les résultats seront donnés à la fin à chaque candidat individuellement. conclut Baelfire, s'étant déjà renseigné là-dessus.

Il prit donc son bâton, prêt à partir.

_ «Tu as conscience que tu l'intrigues de plus en plus, à être aussi mystérieux ? reprit Graham, d'un air songeur.

_ Elle finira… par se lasser.»

Sur ces mots à peine audible, il salua son ami et prit les escaliers à l'écart qui menait aux chambres. Selon le propriétaire de l'auberge, il y avait une seule chambre de libre avec deux lits au fond du couloir. Bae s'y dirigea et y entra.

_ « Emma… Tout va bien ? interrogea Robin en observant la jeune fille.

_ Oui, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie de toute ma vie. lança-t-elle avec un sourire content.

_ Emma… tu as le même caractère que ta mère. soupira ce dernier.

_ Ce qui veut dire…?

_ Il faut éviter de trop attirer l'attention dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Il faut te tempérer.

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Mais cet homme ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il n'avait pas les mains dans ses poches. s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Écoute Emma si j'ai accepté d'être ton professeur c'est parce que j'appréciais beaucoup ta mère. Et comme tu t'es enfuie, oui je suis perspicace. C'est un peu mon devoir… de faire attention à toi à la place de tes parents. Mais sache que s'ils viennent à un moment ou un autre ici me voir, te recherchant, je ne te cacherai pas. Ils doivent s'inquiéter à l'heure actuelle et je les comprends. Je serais moi-même inquiet pour Henry. Je comprends bien que tu veux t'affirmer princesse, mais tu n'as pas besoin de leur faire de la peine pour ça. Réfléchis bien à ça, d'accord ? » avoua l'archer au grand cœur.

Elle acquiesça tristement de la tête et ses yeux circulèrent vers Graham et l'autre homme. Ils semblaient être pris dans une grave discussion. La jeune princesse aperçut de l'inquiétude plusieurs fois dans le regard de ce dernier.

_ « Je sais… je veux juste apprendre les bases. Ils me l'ont refusé. Or je ne comprends pas, sachant que ma propre mère l'avait apprise avec vous. déclara Emma, le regard sincère.

_ Probablement qu'il y a une raison. Y as-tu pensé ?

_ Non… à vrai dire, j'étais trop contrariée… trop en colère pour un tas de choses. » reconnut-elle.

Le propriétaire observa Robin et Emma d'un air préoccupé puis remplit à nouveau le pichet d'eau sur le comptoir.

_ « Ce n'est pas grave pour maintenant. Tu te rattraperas plus tard…

_ Oui… s'ils me pardonnent. » répondit-elle, un peu dépitée.

Robin rit légèrement à cette remarque puis étreignit d'un bras les épaules d'Emma.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez viens ! Je vois que les plats sont servis pour nous et que ce cher Graham s'ennuie ! Prenons les boissons » fit Robin, avec un sourire.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et la suite de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Ils mangèrent de bons appétits et se séparèrent du chasseur avec la promesse de se revoir le lendemain. Arrivé chez Robin, chacun alla se coucher tranquillement. Quand la princesse fut bien placée dans son lit de fortune, sa dernière pensée fut malgré elle pour cet homme barbu insaisissable. Quant à Graham, il finit par rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier était déjà dans son lit le dos tourné et il semblait dormir. Il enleva son manteau sans faire de bruit et le posa sur un des barreaux du lit. Il ouvrit la couverture et s'y installa. Le chasseur effectua une dernière caresse sur la tête de son loup et celui-ci s'allongea par terre lentement. Ils finirent par dormir sans problème. Du côté de Baelfire, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il réfléchissait à tout ça, les yeux toujours ouverts.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chaptitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Graham se réveilla en entendant le bruit de bottes que quelqu'un mettait. Il se redressa légèrement et ouvrit un œil sur deux, tout en passant une main paresseuse dans sa tignasse bouclée. Il vit Baelfire assis sur le lit voisin, habillé de pied en cape, le visage inexpressif… quoique déterminé.

_ « Quelle heure est-il ? » murmura le chasseur tout en se penchant pour voir si son loup dormait toujours.

Ce dernier était éveillé, mais n'émit aucun son, toujours allongé au sol le museau posé par terre.

_ « Il doit être 8h. annonça Bae tout en se redressant.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je vais aller demander quelques provisions pour nous le midi, l'idéal est de rester au campement. Puis je vais également prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je te laisse te changer, on se retrouve en bas. » dit le jeune Robinson en prenant son sac et son bâton.

Il quitta la chambre et Graham soupira.

_ « Il semble avoir passé une mauvaise nuit… » songea-t-il tout en se redressant et se préparant à son tour.

_Sherwood – Chez Robin des Bois_

Emma avait passé une bonne nuit bien que le confort du lit ne soit pas digne de son propre lit au Château. Mais elle avait conscience que c'était ça de vivre à la dure, de voyager et d'avoir une modeste vie en comparaison de celle de ses parents. Elle finit par se lever et se changer derrière un paravent, servant de coin de toilette. Aujourd'hui elle remit la même tenue, mais changea sa chemise par une autre. La jeune princesse entreprit de faire une tresse en épi quand Regina arriva. Cette dernière toqua gentiment sur le paravent.

_ « Besoin d'une aide quelconque ? proposa l'hôtesse.

_ Oui c'est gentil. Je voulais changer ma coiffure et je ne sais pas comment retenir mes longs cheveux tressés avec ce foulard.

_ J'ai peut-être la solution. Allons-nous asseoir, ce sera plus pratique. » rassura Regina avec un sourire.

Suite à ces mots, c'est ce qu'elles firent et quelques minutes après avec le foulard et quelques pinces, les cheveux d'Emma furent surélever sur sa tête et cacher discrètement. Regina lui montra le résultat avec un petit miroir de poche. La coiffure était d'un bel effet. Elle était sans prétention et jolie à regarder.

_ « Merci beaucoup, c'est ravissant. reconnut-elle.

_ De rien Princesse.

_ Appelez-moi Emma s'il vous le voulait bien. Ce statut de princesse m'importe peu… murmura Emma, le regard ailleurs.

_ Je vois… eh bien dans ce cas, appelez-moi Regina. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Voulez-vous me tenir compagnie ? demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine.

_ Je serais ravie. Je peux vous aider aussi. s'enquit la jeune fille en la suivant.

_ Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci. »

Regina lui indiqua la vaisselle dans le mobilier prévu à cet effet et Emma s'occupa des assiettes, verres tandis que l'hôtesse s'affairait aux fourneaux tranquillement. La jeune femme risqua un œil attentif vis-à-vis de cette femme qui était la fille de Cora. Le monstre cauchemardesque de sa famille. La femme de Robin était vêtue d'une robe simple de couleurs vert/bleu foncé avec des petits liserés dorés discrets sur le col de son cou et de ses manches. Elle portait un médaillon ovale d'un bleu foncé au cou et ses cheveux noirs tombés en cascade sur ces épaules. Regina respirait la douceur et la bonté tout en préparant de quoi les restaurer. Emma pouvait juste apercevoir quelques cernes de fatigue probablement liés à l'intention de son bébé. La jeune princesse mit les couverts, les assiettes et demanda s'il y avait d'autres choses à installer sur la table. Regina lui montra alors les serviettes, le pain, le fromage emballé dans un tiroir de rangement et elle continua de faire cuire les œufs et les tranches de jambon sur le poële. Cinq minutes après, ce fut fait. Emma alla s'asseoir et contempler la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière se sentit observer et finit par reprendre la parole.

_ « Vous aimeriez que je vous raconte mon histoire ? questionna Regina, tout en mettant ce qui était assez cuit dans une assiette à côté d'elle.

_ J'avoue que je suis très intriguée. Vous… Vous ne ressemblez pas à… votre mère. avoua la princesse.

_ Oh j'imagine que j'aurais pu devenir comme elle si les choses avaient été différentes… Par chance ce ne fut pas le cas et heureusement que j'ai été aidée. »

La femme prit une pause et elle toucha distraitement son collier d'une main.

_ « Ma mère a fait un marché avec un grand sorcier quand elle était plus jeune. Il lui a permis d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut en étant dotée de pouvoir magique, mais en échange de quoi ? … je ne sais pas… Par contre, ma mère eut la richesse, le pouvoir et la distinction d'un rang plus élevé que celui de Meunier. C'était l'ancien ténébreux, pas l'actuel qui avait fait ce deal avec elle. Il lui avait appris les bases de la sorcellerie puis s'en est allé sans dire mot à ma mère, du jour au lendemain. Cora a pu alors mettre en place un plan pour monter en grade dans la famille royale. Elle s'est mariée avec mon père, elle m'a eue puis peu à peu, elle décida de se perfectionner dans la magie noire avec les potions et les différents sorts. Mais avec les années ce ne fut pas assez. Elle élimina un à un des membres de la famille royale Mills. Bien sûr pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Cora fit ça intelligemment et à des périodes très espacées. Jusqu'à ta mère où j'avais sensiblement le même âge qu'elle. Cora a voulu que je prenne le trône, que je détruise le bonheur de ta famille. Mais j'ai refusé d'être comme elle… j'ai donc prié et elle est venue. Clochette m'a aidé à m'enfuir et pendant quelques années ça à fonctionner, du moins jusqu'à ce que par hasard ma mère contourne la magie des fées il y a de ça 3 ans. J'ai cru que j'étais condamnée…

_ Votre mère n'a pas réussi à vaincre la mienne à force des années. Elle a fait tellement de choses pour séparer mes parents à l'époque, mais je n'en sais pas plus. murmura Emma pensivement, accoudée sur la table.

_ Oui elle utilisé la malédiction du sommeil, la potion d'oubli, l'emprisonnement… elle perdait patience. Elle a cherché de l'aide auprès du ténébreux actuel et celui-ci refusa de l'aider. Cora m'a enlevé mon père et mon amour de jeunesse Daniel. Elle leur a enlevé le cœur et l'a écrasé devant mes yeux pour me plier à ses volontés. Ceci afin de m'empêcher d'être heureuse comme je le souhaitais. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Il y avait de la colère, du chagrin… J'étais à deux doigts de craquer quand elle profita de m'enseigner sur les potions. Puis il y a eu Clochette et Rumplestiltskin qui sont venus à mon aide.

_ Le ténébreux vous a aidé ? interrogea Emma, surprise.

_ Étrange, non ? Il se peut qu'il n'aime pas du tout ma mère depuis qu'elle a menacé de s'en prendre à tous ce qu'il aime. Il m'a offert ce médaillon enchanté. Aux yeux de ma mère, je suis invisible. Aucun moyen de me retrouver avec sa magie et si elle se baladait dans notre village, elle ne s'apercevrait pas de ma présence. Robin et moi restons prudents. Pour Henry. » déclara Regina en montrant son pendentif.

Emma détourna les yeux, une lueur de souffrance passa brièvement dans son regard. L'hôtesse le remarqua.

_ « Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous rend triste ? demanda la femme de Robin, préoccupée.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer… rassura la jeune fille, d'un ton détaché.

_ J'ai l'impression de me retrouver un peu en vous… est-ce un garçon ? Vous semblez avoir le cœur brisé.

_ Je… il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir pour moi. jura Emma à voix basse.

_ Ce garçon vous a fait beaucoup de mal…

_ Effectivement. Grâce à lui, je sais que je suis bien mieux toute seule. J'ai réussi à faire des choses sans lui. Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner. »

Regina arrêta le feu et mit tout le reste dans l'assiette. Elle la déposa sur la table et vint s'asseoir en face de la princesse. Les yeux de la jeune fille démentaient ses propos. Il y avait peut-être cette froideur, cette colère, mais elle semblait également ronger par un chagrin infini au fond d'elle.

_ « Mais vous vous sentez toujours lié à lui ? Vous l'aimez… peut-être parce que c'est votre véritable amour ? Pour ma part, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer après Daniel. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir à petit feu jusqu'à ce Robin vint me secourir et m'offrir une deuxième chance en l'amour. Robin est mon âme soeur. Nos routes ont juste été séparées et notre destin était de nous rencontrer bien après des épreuves. Parfois le bonheur prend du temps à venir… Il ne faut pas perdre espoir en l'amour Emma. annonça la maîtresse de maison avec douceur.

_ Le véritable amour ? Non, il ne l'est pas. S'il m'aimait, il n'aurait jamais dit des propos avec détachement et froideur. Je ne veux pas de deuxième chance. J'ai assez souffert pour de nombreuses années. Je ne veux plus ouvrir mon cœur à quelque homme que ce soit. Jamais plus.

_ Vous ne méritez pas ce sort. Vous êtes une jeune fille jolie, avec beaucoup d'esprit et de caractère. Comment un garçon ne pourrait-il pas vous aimer ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne cherche plus. Tous ce que je souhaite à présent c'est d'être libre et indépendante. Je m'en sortirais bien toute seule. déclara Emma.

_ Très bien… » murmura Regina, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Robin fit son apparition et interrompit la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Il embrassa sa compagne et prit son petit déjeuner en leur présence. Suite à l'échange, Emma perdit l'usage de la parole. Quand Regina finit son repas, elle partit s'occuper d'Henry. Robin observa la jeune princesse silencieuse qui avait peu mangé. Cette dernière semblait préoccupée et il ne savait pas trop comment renouer le dialogue. Il se leva donc et prépara des victuailles pour le midi. Emma le regarda faire sans rien dire. L'archer finit par racler de la gorge et se retourna vers elle.

_ « Si vous êtes prête, nous allons y aller. Nous resterons sur place le midi. En tant qu'entraîneur et représentant du concours de chasse qui va avoir lieu aujourd'hui, je dois être présent au campement toute la journée. Je commencerais à vous initier au tir à l'arc ce matin.

_ D'accord. Très bien. » dit-elle tout en se levant.

Ils se préparèrent et Robin annonça à sa femme qu'ils partaient.

_ « On se retrouve plus tard au campement Reggie. lança-t-il.

_ Très bien mon chéri. À tout à l'heure. s'exclama-t-elle à l'étage.

_ Elle va venir vous voir ? questionna la jeune princesse.

_ Non, elle va m'assister. Regina est une guérisseuse, c'est notre médecin du village. Elle connait tellement de remèdes en partie grâce aux découvertes de sa mère. Ma femme est douée pour les potions médicinales. avoua le maître de maison, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

_ Je vois… murmura-t-elle.

_ Elle ne mentait donc pas quand elle disait qu'elle aurait pu finir comme Cora. » songea Emma, en frissonnant d'effroi.

Robin la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

_ « Couvrez-vous bien. Allons-y ! » décréta-t-il tout en prenant son arc, son carquois sur l'épaule et un balluchon sur l'autre.

_Au campement de Robin des bois_

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Graham et Baelfire ont quitté l'auberge et on entreprit la marche jusqu'au campement où se passerait une épreuve importante pour le parcours du jeune Robinson. Arrivés à l'emplacement, ils firent un tour des lieux ainsi que de la forêt qui était en train d'être délimité par 3 membres du groupe de Robin avec des fanions rouges. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils observèrent la forêt silencieusement, attentifs au moindre bruit. Le loup fit sa petite promenade en solitaire, quelque temps avant de rejoindre les deux compagnons de route. De temps en temps, Graham fit quelques commentaires à Baelfire sur certains détails et ce dernier acquiesça, tout en tentant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. En vain. En quittant la forêt et se dirigeant vers les zones d'entraînements extérieures, le chasseur fit part de son inquiétude.

_ « Tu n'es pas là… Il faudra que tu te concentres pour le test. Tu sembles distrait. Est-ce à cause d'Emma ? … tu sembles vraiment épuisé. » constata Graham, en voyant l'ombre de cernes sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira, d'un air affligé.

_ « Je veux juste que ça se finisse. Plus vite s'est terminé, plus vite je pourrais repartir d'ici.

_ Qu'as-tu fait pour… lança le chasseur, surpris.

_ J'ai protégé ce qui était le plus important pour moi. C'est tout. » coupa Baelfire en marchant à une allure plus ferme.

C'est alors qu'il vit Robin arrivé, accompagné… Graham vit l'incertitude et la peur dans les yeux de son ami à l'approche d'Emma avec l'Archer. Que pouvait-il faire bien lui trouver comme occupation ? Le chasseur chercha dans son champ de vision et aperçut la couronne* d'un arbre, suspendu tel un pont au-dessus d'une mare visqueuse de couleur verdâtre. (_Couronne : partie de l'arbre de la première branche à la cime._) Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

_ « Allez, viens ! Il faut que tu t'échauffes un peu et que tu entretiennes ta forme physique. Vitesse, force et précision. s'enquit-il.

_ Où ça ? demanda Bae, en détournant le regard des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Là-bas ! Sur cet arbre. Un petit combat de bâton en équilibre ? proposa Graham avec sourire.

_ Tu m'as déjà eu à ça.

_ Tu ne veux pas avoir ta revanche ? » questionna son ami avec un grand sourire, faisant un moulinet du poignet avec son propre bâton.

Baelfire toucha sa barbe pensivement à cette demande.

_ « Pourquoi pas… sait-on jamais. » murmura le jeune adolescent de 18 ans.

Il prit appui sur son bâton et se dirigea avec le chasseur vers ce coin d'entraînement.

_Au campement de Robin des Bois – Coin du tir à l'arc_

Emma arriva avec Robin au campement et vit que Graham et son ami mystérieux se diriger vers un endroit précis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir où que Robin l'amenât à la zone de tir pour les archers. Il la mit en condition pour l'entraînement, lui prodigua des conseils et l'observa. Elle dut s'y atteler, car c'était son plus grand souhait et s'entraîna à répéter les mêmes mouvements. Au bout de 10 minutes, Robin alla vers les autres archers de tout âge. Emma profita de cette occasion pour chercher les deux hommes rencontrés hier. Elle détendit prudemment son arc et scruta partout. La jeune princesse les surprit alors sur un arbre allongé en train de se combattre avec leurs bâtons de bois. Emma fut fascinée par la répartie des deux adversaires. Cet entraînement nécessite beaucoup d'habileté. Le but est de faire tomber son opposant avec uniquement un bâton. Il faut être agile, avoir de l'équilibre, de la force et une certaine précision des coups.

_L'arbre – Zone d'entraînement_

Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer Baelfire et Graham. Petit Jean eut un petit sourire en voyant leur répartie en attaque. Le jeune homme resta concentré et accusa les coups de son opposant, cherchant à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le chasseur, quant à lui, tenta de bousculer et inquiéter son adversaire. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Bae le regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux et il se mit à faire un grand saut sur l'arbre. La couronne trembla à ses pieds et Graham tangua des deux côtés. Avec son bâton, il chercha à retrouver son équilibre, mais le jeune Robinson n'y alla pas de main morte. Il était prêt à contre-attaquer. C'est alors que le chasseur eut une idée.

_ « On attire la foule. Tu sais qu'ELLE est en train de nous observer. fit-il en se cherchant un équilibre difficilement.

_ Tu essayes de me déconcentrer. C'est malin, mais je ne me retournerais certainement pas. Pas de contact visuel direct. » répondit Bae en réattaquant avec son bâton.

Son adversaire bloqua péniblement le bâton et prit une impulsion vers l'avant pour faire reculer le jeune homme. Il réussit avec succès et Baelfire était à deux doigts de tomber quand il se rattrapa de justesse en s'accroupissant, une main tenant la base de l'arbre et de l'autre, son bâton tendu en l'air.

_ « On va finir maintenant… déclara le jeune Robinson, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_ On va voir ça… montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre Neal ! » s'écria son ami, l'équilibre revenu.

Les gens rirent à leur échange. Emma avait envie de se rapprocher et voir cette confrontation, mais Robin n'était pas loin. Ce n'était pas très respectueux de partir en plein milieu d'un cours.

_ « Ce n'est pas moi qui irai dans la vase. » répondit Baelfire, très calme.

Ils se jugèrent un instant sérieusement puis tous les deux s'élancèrent en un dernier coup final. Graham s'accroupit rapidement et avec son bâton, il essaya de faire un croche-patte à son ami. Mais dans son élan, Bae eut un sourire. Il prit appui sur les épaules du chasseur et enchaîna une pirouette vers l'avant. Il passa par-dessus lui et retomba sur ses pieds, raide comme un piquet sur la base du tronc. Il eut un sourire satisfait.

_ « Bonne réception » pensa le fils du ténébreux.

Le jeune homme fut applaudi par des spectateurs bluffés. Graham tira une tête de deux pieds de long face à un tel mouvement. Ce dernier ne réagit alors pas quand son jeune ami avec l'extrémité de son bâton le poussa à l'épaule lentement vers le précipice. Vers la vase toute verdâtre et gluante. Emma vit le chasseur tomber de l'arbre et un gros « plouf » s'en suivit. Elle regarda alors cet homme toujours sur la couronne de l'arbre. Pour la première fois, elle aperçut un sourire de loin et distingua même un rire amusé de sa part. La princesse le vit descendre l'arbre, aider son ami à se relever et à le sortir de cette zone marécageuse. Bien que choqué, Graham ne put que rire et faire une tape contre l'épaule de Baelfire.

_ « Bien joué, bien joué. Tu m'as eue. C'est ainsi que l'élève surpassa le maître, n'est-ce pas mon loup ? » lança le chasseur tout en voyant son animal venir vers lui, inquiet.

Petit Jean tendit une serviette au perdant. Graham le remercia puis les deux amis se séparèrent du groupe pour aller manger vers un lieu ensoleillé du campement.

_Zone de tir_

Après leur fringale repas, Graham et Baelfire se dirigèrent vers la zone des archers. Robin avait été voir Emma entre temps et avait fait aussi une pause repas avec elle. Là il lui proposa un nouveau défi.

_ « Je vais reculer la cible davantage et ton objectif sera de toucher les cercles rouge et jaune.

_ Très bien. » fit-elle, d'un air déterminé.

Robin joignit la parole au geste puis il aperçut alors Regina à l'entrée de son campement, un panier en osier sous le bras.

_ « Je ne suis pas loin. Regina vient d'arriver. rassura le chef des joyeux compagnons à l'intention de la jeune fille.

_ D'accord ».

Robin partit vers sa compagne. Emma se concentra dans sa tâche et trois cibles plus loin, Baelfire s'y posta et emprunta un arc avec une flèche. Le chasseur le laissa s'entraîner et alla rejoindre les joyeux compagnons pour bavarder un peu. Les deux figurants entre Emma et Bae finirent par quitter la piste d'entraînement laissant ainsi aux deux jeunes gens, plus d'espace et de tranquillité. Seulement, ils se retrouvèrent subitement seuls sur ce lieu. Quand il le réalisa, il ne savait pas comment calmer sa nervosité. Elle lâcha la flèche et elle partit se planter dans le cercle bleu.

_ « Mince. » marmonna-t-elle, dépitée tout en abaissant son arc.

La jeune princesse sentit alors du mouvement sur sa droite et vit l'ami du chasseur se tenir non loin d'elle. Il détourna les yeux quand les siens commencèrent à s'attarder sur lui. Inexpressif. Ignorant. Pas un mot de politesse. Rien. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une fille ? Cela l'intriguait fortement. L'inconnu positionna la flèche sur son arc, le tendit et plissa les yeux pour paramétrer sa cible. Il attendit un moment puis il lâcha sa flèche. Cette dernière frappa la cible dans le cercle rouge, soit proche du centre. L'homme desserra son arc et reprit une flèche comme si de rien n'était, ne prêtant pas attention à sa personne. Emma commençait vraiment à se sentir froisser. Elle soupira et fit de même. Au bout de 3 autres tirs, elle lâcha l'affaire et décida de faire une pause alors que son voisin continuait dans sa lancée. La princesse scruta le ciel quelque peu ensoleillé puis elle distingua sur un arbre non loin d'eux un rapace bien familier. L'animal ne bougeait pas et observait les lieux. Elle s'approcha de l'ami de Graham, en raclant discrètement de la gorge à son intention. Ce dernier se figea en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Il se sentit mal à l'aise que lui voulût-elle ? L'avait-elle reconnu ? Il desserra son arc et enleva la flèche, anxieux.

_ « Hum… excusez-moi. Je crois que votre faucon pèlerin est sur cet arbre. » murmura Emma quelque peu intimidée par cette personne.

Il fuit son regard et ses yeux allèrent se poser sur la cime de l'arbre dont la jeune fille désignée du doigt. Baelfire sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un petit bâton en ferraille. Il le porta à sa bouche et siffla, un bras tendu. À ce bruit, le rapace quitta l'arbre et fonça vers son maître. L'animal se posa sur son bras et le jeune homme le caressa d'un doigt ganté. Bae saisit alors le petit message au bout de la patte de son oiseau. Emma était très intriguée par cette missive. Son voisin lui tourna le dos et déroula le papier d'une main pour lire le contenu rapidement.

« _Je suis rassuré. Ne tarde pas plus. Bon courage pour ton épreuve. Tu sais que j'aurais aimé être là pour y assister, mais au vu des circonstances, je ne veux pas te créer davantage de problèmes. Dès qu'il y a les résultats, tiens-m'en informer. Ton père. _»

Baelfire inspira puis mit ce message dans sa poche.

_ «Si je ne réussis pas, j'espère que mon père ne fera pas de scandale. » pensa-t-il.

Il était dans ses pensées quand soudain il vit apparaître une main délicate dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme voyait Emma, fascinée par l'oiseau. Elle n'avait toujours rien remarqué heureusement. En la contemplant de plus près, il ressentit à nouveau ce besoin de la protéger et ce sentiment d'amour. Établir un contact avec Étoile n'était pas la fin du monde, après tout son prénom est en hommage à leur rencontre et ce n'est pas en laissant son rapace être caressé qu'elle le reconnaîtrait lui. Ainsi tout doucement il effleura le plumage de l'animal et sans la regarder directement, il lui fit signe de la main. Bae lui montra où poser sa main et imita un geste à son intention. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Effectivement la jeune princesse comprit, se rapprocha et exécuta les mêmes gestes que le maître de ce faucon. L'oiseau n'émit aucun cri et se laissa caresser par Emma. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse. Elle risqua un œil vers l'homme « pas si asocial que ça » et brusquement leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais il détourna le regard avant qu'elle est pu enregistrer dans sa mémoire la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait… c'était des sentiments contradictoires et familiers. Étrange, non ? Elle finit par le remercier et recula, embarrassée. Pourquoi était-elle si troublée par cet inconnu ? Elle reprit sa place et tenta à nouveau un tir, mais sans succès. Baelfire de son côté essayait de se remettre de son émoi. Il avait été à deux doigts d'être reconnu par Emma. Il reposa son faucon sur une barrière en bois puis scruta discrètement la seule fille qui est pu faire battre son cœur. De tir en tir, elle ratait soit sa cible soit l'objectif qu'elle devait atteindre. Son coude est trop relâché et l'arc pas assez tendu. Où était Robin quand il avait besoin de lui ? N'était-ce pas lui son entraîneur ? Bae soupira et mû par une impulsion, il écourta la distance qui l'éloignait d'elle. Emma le vit venir et elle évita de le contempler. Elle paraissait anxieuse. Après une inspiration, il vint se poster derrière elle. Le jeune Robinson releva fermement son coude et l'aida à tendre un peu plus son arc. Quand elle comprit la raison de son approche, elle se laissa guider. Puis les mains de Baelfire épousèrent celles de la jeune princesse. Dès qu'il la dirigea sur le bon angle, il relâcha la pression et elle fit de même. Alors la flèche vint frapper la cible en son centre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Elle allait remercier cet homme quand les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en le voyant si près d'elle. Il avait un « je ne sais quoi »… qui la troubler à un tel point. Elle frissonna et l'homme se détacha d'elle, comme piqué à vif. Emma se sentit blessée. Elle allait une bonne fois pour toutes lui dire ce qu'elle pense, mais la jeune fille fut interrompue par une annonce de Robin.

_ « Écoutez-moi tous ! La liste des inscriptions pour l'épreuve de chasse est ouverte. Que tous les concurrents viennent vers nous pour remplir le formulaire. Dans une demi-heure commencera le test. » cria le célèbre Archer à l'intention de tous.

À ces mots, Baelfire prit son bâton, son sac et Étoile sur le bras. Emma le fixa étrangement et resta figée quand il s'éloigna sans un mot.

_ « Mais bon sang, qui est-il ! » pensa-t-elle, bouleversée.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 10

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent dans l'avancée de ce récit.

Un spécial Merci à : **Charl's**, **Ticoy**, **Astate**, **Lilybird**, **Sweety miss**, **Swookeal** du fofo OUAT ainsi que les lecteurs de notamment **Ennie**, **fleur974**, **Choka**, **maclem**, **MissJedusor-Disngirl**, **choupinette** et **Aldaria**. Pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici ce nouveau chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews avec plaisir ^^.

Baelfire se dirigea vers l'endroit que Robin avait désigné pour les inscriptions, le faucon sur un de ses bras et le bâton dans l'autre main. Il inspira et expira péniblement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à calmer son cœur.

_ « Reste calme. Reste zen… pense à l'épreuve. » pensa-t-il, troublé, sentant le regard d'Emma dans son dos.

Il passa devant Graham qui discutait à bâtons rompus avec quelques joyeux compagnons, son loup à côté de lui, mais le chasseur eut le temps d'observer son ami et comprendre qu'un truc s'était passé, avant de scruter la zone de tir où il croisa les yeux de la jeune princesse, l'air préoccupé. En interceptant son regard, il y vit de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la curiosité. Graham détourna les yeux d'Emma espérant ne pas avoir trahi son ami en les ayant étudiés tous les deux avec une expression d'anxiété. Bae alla se mettre dans la file qui avait déjà été formée suite à l'appel de l'archer et attendit son tour pour s'inscrire. Il caressa Étoile puis lui murmura :

« _ Va te percher à un endroit. Je ne peux pas t'emmener là où je vais. Attends patiemment. Je te rappellerai. » promit-il.

C'est alors qu'il poussa le rapace à reprendre son envol. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva à la table où un homme recueillait tous les noms des concurrents et les versements. Le jeune Robinson sortit de son sac une petite bourse en cuir et remit l'argent demandé. Puis il finit par inscrire « Baelfire » sur la liste des participants et apposer sa signature. L'homme lui annonça alors de se préparer pour l'épreuve.

_ « Attendez à l'orée de la forêt, là où Robin est déjà avec d'autres concurrents. Près d'un fanion bleu. Il vous expliquera les règles. Bon courage. conclut le membre de son groupe.

_ Merci ».

Baelfire partit et passa une main dans sa barbe, recherchant distraitement la cicatrice de sa joue. Il ne remarqua même pas que son ami était en grande discussion avec une personne. Le jeune adolescent alla dans la direction où était Robin, là où débutait l'épreuve. Ce dernier avait à ses côtés beaucoup de gens de sa bande. Le jeune homme apercevait en tout et pour tout 10 candidats en se comptant également. Ce type de concours se faisait une fois par an et bien sûr, tous les hommes ne recherchaient pas cette licence ou ce parcours. Pour Bae, ce sera que la première étape de franchi s'il réussit le test.

Les joyeux compagnons restants avec Graham finirent par le quitter pour rejoindre Robin au point de départ de l'épreuve. Il allait les rejoindre et entretenir une dernière discussion avec son ami avant qu'il soit lâché dans la fosse quand il fut interpellé par une voix féminine. C'était la jeune princesse. Après le départ du maître du faucon, Emma se sentait étrangement bizarre et cela l'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce personnage et elle avait vraiment besoin d'échanger avec lui. Comment faisait-il pour passer d'une personne froide, distante à quelqu'un de gentil et prévenant ? Emma était dans ses pensées tout à l'heure quand elle croisa le regard de Graham vers son compagnon de route et elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. De la préoccupation ? Pourquoi ? Son intuition lui dit que ce chasseur devait être au courant de certaines choses, qui lui échappe actuellement. C'est pourquoi sans attendre elle se dirigea vers lui, mue par une impulsion inexpliquée. Le besoin de savoir, le besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle éprouve… sûrement.

_ « Bonjour Graham. Vous vous êtes bien reposé depuis hier ? Vous…assistez au concours ? demanda-t-elle poliment en le rejoignant.

_ Bonjour Emma. Oui très bien et vous ? Je ne serais que spectateur et observateur pour ce test. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà ma licence depuis un moment. répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ J'ai plutôt bien dormi. Oh vraiment ? J'imagine que c'est pour votre ami. Il s'est dirigé vers les inscriptions…

_ Oui, Neal est ici pour cette occasion. Je suis juste venu avec lui pour le soutenir. annonça le chasseur prudemment.

_ Neal ? C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle… Il veut devenir chasseur comme vous ? Il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier. J'ai pu voir la scène de combat de tout à l'heure entre vous et… il semblait plus avenant. avoua-t-elle, pensivement.

_ Ah c'est tout Neal… »

Graham aperçut alors à quelques mètres d'eux Baelfire. Ce dernier ne les avait pas remarqué et il allait vers l'attroupement. Emma allait suivre son regard quand il reprit :

_ « Euh… non il… il ne fait pas ça pour être chasseur. Mais le fait qu'il puisse réussir fera de lui un confrère quelque part.

_ Vraiment ? Quel est donc son but ? s'enquit la jeune princesse, curieuse.

_ Je… Neal ne m'en parle pas. Sûrement qu'il est du genre superstitieux. » mentit le chasseur à moitié concernant la nature de son projet.

À ces propos, un souvenir familier apparut dans son esprit brumeux, mais elle n'arriva pas à l'attraper.

_ « Hum… et lunatique. Est-il toujours ainsi ? questionna la jeune princesse, en croisant les bras avant de regarder l'agitation du côté des concurrents et de la bande à Robin.

_ J'en ai bien peur. marmonna Graham, embarrassé par l'intérêt d'Emma pour son ami.

_ Même en ne le reconnaissant pas, elle semble toujours être attirée par lui. Emma née d'un véritable amour aurait-elle cette même connexion ? Avec Baelfire, le fils du ténébreux ? Bae doit penser que ce n'est pas un hasard… ils sont destinés. Il aura beau l'éviter, il ne peut pas déjouer les forces de la nature… c'est pourquoi il a hâte de partir. réalisa-t-il, songeur.

_ Je… Je vais devoir vous laisser. L'épreuve va commencer sous peu et j'aimerais encourager une dernière fois Neal. fit abruptement l'homme en tenue de peau de bêtes.

_ Euh… oui, d'accord. » murmura-t-elle, désorientée par son attitude subitement sérieuse.

Il la salua sans attendre et se dirigea vers son ami.

_ « Le chasseur sait définitivement quelque chose. Je finirais par savoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » conclut-elle, d'un air déterminé.

Elle ne rejoignit pas la foule et se contenta de contempler la scène de loin, sans rien dire.

_À des lieues d'ici – Dans une forteresse abandonnée…_

_ « Que vois-tu dans ta boule de cristal ? interrogea une voix féminine bien familière, tapie dans l'ombre de la pièce.

_ Cette jolie princesse… quelque soit les habits un homme tel que moi, ne peut pas être trompé par un tel déguisement. On ne peut pas oublier un tel visage. Il est si magnifique. déclara un homme aux longs cheveux roux, vêtu d'une robe d'ébène.

_ Mon très cher enchanteur… quel est ton plan ? Je t'avoue que restez coincer ici à ne rien faire à cause de ce que j'ai reçu, m'irrite quelque peu. Tu m'as accueillie pendant ces quelques mois et je t'en remercie, mais… j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ». ajouta-t-elle avant d'apparaître dans la lumière à son côté.

C'était Cora. Elle portait une robe émeraude et une de ses mains était gantée.

_ « On m'a jeté un mauvais sort… Je suis arrivée à temps pour te voir ce jour-là et tu as pu arrêter le processus, mais un tiers de ma magie est partie quand même. Laissant une marque… ragea-t-elle en enlevant son long gant vert, lui montrant la blancheur et la rigidité d'une partie de son bras, de la main jusqu'au coude.

_ Chaque chose en son temps ma chère. Je convoite depuis très longtemps cette jeune fille et crois-moi, elle ne risquera pas de se rapprocher de l'avorton du ténébreux. J'y veillerai et j'ai déjà une petite idée… murmura-t-il en la regardant d'un air entendu.

_ Vraiment ? répondit-elle, sceptique.

_ Oh oui… elle est à Sherwood en ce moment c'est l'endroit parfait. Aujourd'hui sera un jour que tous y compris elle, n'oublieront pas de sitôt. promit-il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Sur ces mots, cet homme mystérieux quitta la pièce pour traverser un corridor, laissant Cora quelque peu insatisfaite à côté de la table où était posée la boule de cristal.

_Au campement – A la lisière d'une partie de la forêt_

Graham rejoignit Baelfire qui était près de ces autres adversaires. Robin commença son discours.

_ « Le but de l'épreuve est très simple. Vous devez choisir une arme parmi 4 types : l'arc avec son équipement, un fusil, un couteau ou autre. La mention « autre » sera à définir à votre chaperon et justifier avant validation ou non de cette catégorie… »

Il eut alors des murmures dans l'assemblée au sujet du terme « chaperon ». L'archer ne fut pas décontenancé et poursuivit dans sa lancée. Non loin de lui Regina attendait posément.

_ « …Vous avez une heure pour récupérer le plus de bêtes possible. Évidemment, ne vous attendez pas à des biches ou à des ours à cette heure. Ce que vous pourrez éventuellement rencontrer ce sont : des perdrix, des faisans, des lièvres, des renards, des blaireaux, des sangliers et j'en passe. Chacun aura un box pour déposer vos trouvailles. Une limitation est à respecter dans cette partie de la forêt. Vous verrez des fanions rouges vous indiquant les lieux à ne pas dépasser pour le test auquel cas chaque candidat sera accompagné d'un de mes joyeux compagnons. Ces derniers veilleront à ce que ce soit respecté et s'assureront encore qu'il n'y ait aucune triche entre vous. Sinon vous êtes disqualifiés immédiatement. Dans la logique de cette épreuve, il ne faut pas nous ramener de bêtes vivantes. La licence ne vous sera accordée qu'à deux conditions : 1) avoir chassé au moins un animal sinon disqualifié et 2) la réussite ne se résume pas à la quantité de vos proies, mais à la qualité et au poids de ces animaux. Réfléchissez bien à votre démarche. Mes compagnons ne font que vous assister, ils ne vous aideront pas à transporter ce que vous aurez attrapé. Ils n'agiront qu'en cas d'extrême urgence notamment si vous êtes blessé. Dans ce cas-là en fonction de la gravité, ils choisiront pour vous si vous pouvez continuer ou non. Si vous le pouvez, ils s'occuperont de votre blessure, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous serez ramené au campement de gré ou de force pour vous faire soigner par ma ravissante femme. Vu les circonstances l'épreuve pourrait s'arrêter en un instant pour vous donc faites bien attention. » continua Robin sérieusement.

Le chasseur contempla son ami qui était bien concentré par les propos du dirigeant de l'épreuve. Il sourit malgré lui.

_ « Les méninges travaillent en ce moment même dans sa petite tête. pensa-t-il, amusé.

_ Dès que la ligne d'ombre du cadran solaire aura fait un tour complet, l'heure aura été écoulée. Jerry veillera au temps et annoncera la fin du test grâce au Cor de chasse qu'il a en sa possession. À ce moment-là, il faudra tout arrêter et revenir. » déclara Robin des bois sans appel, après avoir désigné un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années non loin de lui.

Le cadran était posé par terre non loin d'eux.

_ « Il vous reste à peine 5 minutes avant le début de l'épreuve. Je vous conseille rapidement de faire votre choix d'arme. » conclut l'archer avant de se pencher vers Petit Jean pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

Son bras droit fit alors un signe aux autres membres et chacun se dirigea vers un concurrent. Baelfire se retourna vers Graham et eut un sourire.

_ « Tu es confiant ? questionna ce dernier.

_ Oui… je crois. » avoua Bae, avant de regarder autour de lui, soucieux.

Il aperçut alors Emma à l'écart de cette foule, les bras repliés contre elle et le regard absent. Le chasseur suivit son regard.

_ « Hey ! Rappelle-toi de mes conseils ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Tu as du talent donc ne le gaspilles pas. Mais de côté ce qui te préoccupe et pense à ton objectif. Pense à ton projet d'avenir Bae. murmura Graham en le prenant par le col bard.

_ D'accord, d'accord… » tempéra ce dernier.

Un membre de la bande vint alors se présenter à Baelfire. Il s'appelait Adam, c'était un ménestrel.

_ « Vous avez fait votre choix pour l'arme ? s'enquit l'ami proche de Robin.

_ Ce sera « autre ». répondit le jeune Robinson.

_ Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

_ J'opte pour le lance-pierre. Il permet d'assommer sans problème les bêtes si l'on vise assez bien. J'évite ainsi de les regarder souffrir, agoniser d'une balle ou d'une autre arme. C'est rapide et ce sera fait proprement. Par rapport à la taille des animaux, j'adapte les cailloux. Est-ce suffisant comme explication ?

_ Vous êtes un original et je vois que vous avez mûrement réfléchi à ce sujet… Je valide votre choix. Maintenant il faut vous défaire des autres armes que vous auriez en votre possession et remettre éventuellement votre sac à votre ami. Cela vous évitera une charge supplémentaire.

_ D'accord… Je peux prendre de la ficelle ? Le minimum pour attacher ou traîner les animaux attrapés ?

_ Oui ce n'est pas interdit. acquiesça le ménestrel.

_ Merci.»

À ces mots, Baelfire s'abaissa et enleva au bas de son pantalon gauche, le couteau maintenu à son mollet. Il le remit à Graham, ce dernier le prit et le jeune homme se défit de son sac. Il sortit juste son rouleau de ficelle, le lance-pierre et laissa Graham ranger son couteau à l'intérieur.

_ « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! fit Bae avant de suivre Adam vers l'entrée de la forêt.

_ Pas de souci là-dessus, bonne chance ! » cria son ami.

Une minute après, le départ fut donné et les concurrents disparurent de part et d'autre de la forêt suivie de leur binôme passif. Le jeune garçon prit place à côté du cadran, le Cor dans une de ses mains et ses yeux examinant l'ombre indiquée.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige, au même moment – A la bibliothèque royale…_

Pinocchio était assis contre une grande table et prenait des notes tout en regardant quelques archives qui traînaient dans le désordre autour de lui. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la grande bibliothèque du château et c'était le lieu idéal pour travailler sur son livre. Il scruta attentivement les quelques esquisses déjà faites chez lui d'un air circonspect puis soupira avant de les ranger dans la pochette de son sac. L'homme reprit son écrit de manière appliquée et soignée sur une page de l'épais ouvrage quand une main vint effleurer son épaule doucement et l'étreindre.

_ « Bonjour Pinocchio. » manifesta une jolie voix féminine derrière lui.

Ce dernier se retourna et sourit à la personne.

_ « Bonjour, Lady French. Charmante journée, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en contemplant une belle brune vêtue d'une simple et modeste robe bleu marine.

_ Effectivement. Bon courage… pour ton projet. » conclut-elle d'un sourire entendu en fixant son labeur avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller dans un rayonnage de livres.

Pinocchio acquiesça de la tête. Il portait une veste simple et un pantalon vert foncé, seule la chemise blanche à grandes manches contrastée avec cette tenue sombre et il avait autour du cou un épais foulard noir. Il se remit au travail, la plume toujours en main et l'encrier à côté de lui. Mais ce fut de courte durée, une tornade passa juste à côté de lui… l'interpellant. Pinocchio se redressa, posa la plume sur le côté et regarda la personne concernée. Cette dernière le toisait préoccupée, les bras croisés contre elle. Elle semblait boudeuse.

_ « Petit prince, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'adulte en voyant Léo.

_ Il faut qu'on retrouve Emma. Maman et Papa ont cherché partout hier en vain, mais le pays est tellement vaste. Elle pourrait être n'importe où maintenant. Maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer hier et papa a très peu dormi. Est-ce que tu sais où elle pourrait être ? questionna le jeune garçon de 8 ans.

_ Léo, je… Ta sœur m'en veut depuis quelques mois parce que j'ai avoué certaines choses à tes parents. Elle a été très peu bavarde avec moi depuis.

_ Oui, mais tu dois avoir une idée, non ? Tu ne l'as pas vu hier avant qu'elle parte ? »

Pinocchio ne répondit pas, évitant le regard de l'enfant et se maudissant lui-même. Il savait une chose, mais… Emma ne voudrait plus jamais lui accorder sa confiance.

_ « Pinoc' ! Elle peut être en danger. Par Cora. Emma est toute seule…

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. déclara l'écrivain, sérieusement.

_ Mais… tu n'aurais pas voulu t'en assurer toi-même ? Ne peux-tu pas rassurer mes parents ? Ils ont besoin d'un indice… ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que ça vient de toi. » réfléchit le gamin, d'un air sérieux aussi.

L'adulte regarda Léo et se surprit lui-même à penser qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le fils de Gepetto ne voulait peut-être plus se mêler des problèmes d'Emma parce qu'il avait peur d'anéantir l'entente amicale entre eux, mais bien qu'il était optimiste hier sur le voyage de son amie, maintenant il était en proie à de gros doutes. Il soupira…

_ « D'accord… Je sais quelque chose, mais ne m'en veux pas Léo, comprends-moi. Je voulais gagner à nouveau le respect de ta grande sœur.

_ Je comprends… que sais-tu ?

_ Elle est allée à Sherwood pour s'entraîner, mais je ne sais pas à quoi. avoua-t-il alors.

_ D'accord. Alors qu'allons-nous faire pour aiguiller mes parents ? Actuellement ma mère et mon père sont dans la grande salle en train de prévoir d'autres patrouilles. Ils sont toujours collés à cette carte géante sur la table ronde.

_ Carte géante ? murmura Pinocchio, pensif.

_ Oui…

_ J'ai une idée… Tes parents doivent savoir qu'elle s'est enfuie et qu'elle ne portait pas des habits ordinaires. Elle a pris une des tenues à ta mère. Il va falloir que tu les distraies un peu le temps que j'aille voir de plus près cette carte.

_ Je dois les amener à quitter la salle quelques minutes. Je parle de la tenue d'Emma à maman si elle n'y a pas porté attention et je fais des caprices avec papa. Ensuite on revient à nouveau au salon, vers la carte… Ce ne sera pas si difficile. annonça Léo, souriant.

_ Bien…

_ On fait ça quand ?

_ Maintenant. » décréta Pinocchio, en se levant et rangeant toutes ces affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gamin passa à l'action en interrompant ces deux parents en pleine discussion devant la grande carte. Ils essayèrent de lui faire entendre raison et d'aller retourner voir la nourrice mais il refusa en bloc. Ils froncèrent des sourcils tandis que Pinocchio était tapi dans l'ombre attendant que ces derniers partent avec leur fils.

_ « Mais enfin Léo, qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? gronda Blanche.

_ Je vous ai entendu beaucoup parler du départ d'Emma et quelque chose m'a interpellé. Tu as dit que le palefrenier et l'autre homme avait vu Emma mais elle ne portait pas de robe.

_ Effectivement… murmura sa mère, ne voyant pas où son fils de 8 ans voulait en venir.

_ Mais où elle aurait pu prendre une tenue comme papa et qui puisse être à sa taille ? questionna l'enfant en scrutant ses deux parents.

_ Blanche… tu as vérifié… répondit Charmant, songeur.

_ … dans mon coffre ? Non… elle aurait pris une de mes tenues, mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

_ Il faut aller voir ! Qu'aurait-t-elle pu prendre dans ton coffre ? » fit Léo.

Le jeune garçon connaissait la réponse. Il s'était déjà caché dans le coffre en question et il y avait des tenues ainsi qu'un carquois avec des flèches. Il ne savait pas comment sa mère était devenue si doué en tant qu'archer mais il imaginait que le désir de sa sœur de se défendre était en lien avec.

_ « Bon sang… murmura Blanche.

_ Allons voir ensemble ! Vite ! » glapit le gamin en tirant sur les bras de ses deux parents, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Ses parents lâchèrent l'affaire et décidèrent d'aller inspecter ce détail avec Léo. Sitôt qu'ils sont partis, Pinocchio alla jusqu'à la carte. Il sortit sa plume, son encrier de son sac et chercha un endroit bien spécifique sur le plan. Quand il trouva la forêt de Sherwood, il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et vint entourer d'un trait bien visible ce lieu. L'instant d'après il repartit se cacher dans un coin pour observer la suite. Arrivé dans la chambre de ses parents, Léo regarda ces derniers farfouiller dans le coffre. Le carquois et les flèches n'étaient pas pris bizarrement, mais une tenue manquait effectivement à l'appel.

_ « Ce pourrait-il… ? » se demanda alors Blanche, en refermant les yeux et tentant de se rappeler d'une scène en particulier avec sa fille.

*Flashback – il y a un mois…*

_Emma avait fini ses devoirs dans la salle d'étude et contemplait le coin d'entraînement de la fenêtre où elle était postée. Blanche était entrée doucement dans la pièce pour voir comment ça avançait avec sa fille bien qu'elles se parlaient très peu, depuis l'incident avec Cora. La jeune Reine allait lui demander si elle avait terminé, mais Emma se retourna et la scruta avec détermination._

__ « Maman, pourquoi je ne peux pas aller m'entraîner comme tout le monde ?_

__ … parce que ce n'est pas ton rôle. avoua Blanche, en croisant les bras._

__ Parce que je suis une princesse, je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse._

__ Tu as tellement de choses à faire, des obligations qui vont bien au-delà de ça. Ce n'est pas ta priorité._

__ Et moi j'en ai envie. Je veux apprendre. Ne l'as-tu pas fait ?_

__ C'est différent._

__Vraiment? Tu te moques de moi ! s'écria-t-elle en colère._

__ Cela suffit Emma. Je t'ai donné ma réponse. Tu devras t'y tenir. La discussion est close sur ce sujet. trancha Blanche à sa fille aînée._

__ Très bien. La conversation entre nous est donc close aussi. » répliqua Emma avant de quitter la salle._

*Fin du flashback*

En quittant la chambre, Blanche expliqua ses inquiétudes à son mari. Léo écoutait d'une oreille.

_ « Je lui ai interdit et à coup sûr, elle s'est mise en tête d'aller s'entraîner ailleurs. » déclara-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent alors au salon, méditant sur le lieu où leur fille aurait pu être quand Léo s'étant dirigé vers la carte les interpella. Blanche et Charmant vinrent le rejoindre et suivirent des yeux l'endroit que leur fils montré du doigt sur le plan.

_ « Mais qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? questionna Charmant, en regardant tout autour de lui.

_ Bon sang… elle est à Sherwood. Chéri, elle est là-bas. Robin m'a tout appris, elle a dû certainement m'avoir déjà entendue parler de lui et du lieu où il vivait. Elle est partie pour aller prendre des cours, pour se défendre.

_ Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Qui que ce soit la personne qui a fait ça, elle a voulu nous aider. reconnut son époux en regardant le lieu entouré sur la carte.

_ Allons-y. Léo de ton côté… dit la jeune Reine posément.

_ NON ! Je veux venir. Je veux voir Emma. s'écria l'enfant, déterminé à faire parti du voyage.

_ Léo, tu vas rester ici. On ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque. coupa son père.

_ Le danger est partout. Ce n'est pas mieux que je sois avec vous pour vous en assurer ? Si je ne vous avais pas parlé du coffre de maman, vous n'auriez peut-être pas fait le lien. Alors je peux ? Pinocchio travaille à la bibliothèque, si je lui demande, il pourra nous accompagner et s'occuper de moi. J'aime bien être avec lui. » rajouta l'enfant, en suppliant des deux mains.

En mentionnant Pinocchio, ils ne firent même pas le lien. Ils savaient que ce dernier et Emma se parlaient peu aussi depuis ce fameux incident. Son père soupira et regarda sa femme. Elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Les joutes verbales de leur fils étaient rares, mais quand ça arrivait c'était rapidement éprouvant.

_ « Youpi ! Je vais aller le chercher. » lança Léo avant de partir comme une flèche.

Blanche et Charmant allèrent se préparer puis attendirent les deux derniers voyageurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pinocchio tenait la main du Petit Prince tout content, il les salua l'air de rien et ils quittèrent le château pour aller se diriger vers les écuries royales.

_Au campement de Robin des bois, à Sherwood – Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…_

Robin et Regina étaient assis à la table où quelques minutes plutôt étaient passés les différents concurrents pour s'inscrire. L'archer avait rangé le coffre avec tous les paiements dans un sac et attendait patiemment la fin de l'épreuve pour pouvoir évaluer chaque box. Certains participants avaient déjà commencé à remplir au fur et à mesure le leur, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Neal. Emma n'avait plus le cœur à s'entraîner, elle était assez troublée parce qu'elle ressentait pour cet étranger. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une souche et se contenta d'observer les lieux et les gens sans rien dire. Graham s'était posé un peu plus loin contre un arbre avec son loup et semblait faire un somme. Puis le dernier quart d'heure arriva. Le jeune garçon très concentré dans sa tâche mit le Cor dans sa bouche et souffla plusieurs fois le signal. Quelques minutes après, les concurrents revinrent avec des charges sur leur dos ou à leur ceinture. La jeune princesse chercha l'inconnu de ses pensées et le vit arrivé suivi d'un des joyeux compagnons. Ils conversaient tranquillement tandis que Neal traînait derrière lui une grande planche improvisée sur laquelle étaient déposés quelques animaux. Emma ne les distingua pas de loin. Chaque participant finit par déposer les derniers animaux dans leur box attitré. Le ménestrel montra celui de Neal à un endroit et ce dernier s'en occupa. Graham alla rejoindre l'attroupement. Robin et Regina quittèrent leur place pour aller voir le résultat. L'archer emporta son sac, mais laissa une feuille traînée sur la table sans faire attention. Emma s'en approcha et la regarda. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était la liste d'inscriptions des concurrents de ce test.

Du côté de Baelfire, l'épreuve n'était pas sans embûche, mais à force de patience et de précision, il réussit à attraper 3 perdrix, 1 faisan et bien d'autres bêtes encore. Il avait attaché ces oiseaux avec de la ficelle et les avait posés sur une de ses épaules. Avoir choisi le lance-pierre avait des avantages. Après avoir assommé ces bêtes, il dut briser leur nuque pour ne pas avoir à ramener d'animaux vivants et se réconforta dans l'idée qu'aucune n'avait souffert. Ensuite sur son passage avec un peu plus de difficulté vers la fin, il réussit à attraper un loir, un blaireau et un renard. Il eut alors l'idée de fabriquer une planche à partir d'éléments de la nature notamment bois, branchage favorisant le transport des animaux les plus lourds. C'est ainsi qu'au moment où il déposa les animaux les plus lourds sur la planche il entendit le Cor et donc Bae finit par retourner vers le campement avec un Adam, très observateur. Quand il déposa toutes les bêtes dans son box, le jeune Robinson attendit le passage de Robin. Ce dernier avait déjà disqualifié quelqu'un, car il était revenu bredouille. Il avait pris une feuille et noté la liste des animaux chassés par participant. Arrivé à lui, l'archer lui adressa un sourire et demanda un compte rendu à Adam. Celui-ci déclara que tout était clean et que l'arme utilisée par ce concurrent était le lance-pierre. À ces mots, il eut des murmures surpris dans la foule. Bae remarqua Graham non loin de lui qui souriait, ses affaires avec lui. Robin écarquilla des yeux et observa son box. En voyant le blaireau, le renard et le loir Baelfire vit dans ses yeux une lueur. De la surprise ? De l'admiration ? Il ne saurait dire... Robin nota tout son inventaire puis passa à un autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le représentant de l'épreuve sortit de son sac un nombre précis de licences. Exactement 5 en sachant qu'il y avait 10 participants. Le jeune homme regarda le chasseur, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Bae sentait qu'il l'avait réussi, mais… peut-être que d'autres ont fait mieux que lui ? L'archer circula devant tous les participants.

_ « J'ai pris en compte toutes vos trouvailles, mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la licence peut être obtenue qu'à deux seules conditions. Certains l'ont rempli et d'autres non, j'en suis navré. Savoir chasser c'est bien, mais j'attends également ce petit dépassement de soi qui fait toute la différence. Une chasse florissante est beaucoup plus appréciée, surtout dans les divers royaumes. Mais je tiens à dire qu'il ne faut pas se baser sur un échec, je vous encouragerais même vivement à persévérer et retenter votre chance l'année suivante. Les temps vous seront peut-être plus favorables. À présent, je vais remettre les licences aux gagnants de cette épreuve. » déclara Robin à l'attention de tous.

Il remit un à un le rouleau de papier officiel du permis de chasse à des participants. Au final, il n'en resta plus qu'un. Baelfire fit le vide dans son esprit et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Aura-t-il cette chance ? Il entendit des rires de joie non loin de lui. L'incertitude et le doute l'envahissent puis soudain il vit dans son champ de vision une main tenant un rouleau. Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard de Robin.

_ « Félicitation. Pour avoir chassé avec un lance-pierre, c'est amplement mérité. » reconnut l'archer en lui tendant la licence.

Bae regarda Graham, ce dernier leva les bras en l'air, super ravi et il prit le rouleau tendu à son intention.

_ Merci. » répondit-il alors, avec un sourire.

Robin opina de la tête bien qu'il fronça des sourcils, le dévisageant avant de partir. Celui-ci se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une voix d'adulte. Il était un peu perplexe. Baelfire alla alors rejoindre son ami et celui-ci lui fit une accolade sur l'épaule.

_ « Tu as réussi ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Oui, je t'avoue qu'à un moment je n'y croyais plus. avoua le jeune adolescent de 18 ans.

_ Maintenant que fais-tu ?

_ La prochaine épreuve que je dois passer n'est pas pour tout de suite, ça me laissera du temps pour m'entraîner. Là je vais devoir y aller. répondit-il, anxieux en cherchant Emma des yeux.

_ Elle n'a rien fait pendant toute l'heure, si ce n'est s'asseoir et être totalement dans ses pensées. » prévint le chasseur, devinant l'inquiétude de son jeune compagnon.

Graham lui montra discrètement la jeune fille d'un signe de tête et le jeune homme regarda dans cette direction. Elle était à l'écart de tous, près de la table où il y avait eu les inscriptions puis il aperçut une feuille dans sa main. Baelfire eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_ « Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires à l'auberge. Je préviens que tu passes par la suite pour prendre les tiennes.

_ Mais on peut…

_ Je n'ai pas le temps. » coupa-t-il avant de récupérer son sac et son bâton.

Le chasseur le laissa faire. Il vit son ami prendre la poudre d'escampette et soupira.

Du côté d'Emma, rien n'allait du tout. Un prénom sur cette liste lui sauta aux yeux. _Baelfire_.

_ « Non, il doit y avoir plusieurs Baelfire dans ce pays. Ce n'est pas le… » murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle contempla à nouveau le papier et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Aucun des participants ne pouvait être lui. Si cela avait été Baelfire, la jeune princesse l'aurait reconnu. Elle en était sûre. Emma regarda la foule acclamer les gagnants puis ses yeux se posèrent encore sur ce papier. C'était bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle avait vraiment un problème. Quelque chose clochait… Déjà qu'elle était troublée par ce Neal, à la fois froid et gentil, qui ne parlait pas, enfin pas à elle et qui possédait un oiseau peu commun. Brusquement, la liste d'inscrits tomba de ses mains et elle sortit rapidement de sa poche une autre feuille. Celle où étaient marquées ses hypothèses quant à l'énigme du projet de Baelfire. Emma avait fait des recherches par défi, malgré elle… elle relut ses propositions et elle remarqua de nombreuses idées communes : « chasse », « animaux », « oiseau ». Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle froissa le papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

_ « Non ce n'est pas possible… » réalisa-t-elle subitement.

Cet inconnu avec Graham portait une barbe et un bandeau dans les cheveux. Était-ce une couverture ? Son cœur battit la chamade à cette idée. À son approche, il n'avait pas une seule fois dit quelque chose. Son ami prétendait que c'était de la timidité, mais… et si c'était faux ? Et si ce n'était pas pour se faire reconnaître ? Il a toujours évité le contact visuel avec elle et prit des distances. Elle repensa à la manière dont il était sorti de l'auberge la veille et à la manière dont il l'avait aidé tout à l'heure pour viser correctement la cible. Baelfire savait se défendre, il savait plein de choses… cette douceur dans ces mains, cette attitude si prévenante, ses sentiments familiers et si contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. De plus Graham avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il était superstitieux pour son projet. Ce qui lui rappela sa discussion avec Bae le jour de la pluie d'étoiles filantes. C'était évident… Elle perçut du mouvement sur sa droite et elle vit la personne de ses pensées quittée assez rapidement les lieux. Une colère sourde l'anima et sans attendre, elle partit à sa poursuite sans en prévenir Robin. Et si c'était ça… ce qu'il cachait ? Neal était sûrement un mensonge de plus. Son intuition disait qu'elle avait visé juste et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle réglerait ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

_À l'approche de l'auberge_

Baelfire marcha d'un bon pas et entendit un cri dans le ciel. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Étoile l'avait suivi à distance. Il fut rassuré. Il lui restait encore un bon kilomètre et il arrivait à l'auberge. Les yeux du jeune Robinson se perdirent dans le vague. Il toucha sa barbe pensivement et ensuite son bandana qui l'avait rendu incognito aux yeux d'Emma. Puis le jeune homme contempla le paysage sur sa gauche. C'était une étendue de chaînes de montagnes majestueuses et les sapins étaient verdoyants, normaux pour un mois d'été. Il décida qu'un jour, il irait se promener dans ses environs. Le jeune adolescent arriva bientôt à destination quand soudain, il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Bae se mit sur ses gardes et s'arrêta immobile, son bâton serré dans une de ses mains.

_ « Hey ! » cria une voix essoufflée.

Emma prit un caillou par terre dans la va-vite et le lança sur lui. Elle lui toucha le dos. Le jeune homme se retourna surpris et en voyant Emma, il se raidit encore plus. Le cœur de Baelfire s'affola. Elle tentait de se reprendre les mains sur ses cuisses puis elle finit par se redresser et le toiser de son regard le plus froid.

_ « Neal ? Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que jamais plus on ne se reverrait ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

_ Voilà… voilà ce qui allait arriver. C'était perdu d'avance. » pensa-t-il tristement, en constatant le résultat.

Emma vit une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux marron si familiers. Elle ne comprit pas ce regard empli de souffrance.

_ « Non Emma… ne te fit pas à cette illusion. Comme si tu avais une quelconque importance pour lui maintenant. » songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux calmement avant de le scruter à nouveau froidement.

Baelfire soupira puis d'une main enleva son bandana de sa tête et le rangea. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se camoufler devant elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles. En le voyant se découvrir les cheveux, une émotion noua le ventre de la jolie blonde. Comment pouvait-elle encore le trouver beau ainsi alors qu'il l'avait rudement jeté ?

_ « Emma… je… » commença-t-il à dire dans un murmure, ne sachant comment dire les choses.

En l'entendant parler, elle eut sa confirmation. Cette situation était bien réelle. Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle s'avança vers lui et sans hésitation, elle le gifla.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Attention_ : Chapitre très très long ^^. Certaines choses ne m'appartiennent pas de droit. C'est un récit a un but non commercial ^^. Bonne lecture :) et n'oubliez-pas de mettre une petite review pour me donner vos impressions :3.

La claque retentit et un long silence s'en suivit. L'instant d'après, Emma recula quelque peu décontenancée et son autre main avait serré contre elle la main qui avait giflé Baelfire. La jeune princesse avait le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et n'osait pas affronter le regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne s'était pas préparé à une telle action. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait reçu ce genre de traitement. Il était surpris et blessé, mais il réalisa avoir dépassé les limites avec Emma. Au final, c'était mérité... Il frôla sa joue, là où la douleur cuisante de la gifle était toujours et détourna les yeux de la jolie blonde. Le jeune Robinson prit une inspiration puis lui demanda d'un ton qu'il essayait sans émotion :

_ « Cela t'a soulagé ?

_ Non, ça ne m'a pas soulagée. Tout… Tout est de ta faute ! Tu as brisé mon cœur sans en avoir la moindre considération. Tu l'as mérité. » reprit-elle, le regard empli de rancune.

Baelfire risqua alors un œil vers elle et la vit complètement sur la défensive par rapport à lui. Il leva les bras pour tenter d'apaiser cette dernière.

_ « Je le sais… Je suis désolé… commença-t-il à dire doucement.

_ Non. Tu ne l'es pas. coupa-t-elle, en colère.

_ Emma… murmura-t-il tristement en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Ne t'approche pas ! Je n'attends plus rien de toi. Plus jamais je ne ferais confiance à un homme grâce à toi.

_ Écoute, je ne t'ai pas suivi Emma… Si j'avais su que tu étais à Sherwood, crois-moi que je n'aurais pas été là aujourd'hui. Je vais… t'épargner ma présence. Je vais maintenant prendre mes affaires et partir. » soupira-t-il, résigné.

Soudain un bruit les alerta et Baelfire se retourna. Il entendait des bruits de chevaux.

_À des lieues d'ici – Dans une forteresse abandonnée…_

Cora contemplait le paysage de la fenêtre, maudissant comme chaque jour inlassablement Rumplestiltskin. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand l'enchanteur fit à nouveau son apparition avec un objet particulier dans la main. Il racla de la gorge et la sorcière se retourna vers lui avec un sourire quelque peu contrarié.

_ « Vous vous êtes fait désirer mon ami. lança-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé. Cela m'a demandé plus de temps que je ne pensais pour retrouver ceci. » annonça l'homme aux longs cheveux roux.

Il montra à sa compagne une petite sphère transparente dans laquelle se trouvait une étrange et mystérieuse aura bleutée.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Cora, curieuse.

_ Ça ma chère, c'est ce qui va bouleverser le pays.

_ Cette petite chose ?

_ Oh oui, elle va faire des ravages. murmura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

_, Mais d'où avez-vous eu ça ?

_ Hum… ça vient d'une vieille connaissance. se contenta-t-il de dire.

_ Il y a moyen de l'arrêter ? marmonna-t-elle, préoccupée.

_ Comme tout sort ou enchantement oui. Mais pour qui sera destinée ceci, ce sera plus difficile.

_ Et à qui est-ce destiné ? »

L'homme à la tenue d'ébène fit disparaître la sphère transparente et l'aura flotta au-dessus de sa main.

_ « À Emma. La jeune princesse au cœur brisé. » conclut l'enchanteur en contemplant la forme ectoplasme.

À ces mots, l'aura bleue quitta la paume de sa main, brisa la fenêtre avec fracas et quitta les lieux.

_ « Elle va vers notre princesse ? demanda Cora en observant l'aura s'éloigner de la fenêtre et se fondre dans le paysage.

_ Oui ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. Je jubile d'avance. » avoua-t-il, quelque peu amusé.

Puis il ria fortement en songeant aux réjouissances à venir et vint se poster près de sa boule de cristal.

_À l'auberge de Sherwood_

Baelfire regarda les arrivants et reconnut le père d'Emma sur un cheval.

_ « Oh non… » entendit-il de la bouche d'Emma en voyant la cavalerie.

Effectivement la jeune fille aperçut son père, sa mère, Pinocchio et… elle vit une petite tête brune en compagnie de ce dernier. Léo ? Ils arrivèrent au galop et en les voyant, ils arrêtèrent leur monture. Bae se contenta de prendre appui sur son bâton sans rien dire. Se demandant intérieurement s'il valait mieux partir ou non. Emma se reprit et serra les poings, prête à tenir tête à ses parents. Blanche et Charmant virent une jeune fille ressemblant à Emma avec un inconnu.

_ « Emma ? C'est toi ? » demanda sa mère, hésitante.

Le jeune garçon en entendant les mots de sa mère, suivit du regard ceux des adultes. Pinocchio ne répondit pas, préférant se faire invisible.

_ « Emma ! » s'exclama Léo tout content en l'identifiant.

Sans attendre, il descendit du cheval avant que Pinocchio ne le rattrape et se dirigea vers elle. Emma vit son petit frère courir vers elle. Il semblait avoir été inquiet. Bae vit le petit garçon, certainement son frère aller dans sa direction. Mais avant même de l'atteindre, quelque chose se produisit. Une étrange boule bleue frappa le corps d'Emma de plein fouet. Ses parents et son frère crièrent en voyant la jeune princesse perdre connaissance. Pinocchio fut le deuxième à descendre du cheval suivi des parents d'Emma. Le fils de Gepetto avait un mauvais pressentiment. Baelfire l'attrapa à temps avant même qu'elle s'effondre par terre.

_ « Emma ? » murmura ce dernier, soucieux.

Elle trembla légèrement puis rouvrit les yeux en grand quelques secondes après. Quand elle vit qui était auprès d'elle, celle-ci se redressa et le repoussa :

_ « Ne me touche pas ! lança-t-elle, en colère.

_ Ce n'est pas bon signe. » murmura Pinocchio malgré lui, en voyant que quelque chose avait changé en Emma.

Le fils du ténébreux recula face à ce rejet et la scruta, impuissant. Brusquement il remarqua que la peau de la jeune rebelle perdait de sa couleur et devenait un blanc pâle. La jeune princesse sentit son cœur se figer et un immense froid. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait… quelque chose avait envie de sortir d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas définir. En voyant sa sœur reprendre connaissance et aller bien malgré cette tension avec l'autre étranger, il se jeta dans ses bras. Emma vit Léo se lover contre elle et pendant une seconde, elle fut attendrie par ce geste, mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle sentit un danger, elle ne saurait l'expliquer.

_ « Va-t-en Léo. marmonna-t-elle, anxieuse en tentant de détacher son frère d'elle.

_, Mais Emma, pourquoi ! s'écria ce dernier, contrarié.

_ Léo, viens ici ! » ordonna la voix inquiète de son père.

Lui tout comme son épouse craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à leur fille. Par conséquent, ils voulaient que Léo prenne ces distances, mais il ne comprit pas.

_ « NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau. » répliqua-t-il à sa sœur, en cherchant à rester coller contre elle.

Mais Léo eut subitement froid dans tout le corps. Il la relâcha et recula, surpris. Le sang d'Emma se glaça et d'un geste de la main en sa direction, elle cria :

_ « VA-T-EN! »

L'enfant effrayé ne bougea pas d'un pouce face à l'attitude froide de sa sœur et quand elle fit un geste menaçant de sa main vers lui, il ne put réagir. L'instant d'après, Léo était transformé en glace. Baelfire scruta ceci avec angoisse puis la fille qu'il aime. Quand Emma réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle contempla ses mains, les yeux agrandis d'effroi et balbutia inlassablement en reculant :

_ « Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible. Pas Léo ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

_ Léo ! » crièrent ses parents avant de s'agenouiller vers le gamin statufier.

Blanche pleura en voyant son petit garçon dépourvu de vie. Charmant tenta de calmer sa femme puis posa ses yeux sur Emma.

_ « Ma chérie, calme-toi ! Respire, il doit y avoir un moyen pour que tu délivres ton frère. » annonça Charmant à sa fille.

Les larmes coulèrent peu à peu sur la joue de la jeune princesse.

_ « Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment contrôler… » lança-t-elle, apeurée.

Elle sentait que ça revenait à nouveau alors elle tenta de fuir.

_ « Emma ! » s'exclamèrent Baelfire, Charmant et Pinocchio.

La jeune fille se retourna le visage empreint de souffrance.

_ « On va trouver une solution Emma. rassura son père en se rapprochant.

_ Non, vous n'y pouvez rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! répliqua-t-elle, ne les laissant pas aller vers elle.

_ On ne peut pas ! Emma, tu as besoin d'aide. Ce que tu as… commença à dire Pinocchio.

_ Je n'ai que faire de tes bons sentiments et ta morale ! J'en ai assez. Ma tête va exploser. fit-elle, en prenant sa tête à deux mains.

_ Je t'en prie… Emma. fit Baelfire en s'avançant vers elle, d'une voix douce.

_ Emma, reste avec nous. » dit son père, suppliant.

Quelques secondes après, il prit la main de sa fille. Emma releva la tête et fixa son père, d'un air glacial. Elle se dégagea de lui avec fougue et reprit la fuite. Mais pour voulant être sûre de ne pas être suivi, elle construisit de ses deux mains un mur de glace d'une certaine hauteur et s'étendant de chaque côté sur 2-3 kilomètres. Le temps changea alors soudainement. La glace se propagea partout au sol et la température chuta. Un vent glacial souffla et le soleil disparut sous des nuages gris. Emma courut vers les montagnes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Au même moment - à la sortie du campement…_

Robin suivi de Regina et Graham se hâtait. Il était vraiment en colère. Emma avait disparu on ne sait où et cela l'inquiétait.

_ « Elle va entendre parler du pays cette jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose, vis-à-vis de ses parents je suis fichu. s'exclama l'archer, furieux.

_ Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Il doit y avoir peut-être une raison. Allons voir à l'auberge puis au village. tempéra sa compagne, son panier en osier contre un bras.

_ Oui, commençons par là. renchérit le chasseur, son loup non loin d'eux à la traîne.

_ Il se pourrait bien que sa disparition soit liée au départ de Baelfire. Aurait-elle découvert le pot aux roses ? songea ce dernier.

_ Une raison c'est possible, mais elle aurait pu au moins m'en parler avant de partir. Là j'ai dû laisser mes joyeux compagnons ranger le campement à cause de cette demoiselle entêtée. Telle mère telle fille vraiment! » déclara Robin.

Quelques minutes après sur le chemin, un vent glacial arriva ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Le sol et les arbres commençaient à geler et la température a rapidement baissé.

_ « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » cria l'archer pour se faire entendre des deux autres personnes, face au bruit du vent.

Ils essayèrent de se couvrir un peu plus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant face à un tel temps.

_ « Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas normal. avoua Graham, scrutant les cieux et autour d'eux.

_ Nous sommes en été. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de la neige comme ça… à moins que… remarqua Regina, pensive.

_ À moins que quoi Reggie ? demanda son mari.

_ À moins que ce soit un sort… » murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Charmant frappa du poing le mur avec rage.

_ « Non ! Comment allons-nous faire ! lança-t-il, désespéré.

_ Emma est incontrôlable. Je sais ce qu'elle a… ce pouvoir m'est familier, j'ai déjà vu ça dans une de mes archives… » commença à dire Pinocchio.

Pendant ce temps, Blanche regardait son fils et lui caressait le visage, frissonnant par le froid. Elle se sentait impuissante pour son fils, pour sa fille. Qui pourrait bien les aider ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

_ « Je vous en prie, aidez-nous ! » pria-t-elle.

En touchant le mur de glace non loin de Charmant, Bae soupira. Elle le rejetait à nouveau. Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne pourra effacer la peine qu'il lui a endurée. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide… c'est alors qu'il prêta attention aux propos de l'homme en compagnie du père d'Emma.

_ « …Cette chose qui bouleverse l'ordre naturel. Cette glace, la neige, le froid… ce terrible don vient d'une femme qui est née avec. C'est la Reine des neiges. Cela fait tellement longtemps que cette dernière a disparu on ne sait où… Elle était la seule à pouvoir le contrôler. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait perdu son pouvoir ? continua Pinocchio, songeur.

_ La personne qui est derrière tout ça c'est Cora. constata l'époux de Blanche-Neige, énervé.

_ Certainement.

_ Quel est le remède ? demanda-t-il au fils de Gepetto.

_ Je… Eh bien… » murmura-t-il en le regardant, ne sachant quoi répondre puis regarda l'autre homme en retrait.

Pinocchio le scruta attentivement. Cet étranger était avec Emma et semblait s'inquiéter de son sort. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit… ?

_ « Vous êtes Baelfire, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua l'ami d'Emma.

Le jeune homme se raidit quand l'homme au côté de Charmant l'identifia sans peine. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il était très observateur. Bae se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ « Alors tu peux faire quelque chose pour Emma. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident vu les circonstances passées, mais ce serait selon moi le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Emma a le cœur brisé. Tu es le seul qui peut nous aider. Aide-la à y voir plus clair. Atteins son cœur…

_ Pourquoi y voir plus clair alors qu'il a rejeté ma fille ? questionna Charmant en toisant le fils du ténébreux, qui avait une allure méconnaissable.

_ Eh bien… seul lui peut nous le dire. Voulais-tu vraiment la rejeter ? fit Pinocchio.

_ Non. Je l'ai fait pour la protéger. admit alors Bae aux deux personnes proches d'Emma.

_ Je m'en doutais… reconnut l'ami d'Emma.

_ Ce n'est en rien excusable. De plus, il faudrait franchir cette barrière. » décréta le père de la princesse en montrant le mur.

Baelfire n'attendit pas. Il sortit une tige en ferraille de sa poche et souffla dedans avec sa bouche. Brusquement un oiseau apparut et se posa sur son épaule. Charmant et Pinocchio l'observèrent quelque peu surpris. Bae caressa le plumage du rapace.

_ « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Retrouve-la. Emma. Souviens-toi… » murmura-t-il en répétant le même geste qu'au stand de tir quand Emma avait caressé le plumage du faucon.

L'animal fit un cri perçant, alerté par le changement dans l'air. Il commença à neiger.

_ « Auriez-vous quelque chose lui appartenant ? demanda le jeune Robinson.

_ Non. répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Moi si. J'ai toujours avec moi une mèche de cheveux de mes enfants. Est-ce que ça peut suffire ? avoua Blanche en s'avançant vers lui, sortant d'un étui la mèche de sa fille et lui tendant.

_ Oui. dit-il, sérieusement.

_ Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux y aller de notre côté et… reprit Charmant, buté.

_ Euh… lança l'écrivain.

_ Impossible par ce blizzard. À moins d'aller vers le suicide. lança Baelfire coupant la parole à Pinocchio qui allait émettre le même discours.

_ Pourquoi prendre le risque si c'est le cas ? questionna la mère d'Emma.

_ Je dois me racheter auprès de votre fille et rétablir la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il m'attend là où elle est. J'ai déjà connu pire. Puis mon faucon saura la retrouver, il a de grandes aptitudes. Il va partir en éclaireur ainsi il pourra revenir et me montrer le chemin ensuite. » annonça le jeune homme sérieusement, tout en frottant la mèche de cheveux sur le bec et sur le plumage de l'oiseau.

Suite à ces mots, il poussa le rapace à prendre son envol et celui-ci prit une direction précise.

_ « Par ce temps, comment faire pour notre fils ? demanda Blanche en regardant les trois hommes.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le déplacer. La glace va jusqu'au sol. murmura Bae, compatissant avant de lui rendre la mèche blonde enrubannée.

_ Je ne pense pas que Léo craint le froid vu qu'il est de la même composition maintenant… Il vaut mieux s'abriter maintenant et patienter. Personne ne lui fera quoi que ce soit par ce temps affreux. rassura Pinocchio.

_ Tu dois sûrement avoir raison. réalisa Blanche.

_ Très bien alors, allons patienter au chaud à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Nous veillerons sur Léo de la fenêtre de l'entrée. » fit ce dernier.

Ils partirent à deux, mais Charmant resta avec Baelfire. Remarquant que son époux ne les suivait pas, elle le regarda inquiète. Son mari fit un pauvre sourire.

_ «Je vous rejoins. Je dois d'abord parler à ce jeune homme. répondit-il en restant près de lui.

_ D'accord.» acquiesça-t-elle.

En se dirigeant vers l'auberge, elle souhaita très fort qu'entre les deux hommes il n'y ait pas de conflit. Avant de fermer la porte de l'auberge, elle scruta à nouveau inquiète la statue de son fils, immobile dans la neige. Dès qu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur, Charmant scruta Baelfire gravement. Le vent et la neige se faisaient plus violents.

_ « Je vais t'aider à passer par-dessus le mur. Ce sera plus court. annonça le mari de Blanche.

_ Ok... murmura le jeune Robinson, quelque peu perplexe.

_ Mais avant promets-moi une chose.

_ …Tout ce que vous voudrez.

_ De ne plus jamais lui faire le moindre mal. Ces mois ont été les plus difficiles pour elle.

_ Pour moi aussi Votre Altesse… mais il est certain que je ne ferais plus cette erreur.

_ Très bien. Maintenant, je vais vous faire la courte échelle.» prévint le chevalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Baelfire fut à califourchon sur le mur glacé, remercia Charmant et l'enjamba pour aller sauter de l'autre côté. Il entendit résonner un « bon courage » puis sans attendre, il traqua les traces de pas d'Emma. Bizarrement, elles étaient marquées par la neige qui était apparue bien après. Elles allèrent en direction des montagnes, un peu plus haut.

_ « C'est une blague… » marmonna-t-il.

**Graham regarda Regina, soucieux.

_ « Cora ? s'enquit le chasseur.

_ Peut-être ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas la seule à pratiquer de la magie dans ce pays. » annonça la jeune femme.

Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent sur un mur de glace assez grand et s'étendant de chaque côté, en plein milieu de la route. Robin et Graham se regardèrent, méditant sur la manière de franchir cet obstacle.

_ « L'auberge doit être de l'autre côté. Nous devons rapidement nous abriter sinon… prévint le chasseur.

_ … Sinon nous allons mourir de froid dans ce blizzard infernal. acquiesça l'archer.

_ Chéri… Petit jean et…heureusement qu'Henry est bien au chaud dans la maison avec Martha. murmura Regina, préoccupée.

_ Croisons les doigts pour qu'ils aient trouvé un lieu sûr. Oui chérie, je sais… Hummm, nous allons devoir passer par-dessus. jugea Robin, en retroussant ses manches malgré le froid.

_ À la courte échelle. Faisons ça ! Les dames d'abord. déclara Graham.

_ Et votre loup ? questionna la femme de Robin.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est habitué à tous les temps puis son poil lui tient chaud. C'est ça l'avantage d'être un loup. rassura le maître de l'animal.

_ Allez ma douce, il va falloir que tu sois prudente en escaladant ce mur et en passant de l'autre côté. fit son mari prudemment.

_ Robin, je ne suis pas non plus en sucre. Je vais y arriver. dit-elle, d'un ton exaspéré.

_ D'accord, d'accord ! À trois, on y va. »

_Quelque part près des montagnes_

Emma avait couru puis longuement marché, telle une âme en peine. Les larmes s'étaient taries sur son visage et elle se sentait terriblement vide à l'intérieur. À présent les lieux étaient couverts de neige, de gel et de glace. Elle marcha péniblement dans la neige, souffrant d'avoir transformé son petit frère. Elle se détestait, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était disparaître dans les montagnes et s'y cacher à tout jamais. La jeune princesse entoura son corps de ses bras puis s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une étendue vaste de neiges. Le froid ne lui procura plus de frissons. Son corps changeait c'était certain. Elle contemplait ses bras devenus blanchâtres comme le reste de sa personne et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle se balança en avant et en arrière inlassablement. Son cœur était comme refroidi, sec, dépourvu de sentiments. Emma se sentait à nouveau seule et abandonnée face à ce silence. Ce qui restait de son cœur n'était que des miettes. Elle avait peur et elle était impuissante.

Non loin d'elle, perché sur un arbre, un faucon scruta dans sa direction et attendit. Brusquement Emma ne put s'empêcher de crier toute sa douleur et alors elle entendit un rire d'homme vraiment ignoble apparaître de nulle part, comme flottant dans les airs. La jeune fille leva la tête et contempla les cieux. Cet homme prenait apparemment un grand plaisir à la voir ou l'entendre souffrir.

_ « C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ? Que vous ai-je fait ? » s'écria-t-elle, en scrutant tout autour d'elle.

Le blizzard s'intensifia de plus belle.

_ « J'avoue que ce don est remarquable, pas vous jeune princesse ? Moi qui suis-je ? Peu importe, tu finiras par le découvrir bien assez tôt. J'ai mes raisons… Tu finiras par m'appartenir Emma. annonça l'enchanteur sérieusement.

_ Quelque soit vos raisons, jamais OH grand jamais je ne vous appartiendrais ! lança-t-elle, froidement.

_ Eh bien, tu finiras par mourir seule dans un coin perdu de ses montagnes, sans personne pour te tenir compagnie.

_ Je préfère mourir. décréta la princesse en se relevant précipitamment et menaçant le ciel du doigt.

_ J'attendrais alors le dernier moment pour te récupérer avant tu ne meures. Ainsi tu seras à moi.

_ Jamais, jamais ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Soudain, elle fit un geste de ses mains vers le ciel. La neige à ses pieds se souleva sans difficulté et avec force, fut lancer dans sa direction, mais l'homme inconnu ria de plus belle.

_ « Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, jolie Emma. Je suis à des lieues d'ici. Avant de te préoccuper de moi, pense à te soucier de toi. Bon courage… et à bientôt ma chère. » fit la voix moqueuse avant de s'atténuer peu à peu s'éloignant.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une autre voix familière derrière, mais étant trop confuse elle ne put comprendre que c'était Cora. Celle-ci disait tout bas : «Albéric» et la voix disparut. La jeune princesse s'énerva et réalisa de monstrueux pics de glaces un peu partout au sol, s'élevant dans le ciel. Cette poussée d'adrénaline la délivra curieusement et fit paraître sur le dos de sa main gauche, un tatouage bleu en forme de flocon. Emma ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, serrant les poings. Elle était déterminée à ce que cet homme ne la prend jamais. Elle fera tout pour que personne ne s'approche d'elle. La jeune rebelle trouvera une solution pour se nourrir. Actuellement, la priorité était de s'abriter sur les hauteurs. La jeune fille contempla ses affaires et se sentit bizarrement trop à l'étroit. Elle fit un geste de la main de bas en haut de sa tenue et peu à peu, avec magie, sa chemise, sa veste et son pantalon firent place à une magnifique robe bleu argenté. Ensuite, un grand flocon de neige fut créé dans l'air et frappa sa robe en des myriades de mini-flocon imprimé. Emma retira le foulard et les épingles qu'elle jeta dans le vent, délivrant sa tresse en épi.

_ « Je dois vivre avec. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me suffis à moi-même. » conclut-elle, d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Elle s'était résignée, acceptant cette malédiction et se considérant comme un monstre. Sans plus attendre, elle reprit sa marche et au bout d'un moment, elle découvrit une grotte dans un recoin d'une montagne. C'est là qu'elle décida d'aller vivre.

**Dès qu'Étoile vit Emma s'installer dans une grotte, il sut qu'il pouvait retourner voir son maître et le guider. Ce dernier s'appuyait de son bâton dans la neige et affrontait cette tempête infernale. Le jeune homme entendit alors un cri strident dans le ciel et sut que c'était son faucon. Il mit sa main en visière sur le front et observa le ciel. L'oiseau plané au-dessus de lui et l'orienta sur un chemin bien précis. Un peu plus rassuré et confiant de savoir qu'Emma s'était arrêtée à un endroit, Baelfire poursuivit la marche un peu plus rapidement. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure, le ciel s'assombrit. Le soleil derrière les nuages était en train de se coucher. Bientôt il ne verrait plus rien. Ceci l'inquiéta, il espérait être incessamment sous peu près d'Emma. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il eut sa réponse en voyant son oiseau se diriger vers l'entrée d'une grotte et se poser contre un gros rocher. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas puis arriva à destination.

_ « Merci pour ton aide. Maintenant, va t'abriter dans un arbre. » murmura-t-il au rapace.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il repartit illico. Baelfire inspira profondément puis osa un pas dans cette grotte. Au loin, il vit tapie dans l'ombre une silhouette.

_ « Emma… Je sais que tu es là. murmura-t-il, d'un air hésitant.

_ Je ne veux pas te parler. Va-t'en. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

À ces mots, un mur de glace se matérialisa devant lui, l'empêchant lui d'entrer et elle, d'en sortir. Ce geste le contraria et il frappa du poing ce mur infranchissable.

_ « Emma s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi entrer. Tu n'as pas à me protéger, je n'ai pas peur. Ne me fuis pas. Laisse-moi enfin t'expliquer ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Non. dit-elle, de l'autre côté de la paroi de glace.

_ Alors je vais me poster ici et attendre. décréta-t-il, sérieusement.

_ Comme bon te semble. » énonça-t-elle indifférente, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la grotte.

Bae glissa contre le mur et se posa à terre, le bâton dans ses deux mains. Dehors il observait la tempête qui faisait toujours rage. Il frissonna longuement puis rabattit la cape sur lui. Il attendit et attendit… il souffla de l'air chaud entre ses mains puis subitement son faucon apparut devant lui en criant et se posant à terre près de lui. L'animal se déplaça sur deux pattes et fit le tour de son maître.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Étoile? Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller t'abriter ? Tout va bien. Je vais bien. » questionna-t-il.

Emma entendit des cris d'oiseau et fixa l'entrée. Baelfire parlait à son faucon. Elle ne fit pas attention au nom qu'il lui avait donné sur le moment. Son cœur cognait furieusement.

_ « Tout ça est ridicule… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? » gémit-elle, en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

Le fait de le savoir ici, ne l'aidez pas. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Baelfire caressa son rapace et ferma les yeux face aux propos d'Emma. Son pouvoir était en train de la changer totalement, en quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas. Il devait lui redonner de l'espoir. Il devait recoller les morceaux.

_ « Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour avec cette tempête Emma. Je ne survivrai sûrement pas. Puis je suis venu pour toi. Tu as changé ton frère en statue et plongé le pays tout entier dans un hiver éternel. S'il y a une personne qui a besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, c'est toi.

_ Quand faudra-t-il que tu comprennes ? Je ne veux pas te parler… pourquoi, pourquoi te comportes-tu aussi gentiment avec moi à présent ? J'en ai assez. Assez que tu te joues de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sur ces propos, elle tapa violemment du pied la grotte et soudain un tremblement la secoua de toute part ainsi que les alentours. Baelfire se releva et vit avec stupeur une tonne de neige dévaler la pente à l'extérieur.

_Quelque part au-delà des nuages – la communauté des fées_

La fée bleue était en réunion avec ses consœurs quand elle sentit un drôle de changement dans l'air. Tous se turent. Elle avait un drôle de sentiment.

_ « Clochette ! Peux-tu aller voir en dessous ce qui se trame et revenir me dire ce qu'il en est ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure alliée.

_ Oui Bleue ! » acquiesça-t-elle avant de partir comme une flèche sous les nuages.

Les autres fées étaient agitées.

_ « Du calme, du calme ! Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons pour rien » tempéra la chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clo revient le visage marqué par l'anxiété.

_ « C'est affreux, Bleue ! Le pays a complètement changé. Il est couvert de neiges et… j'ai vu une avalanche non loin de Sherwood. Elle a détruit une centaine d'arbres sur son passage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est probablement un sort. Bien dangereux. Si le beau temps ne revient pas, le pays ne sera que désolation et les gens mourront de froid.

_ Que faisons-nous ? questionna la fée verte.

_ Toi et moi, nous allons prendre nos baguettes avec une réserve de poussière de fées. Nous en aurons sûrement besoin. Nova, je te laisse gérer en mon absence notre communauté. Restez ici. Si ça empire, on reviendra vous chercher. annonça la fée bleue à Clochette, à la fée rose et à l'ensemble du groupe.

_ Par où commençons-nous ?

_ Sûrement Sherwood. Cette avalanche m'inquiète. Allons-y ! »

Elles prirent le nécessaire et s'envolèrent pour aller vers cette région.

_À la grotte_

_ «Emma, contrôle-toi, je t'en prie. Tu viens de provoquer une avalanche. Pense aux habitants de Sherwood. Tout est lié à tes émotions : la colère, la tristesse, la douleur. S'il te plaît… calme-toi. interpella Baelfire, anxieux.

_ Ce don est si intense… suffoqua-t-elle, en réalisant ce nouveau phénomène.

_ Inspire… Respire… concentre-toi là-dessus. Essaye...»

La jeune princesse se colla contre une paroi de la grotte, elle prit son temps pour inspirer, respirer et calmer les battements douloureux de son cœur.

_ «Va-t'en. Va dans un arbre. Je ne vais pas mourir. Tu es têtu comme oiseau. » déclara Bae par la suite en le voyant crier et s'affoler suite à ce cataclysme.

Le jeune homme tendit son bras et le rapace vint se poser sur sa main gantée. Il le fit sortir de la grotte et prit une impulsion de la main assez assurée vers le ciel. L'animal le quitta alors et s'orienta vers un sapin. Bae soupira, posa le bâton toujours dans une main sur le côté et revint vers le mur de glace.

_ «Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Puis-je rentrer ?

_ Non. assena-t-elle, contrariée.

_ Emma… Si je ne m'abrite pas d'avantage, je vais mourir de froid… dis-moi que ça ne t'es pas égal ? » questionna-t-il, anxieux.

Emma serra du poing ses mains, tiraillée par un tas de sentiments conflictuels. Baelfire attendit sa réponse, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de la fille qu'il aime. Il l'avait donc perdu ? Il ne pourrait pas l'aider… Il s'éloigna du mur et se retourna quand soudain, il entendit un craquement dans son dos. Ses yeux rivèrent sur le bruit et il constata que le mur de glace avait disparu. La jeune princesse s'était reculée et assise un peu plus loin, sans émettre aucun mot. Le jeune homme entra alors et suite à son passage le mur réapparut, les emprisonnant tous les deux.

_ «Merci.» dit-il à s'avançant vers elle, mais pas trop.

Il garda une certaine distance et s'adossa contre le mur de la grotte. Emma risqua un œil vers lui et ils se fixèrent. Emma y lut du regret dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et la rendait à nouveau furieuse. Baelfire se rendit compte de son changement d'attitude quand son regard perdu se transforma en un regard froid.

_ « Emma… j'ai conscience de tout le mal que je t'ai fait ce jour-là. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je peux le comprendre. Je t'ai dit des choses…

_ Tais-toi. dit-elle, un accent de peur dans la voix.

_ Non… Emma, je vais te dire les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu dois savoir que… insista-t-il.

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'exprimer ou pire de te le dire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais de même. coupa-t-elle avant de se relever, piquée à vif.

_ J'ai été un idiot Emma… mais un idiot qui tient à toi. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de ne plus jamais dire certaines choses et pour ça je comprendrais que jamais plus ce ne sera possible… commença-t-il à dire en se redressant aussi.

_ Non… je ne reviendrais pas. C'est du passé, du passé. chuchota-t-elle effrayée, en se bouchant les oreilles.

_… Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai dit. Ma propre promesse n'a pu également être tenu, celle de te protéger alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre… poursuivit Bae en avançant d'un pas.

_ Ne dis rien. Ce sera pire… » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Son cœur s'affola de nouveau et lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis trois mois. Un étau enveloppa et serra son cœur.

_ « … je peux réparer ça en te disant réellement ce que je ressens pour toi. Je tiens à toi Emma depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… avoua-t-il.

_ Non ! Toutes ces belles promesses n'ont pas de sens ! Arrête, tu vas souffrir… » menaça-t-elle, le regard à nouveau glacial.

Elle releva la tête et le scruta sérieusement. Baelfire vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, mais il devait l'atteindre, toucher son cœur. Il devait lui faire réaliser à quel point elle comptait dans sa vie. Pour cela, il était prêt à prendre de gros risques. Le jeune homme s'approcha davantage d'elle et soutint son regard glacé.

_ « Si j'ai agi ainsi ce jour-là c'est parce que… » reprit-il.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'elle fit apparaître des pics de glace à ses pieds, le poussant à reculer. Baelfire s'éloigna d'elle à temps, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

_… Si j'ai agi ainsi ce jour-là c'est parce que je n'avais pas mon cœur Emma. Je ne pouvais rien ressentir. Surtout l'amour. insista-t-il, d'un ton sincère.

_ Assez, je ne te crois pas !

_ J'étais froid, distant, provoquant à cause de ça. Et c'était tellement facile pour moi de dire des choses à Cora et à toi de cette manière afin de te protéger de moi, de mon père ou bien de cette sorcière.

_ Menteur! » cria-t-elle, d'un ton déchirant.

D'un geste de la main, d'autres pics apparurent et acculèrent Bae contre le mur. Une pointe était à 15 millimètres de son torse.

_ « Emma… tu sais qui je suis. Je suis celui que tu as vu la première fois et qui a parlé avec toi sur le chêne, à cœur ouvert. Je n'étais rien de ce garçon dépourvu d'intérêt pour toi. Crois-moi ! Tu avais raison… jamais je ne t'aurais laissé juste parce que tu es une princesse et qu'on vient de deux mondes différents. Si j'avais eu mon cœur, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te laisser partir.

_ Non, non… » pleura-t-elle alors les mains sur son visage, brisant toute la glace qui traînait dans la grotte.

Le pic menaçant près du torse de Baelfire disparut et ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

_ « Fis toi à ton instinct… crois-tu que j'aurais subi toutes les tortures de Cora si je ne tenais pas à toi. » répondit-il faiblement.

Le jeune homme alla alors vers Emma et lui prit ses mains, mais elle le repoussa à nouveau.

_ « Non, non ! gémit-elle, la douleur toujours béante.

_ Emma… Je t'… commença-t-il à dire, mais la jeune princesse frappa son torse du poing.

_ Non, c'est faux ! C'est impossible ! » s'écria-t-elle, aveuglée par la colère.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se retourna, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait mal au cœur et à la tête. Baelfire toucha son torse d'une main fébrile, là où elle l'avait frappé sous l'effet de la colère. Le froid s'insinua en lui et vint affecter son cœur. Celui-ci commença à ralentir… Brusquement, Emma se courba en ressentant une douleur vive au niveau du coeur. Une souffrance bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant. Comme si quelque chose de vital en elle l'avait quitté. _Réellement. Définitivement._ Elle se redressa vivement et n'entendant plus Bae, elle s'alarma. Elle finit par se retourner et ce qu'elle aperçut la tétanisa. Le seul homme qu'elle est pu aimer était à présent remplacer par une statue de glace. Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

_ « Non, non… mon frère et puis toi. Non, non je ne le supporterais pas. murmura-t-elle, anéantie.»

_Au même moment – Au Dark Castle_

Le ténébreux mangeait son repas du soir sans vraiment d'appétit quand il toucha subitement son cœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… au sujet de son fils. Ce dernier était en danger.

_ « Bae… non… » murmura-t-il, d'un air affolé avant de disparaître dans une fumée violette.

_À la grotte_

Emma se dirigea vers la statue et s'angoissa de plus en plus.

_ « Non, non tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu n'es pas mort. Je ne veux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en pleurant, la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune princesse s'accrocha à elle désespérément.

_ « Je suis désolée Bae…ce don, comment ne pas désespérer. À cause de lui, je perds tous que j'aime… » reprit-elle, en contemplant le visage de glace du jeune homme.

Un nuage de fumée apparut et Rumple en sortit, anxieux. Il avait retrouvé la trace de son fils et découvrit la scène qui suivit dans la grotte avec effarement.

_ « Que dois-je faire ? Dis-le-moi ! Bae ! Bae, réponds-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. » déclara-t-elle en prenant son visage de glace en coupe.

Son cœur figé par le froid se mit à battre l'instant d'après furieusement. Emma ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les propos de Baelfire, à sa déclaration. Quel intérêt aurait-il pu avoir de lui mentir ? Il s'était mis en danger pour elle. Qu'attendait-elle comme autre preuve suffisante pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait ? Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et l'espoir vint renaître en elle. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient destinés.

_ « Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas encore. Pas après tout ce que tu as dit. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Maintenant je sais… moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'aime Bae. » avoua-t-elle, en se serrant davantage à lui.

Quand le ténébreux comprit qu'elle était la seule responsable du sort de son fils, il fut à deux doigts de l'envoyer rôtir en enfer. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Soudainement, il vit la statue se modifier et se mouvoir doucement. Un soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres en réalisant l'évidence même. Emma était contre lui et elle sentit un changement s'opérer. La glace disparut et ses mains touchaient à présent le tissu de la cape de Baelfire. Quand ce dernier s'anima à nouveau, il se sentit faible et tomba en arrière, amenant avec lui dans sa chute Emma. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui. En se redressant difficilement, la jeune princesse leva des yeux incertains sur lui et rencontra son regard. Celui-ci était souriant.

_ « Tu as réussi. murmura-t-il tendrement, en encadrant le visage de la jeune fille de ses deux mains.

_ Oui… je je crois. balbutia-t-elle, en voyant tout cet amour dans ses yeux.

_ Je n'en ai jamais douté. » avoua-t-il, caressant du pouce ses deux joues.

Voyant que tout était redevenu à la normale, le ténébreux préféra s'éclipser quelque peu gêné de la tournure des choses. Il disparut, laissant les deux amoureux se redécouvrir. Le jeune homme la contempla avec douceur puis posa ses yeux sur les lèvres d'Emma. Cette dernière sentait que Baelfire voulait l'embrasser. Était-ce juste son imagination ?

_ « Vraiment ? demanda Emma sans trop y croire.

_ Je crois en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas la fille de Blanche-Neige et de Charmant pour rien. Tu es unique à mes yeux, tu es la seule fille qui puisse faire battre mon cœur autant. » reconnut-il avec un sourire sincère.

Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il finit par détourner le regard d'un air embarrassé.

_ « Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est l'amour la clé de tout ça, tu vas pouvoir délivrer ton frère et provoquer le dégel. » annonça-t-il tout en se relevant, aidant la jeune fille à faire de même.

Emma était rassurée à cette idée, mais elle était contrariée qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassée.

_ «Nous devrons sûrement attendre le jour pour repartir… continua-t-il, mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

La jeune princesse attrapa d'une main le foulard de Baelfire au cou et l'attira à elle. La jolie blonde posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de ce dernier et l'embrassa lentement. Ce baiser interminable provoquait une myriade de sensations pour les deux jeunes gens. Pour Emma, le contact même de la barbe rugueuse et de la bouche de Bae entraîna une certaine surprise, curiosité et envie. Pour son compagnon, le doux baiser d'Emma était glacé et fragile. Il aimait beaucoup ça et entoura ses bras de sa taille, se moquant totalement du froid qu'elle dégageait. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Baelfire répondit alors à son tour au baiser de la jolie princesse et celle-ci étreignit de ses deux mains le devant de sa cape. Mais elle sentit cette même sensation voulant échapper à son contrôle alors elle se sépara de lui vivement.

_ «Emma…

_ Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.» bredouilla-t-elle en regardant ses mains avec crainte.

Baelfire scruta les mains d'Emma puis délicatement il enleva ses gants marron en cuir. Le jeune adolescent de 18 ans couvrit les mains de la fille qu'il aime avec ses propres gants.

_ «Est-ce que cela peut te rassurer ? » s'enquit le fils du ténébreux, soucieux.

Cette intention délicate mit du baume au cœur à la jeune fille. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et lui sourit doucement.

_ «Merci, Bae. J'ai moins peur.» avoua-t-elle.

Elle scruta à nouveau ses mains dans ces gants incroyablement grands et pensa qu'ils pouvaient avoir le pouvoir d'annuler ce qu'elle avait hérité.

_ «Tout va bien se passer Emma. Crois en toi. Tu sais comment régler tout ça maintenant. On trouvera une solution pour que tu sois délivré de ce fardeau, mais en attendant tu ne dois plus en avoir peur. Pense à nous s'il le faut… rassura Baelfire, en prenant ses mains et posant son front contre le sien.

_ Je t'aime Baelfire...

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime Emma.»

Puis ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un rocher ensemble et Bae passa un bras derrière l'épaule d'Emma. La jolie blonde posa sa tête contre lui et ils restèrent pensifs. Seul le bruit du vent déchira ce silence puis Emma eut un sursaut de surprise. Son compagnon s'inquiéta et la regarda.

_ « Je sais… commença-t-elle à dire.

_ Tu sais quoi ? interrogea Baelfire, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je sais qu'elle est ton projet d'avenir. J'ai cherché longuement ces trois derniers mois par défi…

_ Je vois… fit-il avec un sourire.

_ Tu as dit : «_De jour ou de nuit ça ne change rien, ce qui doit être cherché sera trouvé. Son utilité est bénéfique en société_». Je sais à présent… tu ne m'as pas retrouvée par hasard. Il y avait ton faucon pour te guider, non ? Il a une place importante pour toi et il est très intelligent. C'est un bon chasseur, je présume… Il peut retrouver une personne comme il peut trouver du gibier. Dans les deux cas, un rapace est utile en société. Tu veux devenir fauconnier c'est ça ?

_ Oui. C'est ça. admit-il.

_ Cela t'ira tellement bien. reconnut-elle, sincère.

_ Tu le penses ? demanda Baelfire, le cœur battant.

_ Oui. »

Emma adressa un grand sourire à son intention puis un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Étoile? Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller t'abriter ? Tout va bien. Je vais bien.»_

_ « Tu l'as appelé Étoile ? Par rapport à la pluie d'étoiles, non ? réalisa-t-elle, avec surprise.

_ Tu es très perspicace Emma. rit-il alors, quelque peu embarrassé.

_ C'est un très beau prénom. J'aime beaucoup. avoua la jeune princesse en se lovant davantage contre lui.

_ Je suis content que ça te plaise. » conclut-il avec un petit sourire, l'étreignant un peu plus.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Près de l'auberge de Sherwood_

Le vent et la neige faisaient toujours rage. Quand Regina passa le mur avec facilité grâce à l'appui de son mari, muni de son panier, elle attendit les deux hommes la rejoindre de l'autre côté. Robin escalada à son tour le mur et vint s'asseoir à son sommet, paraît à s'y maintenir grâce à un couteau planté dans la glace afin de secourir son ami et l'aider à gravir le mur avec la seule force d'un de ses bras. Le chasseur attrapa le bras du chef des joyeux compagnons et entreprit une montée quelque peu difficile. Robin serra des dents tenant toujours de son autre main le couteau, planté de l'autre côté du mur de glace. Il prit appui sur cet ancrage pour tenter de hisser davantage Graham. Ce dernier finit par attraper le rebord d'une main, balancer une jambe par au-dessus et se mettre à califourchon comme l'Archer sur ce mur inconfortablement froid puis Robin put enlever son couteau coincé dans la glace. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent à terre auprès de la jeune femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge sans se rendre compte de la forme inanimée d'une petite silhouette dans la glace non loin d'eux et Robin tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci semblait fermée ou bloquée. Il frappa au battant fortement.

_ « Ouvrez-nous ! » clama-t-il.

Il entendit de l'agitation à l'intérieur et une voix familière.

_ « Aidez-moi à l'ouvrir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Suite à ces mots, les gens à l'intérieur se démenèrent pour débloquer la porte puis cette dernière finit par céder péniblement. Les voyageurs rentrèrent alors s'engouffrer au chaud et fermèrent ensuite rapidement le battant. Leurs regards finirent par se poser sur les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes et coincées dans cet endroit. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise !

_ « Robin ? Regina ? Comment… tous les deux ? lança une Blanche, surprise, en les reconnaissants couverts de neige.

_ Blanche… C'est une longue histoire euh… commença à dire l'Archer.

_ Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Ce n'est pas normal. » annonça Regina à son côté.

Graham s'écarta de ses compagnons de fortune et Charmant alla à sa rencontre.

_ « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici Graham. avoua le Roi.

_ Également Votre Altesse… J'ai profité de mon temps libre pour accompagner un ami à moi à une épreuve que présidé Robin. Puis il y a eu cette tempête de neige et ce mur infranchissable sur le retour…d'où ça provient? » demanda le chasseur.

Blanche soupira lentement puis annonça la nouvelle à tous et expliqua dans le détail la situation. Graham apprit alors que le Petit Prince était à l'extérieur, transformé en glace et que Baelfire était parti à la recherche d'Emma, dotée d'un pouvoir inquiétant. Il n'était pas encore revenu avec elle...

_ « C'est affreux. Je suis désolé Blanche… j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Au dernier moment, Emma s'est évanouie dans la nature sans avoir pris le temps de me prévenir. répondit Robin gravement.

_ C'est bien notre fille. grommela Charmant.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. rassura la Reine, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux en songeant à ses enfants.

_ Que devons-nous faire à présent ? interrogea le chasseur au groupe rassemblé.

_ Attendre que tout s'arrête. Nous en aurons probablement pour la nuit… » avoua un jeune homme brun près de Blanche-Neige et Charmant.

Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, ils étaient prisonniers par ce temps chaotique et hivernal. Le groupe acquiesça à contrecœur. Chacun membre pria pour les siens.

_En direction des montagnes enneigées…_

Clochette et la fée Bleue se dirigèrent avec rapidité vers l'épicentre de cette avalanche de neige imprévue, cherchant dans le paysage une ou des formes de vie, mais rien. C'était désert et limite impraticable pour les êtres humains, compte tenu des conditions météorologiques actuelles. Quelque chose contraria Bleue et Clo le pressentit.

_ « Tout va bien ? questionna-t-elle en plein vol, à ses côtés.

_ Compte tenu de la situation, non Clochette. Tout ceci n'est pas normal et avec ce temps affligeant je me demande sérieusement si nous pourrons mener à bien notre investigation.

_ Allons-nous abriter sous un sapin et de là, voir ce que nous pourrons envisager de faire ensuite. proposa la petite fée blonde, cherchant à être conciliante.

_ Très bien… faisons ça. Le vent risque de nous mettre en danger. » reconnut-elle avant de suivre l'autre fée.

Quelques minutes après, elles se posèrent à l'abri d'un sapin recouvert de neige. À la base du tronc elles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'une silhouette y était tapi immobile ainsi qu'un oiseau sur la première branche, non loin d'elle.

_ « Donc… est-ce que ce ne serait pas une fée des neiges des lointaines contrées ? proposa Clochette à sa chef.

_ Non ça ne peut pas être une fée des neiges. Elle, toute seule, ne peut pas produire à tel cataclysme. De plus, nous aurions senti si c'était un membre de la communauté éloignée.

_ Qui pourrait donc faire tant de dommage ? demanda alors la fée verte, préoccupée.

_ Cela m'est familier. Non, non ce ne peut pas être possible… réalisa la fée Bleue, confuse.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Eh bien, eh bien… qui avons-nous là ? » fit une voix légèrement moqueuse.

En entendant cette voix sarcastique, Bleue repéra alors la silhouette énigmatique et se dirigea vers elle muni de sa baguette. Clochette fit de même, sur ses gardes.

_«Rumplestiltskin. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ! lança la chef des fées, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Mais que vois-je ! La cheftaine des fées et son louveteau téméraire. renchérit le ténébreux.

_ Toujours aussi moqueur. constata Clo, sur le même ton.

_ Es-tu l'auteur de tout ça ? questionna la fée bleue, sérieusement.

_ Oh très chère, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce gel hivernal répandu dans tout le pays. Crois-moi si ça avait été moi, la malédiction serait beaucoup plus spectaculaire.

_ Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Exactement à l'endroit où s'est produit l'avalanche ? insista-t-elle.

_ Eh bien… c'est vraiment une étrange coïncidence. Je suis resté ces derniers temps trop enfermé dans mon château, donc j'ai pris la décision d'aller me dégourdir les jambes et imaginez ma stupeur en voyant ce paysage incongru.

_ Vous auriez pu aller n'importe où. Pourquoi ici dans ce cas ? » interrogea Clochette, intriguée.

Le ténébreux contempla le rapace sur la branche sans rien dire. La fée Bleue regarda dans la même direction.

_«Quelle relation tenez-vous avec ce rapace ? Il est à vous ? Est-ce votre complice ? questionna à nouveau la chef des fées, déterminée.

_ Voyons très chères, soyons sérieux. Quel intérêt aurais-je à avoir un aigle ? Je suis un sorcier et je peux faire tout ce que je veux. De plus… Comment un aigle pourrait-il provoquer tout ça ? Vous vous prenez trop la tête, très chères. La vérité est ailleurs.

_ Donc vous savez de quoi il est question. fit remarquer Bleue.

_ Oui… mais quelque chose me dit que vous avez la solution dans un coin de votre esprit, Bleue. En tout cas votre réponse n'est pas sur ces montagnes. Des connaissances à vous seront susceptibles de vous aider. Elles sont coincées dans une auberge un peu plus bas. déclara-t-il d'un ton narquois en désignant un endroit en contre bas.

_ Qui ça ? s'exclama Clochette, inquiète.

_ Je vous laisse aller voir par vous-même. Je ne vous retiens pas, très chères. Pour ma part, je vais rentrer. »

Rumplestiltskin fit une courbette désobligeante et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Le rapace se contenta de pousser un cri aigu, toujours immobile sur sa branche.

_ « Nous devons aller voir de quoi il retourne. Ceci ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. » conclut la chef à son bras droit.

Clochette acquiesça et elles partirent en flèche vers l'auberge.

_À la grotte_

Emma était serrée contre Baelfire, les yeux clos. La fatigue la submergeait. Son rythme cardiaque devint lent. Quant au jeune Robinson, celui-ci contemplait la jeune fille vêtue de cette incroyable robe bleu argentée silencieusement.

_ « Je suis désolée pour la gifle… dit la princesse dans un murmure, interrompant le fil des pensées de Bae.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je l'avais mérité. » rassura-t-il, en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Sa compagne n'ajouta rien et il devina à que cette dernière s'était endormie contre lui. Il sourit légèrement puis fut pris d'un frisson.

_ La température est de plus en plus basse… Tiendrons-nous ? » murmura-t-il, préoccupé.

Avec le froid, il finit par sentir son esprit divaguer et tomber dans l'inconscience. Seulement quelques secondes après, une belle flamme flotta dans la grotte et baigna de chaleur, les deux silhouettes recroquevillées sur un rocher. Ce doux feu de bien-être réanima le jeune homme et il contempla l'apparition étrange de cette flamme avec un faible sourire.

_ « Merci… Papa. » dit-il avant de finalement s'endormir contre Emma.

Non loin d'eux, le ténébreux les scruta et sourit aux derniers propos de son fils. Il préserva cette flamme pour eux puis décida de rentrer chez lui comme il l'avait convenu.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes amoureux se réveillèrent en même temps, en entendant le crépitement d'un feu. Emma se redressa avec surprise en voyant une flamme flotter devant eux tandis que Bae passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par la rassurer. Ce brasier ne venait pas d'elle. Emma soupira et contempla ses mains monopolisant toujours confortablement les gants de son compagnon. Le jeune homme lui prit une de ses mains et lui adressa un sourire.

_«Il est temps d'y aller. annonça-t-il avec douceur.

_ Oui… murmura-t-elle, quelque peu anxieuse.

_ On va y arriver. Ensemble. » promit-il en étreignant sa main.

La princesse opina de la tête puis enleva un des gants de Baelfire. Elle salua de la main découverte le mur de glace à l'entrée et ce dernier finit par disparaître. En sortant de la grotte, Baelfire récupéra son bâton et marcha dans la neige poudreuse en compagnie d'Emma. De leur positionnement s'étendait à perte de vue cette blancheur éclatante à vous en faire mal aux yeux. Il y avait quelques rayons de soleil, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout faire fondre.

_«Il faut que tu délivres ton frère en premier. Après tout le reste suivra, j'imagine… répondit-il, pensif.

_ Quand je l'ai transformé, le gel s'est répandu ensuite alors je pense quand le délivrant ça provoquera le dégel.

_ La question est… commença à dire Bae en contemplant le paysage et la pente enneigée jusqu'à l'auberge.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment descendre plus rapidement ? Rien que pour monter jusqu'aux montagnes cela a valu quelques heures.» admit-il, d'un air penaud.

La jolie princesse médita à ce sujet puis elle finit par enlever l'autre gant et les tendre à Baelfire. Il la scruta d'un air surpris, mais reprit ces derniers et les rangea, sans rien dire. Emma ferma les yeux et joignit ses deux mains. Elle eut une idée et elle visualisa la chose. Des deux mains, elle créa un objet tout plat avec quelques courbures toute en glace.

_ «Voilà mon idée ! lança-t-elle, avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_ C'est une grande luge. Avec celle-ci, nous allons pouvoir dévaler la pente rapidement et arriver à l'auberge en moins de temps qu'à l'aller.

_ Tu sais en faire ? interrogea-t-il, anxieux.

_ J'en faisais en hiver avec Léo. Bien évidemment, les pentes n'étaient pas aussi longues que celles-ci, mais avec ce pouvoir, il y a moyen que je contrôle ce déplacement… sans problème, je pense. avoua Emma.

_ De toute façon, c'est le seul moyen d'y aller vite. reconnut Bae.

_ Alors, allons-y.

_ Je te suis.»

La jolie blonde prit place la première sur la luge, tenant d'une main la barre de devant et Baelfire vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Il encercla la taille de la jeune fille d'un de ses bras, de l'autre il tenait toujours son bâton couché à plat à l'intérieur de la luge. Le jeune homme attendit, levant les yeux au ciel. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration.

_ «On y va. annonça alors la princesse, concentrée sur la piste de devant.

_ Ok.» murmura-t-il tout en scrutant inquiet la pente infinie qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Elle adressa un signe de la main vers l'arrière de la luge, cette dernière fut poussée par un vent glacial et c'est alors qu'ils entamèrent la descente. Le rapace observait la scène de son perchoir. En voyant son maître partir, Étoile le suivit au vol.

_À l'auberge de Sherwood – Ce même matin_

La nuit fut courte pour le groupe. Avec l'arrivée de Robin, Regina, Graham puis une heure plus tard, celle de la fée bleue et Clochette, la soirée ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils durent débattre sur la situation et en même temps évoquer le terrible don qu'a hérité Emma. Il va s'en dire que tous les soupçons se portèrent à l'unanimité sur Cora. Regina n'intervint pas à ce sujet. Après, la fée Bleue réalisa alors la gravité quand Pinocchio confirma ses craintes. Ce pouvoir avait été détenu par la Reine des neiges, disparut il y a des années. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le contrôler parfaitement. L'écrivain mentionna ensuite la relation entre la princesse et le fils du ténébreux. La chef des fées bien que surprise reconnaissait que le pouvoir de l'amour pouvait jouer dans la balance et défaire ce sort. Seulement rien ne garantissait le contrôle permanent. Robin comprit alors de fil en aiguille que Neal était Baelfire alias le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Il s'avère que le chasseur se trouver en mauvaise posture. Il dut tenter de se justifier, prenant la défense de son ami et assurant ses nombreuses qualités. Suite à son discours, Graham réussit à apporter du crédit à son ami bien que Charmant gardait une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de lui. Le débat fut clôturé vers 2h du matin. Ils décidèrent d'aller tous se reposer un peu comme tous les gens coincés au bar avec eux. Blanche dormit très peu et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle avait quitté la chambre qui lui avait été administrée avec son mari et descendit les escaliers. La reine finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre et contempler l'extérieur. Léo était toujours figé par la glace, sans vie. Une larme s'écoula de sa joue. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de la vitre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme de l'aubergiste alla vers elle compatissante.

_ Bonjour… souhaitez-vous avoir un petit déjeuner ?

_ Euh… oui. Vous avez du chocolat et de la brioche ? questionna Blanche, avec un faible sourire à son intention.

_ Oui. Je vous apporte ça dans ce cas. » fit-elle avant de repartir dans sa cuisine.

Puis Blanche-Neige scruta à nouveau le paysage blanc à l'extérieur, d'un air ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charmant, Regina, Robin et la fée Bleue arrivèrent et prirent le petit déjeuner en compagnie de la Reine, quelque peu déboussolée. Elle se demandait si Baelfire avait réussi à aider sa fille et s'il l'avait convaincu de revenir. Ensuite, ils finirent par payer leur hébergement. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils finirent leur repas quand les derniers retardataires se montrèrent. Le chasseur et Clochette s'avancèrent vers eux, méditant, quand soudain un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'Auberge. Blanche se rua alors vers la fenêtre suivie d'autres voyageurs inconnus.

_À l'approche de l'Auberge_

Emma était douée. S'il y avait le moindre écart, elle réussissait à stabiliser la luge sur la neige voir la glace. Le trajet mit un temps considérable, mais admirer le paysage, apprécier cette balade en luge était quasi surréaliste compte tenu de la situation. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes gens aimèrent cette sensation grisante et oublièrent temporairement leur tracas. Puis une bonne heure après, Baelfire aperçut une bâtisse familière se former loin devant eux.

_ « Emma ! On est bientôt arrivé. Comment on freine ce truc ? déclara-t-il assez fortement, couvert à moitié par le bruit du glissement de la luge sur la neige.

_ Euh… je ne sais pas. Quand la route va redevenir droite, la luge va finir par réduire sa cadence logiquement. avoua-t-elle sur le même ton, dépitée.

_ Je ne connais pas le terrain. Ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit plat avec toute la neige qu'il y a eu. » annonça Bae, inquiet.

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'Auberge puis apparut plus nettement un mur. Le mur de glace. Celui-ci leur barrait le chemin. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

_ « Emma… le mur ! » cria-t-il.

La jeune princesse le vit, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. À cinq secondes près ils se seraient pris le mur de plein fouet. Mais dans la précipitation heureusement, elle fit un geste brutal de la main vers le mur et ce dernier explosa en mille morceaux. La luge passa sans encombre dans le trou improvisé et cette dernière fonça vers un arbre. Sans cérémonie, Baelfire attrapa Emma et la poussa avec lui en dehors de la luge. Elle se fracassa contre le tronc d'un arbre et les deux personnes tombèrent lourdement dans la neige, non loin de cette collision.

_ « Emma, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Bae, en l'aidant à se relever doucement.

_ Oui… et toi ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

_ Pas une égratignure. Peut-être des bleus, mais rien de bien inquiétant. » rassura-t-il.

C'est alors qu'Emma vit la statue dans la neige. Elle s'en approcha suivie de son compagnon. La jolie blonde s'agenouilla devant et regarda le triste sort qu'elle avait jeté à son frère.

_ « Et si… dit-elle, hésitante

_ Tu vas y arriver Emma. » réconforta Baelfire, devinant son désarroi.

Elle soupira puis ferma les yeux. Soudain, la porte de l'Auberge s'ouvrit avec fracas. Blanche, Charmant, Graham, Robin, tous sortirent pour aller les voir.

_ « Em… commença à dire Blanche avant que son mari ne lui mette la main sur sa bouche.

_ Notre fille va bien. Elle est revenue c'est le principal. Laissons là se concentrer. chuchota-t-il, en étreignant sa femme contre lui.

_… Oui… murmura-t-elle, confuse.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Emma. Je suis là. Je reste à tes côtés. Concentre-toi sur Léo. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as ressenti hier quand j'étais transformé et comment tu m'as sauvé. répondit le fils du ténébreux, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

_ D'accord… » souffla-t-elle, en déglutissant péniblement.

Emma prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

_ « Je suis tellement désolée petit frère. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Elle l'encercla de ses bras et repensa à tous ces bons moments passés avec lui.

_ « J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens s'il te plaît ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il te plaira ! » promit-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit comme une étrange sensation, familière à hier. La statue se mouvait et Léo reprit forme humaine quelques secondes plus tard. Le Petit Prince répondit alors à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

_ « Tout ce que je veux ? On pourra jouer à Marco Polo en rentrant ? Et puis au chat perché ! Et ensuite… lança-t-il, impatient.

_ Chaque chose en son temps. Va voir papa et maman, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés. conseilla sa sœur, se détachant de lui.

_ D'accord ! »

Léo courut vers ses parents et ils l'étreignirent contre eux, entre rires et larmes. Emma se retourna Baelfire, préoccupée.

_ « Je sens que ça revient… je peux avoir tes gants ? Le fait de les mettre ça m'apaise. avoua-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

_ Bien sûr. murmura-t-il tendrement tout en sortant les gants et les lui glissant sur ses mains.

_ Maintenant que fait-on ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire. Regarde ! Le dégel se propage. » déclara son amoureux avec un sourire.

Effectivement peu à peu, la neige fondit et fit place à nouveau à l'herbe, aux fleurs et aux feuilles. Le soleil apparut plus étincelant et ils entendirent à nouveau les oiseaux gazouiller. Clochette et Graham sourirent à ce spectacle. Peu de temps après le loup du chasseur arriva de nulle part et alla se frotter contre la jambe de son maître. Quand le câlin fut terminé, Léo sauta dans les bras de Pinocchio et ce dernier le fit tournoyer. Ils rirent aux éclats. Blanche s'avança vers Emma ainsi que son mari. La jeune princesse déglutit et serra ses mains contre elle. Baelfire effleura tendrement son dos d'une main et lui murmura qu'il allait voir Graham. Il devait la laisser régler seule les choses avec ses parents même si cela pourrait s'avérer difficile. Le jeune homme alla vers le chasseur et ils se firent une poignée de main. Du côté d'Emma, sa mère allait répondre quelque chose suivi de son mari quand la fée Bleue et Clochette apparurent à leur côté.

_ « Fée Bleue ? Je… Y a-t-il un moyen de me retirer ce pouvoir ? demanda la jeune fille, en baissant les yeux et regardant ses mains gantées.

_ Actuellement non. Mais je pense qu'il y a possibilité de contrôler par un autre sort ce pouvoir le temps qu'on retrouve la Reine des neiges. Elle seule peut récupérer instantanément son pouvoir vu qu'elle l'a de naissance. On ne sait pas encore les raisons qui font qu'il se soit détaché de son corps à moins que cela soit dû à la magie noire. De plus, elle a disparu de ça bien des années. Nous allons tous faire pour la retrouver Emma, mais en attendant tu vas devoir le garder. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée pour arrêter les plus grands effets. » déclara la chef des fées en contemplant les mains de la princesse.

En sachant cela, Emma ne leur avoua pas qu'elle savait le nom de l'auteur de ce sort. Probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. La jeune fille sait qu'il était intéressé par elle pour d'obscures raisons, mais vu les circonstances actuelles, elle savait qu'il ne devait pas apprécier en ce moment même la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

_ « Pris à son propre piège. pensa-t-elle amuser intérieurement.

_ Alors tout va pour le mieux ? Je suis rassurée… On s'est tellement inquiété. annonça Blanche à sa fille.

_ Je suis désolée… »

La jeune princesse remarqua alors Robin auprès de Regina, le regard rivé vers elle et les bras croisés contre lui.

_ « … J'aurais dû au moins vous avertir. Cependant, vous savez autant que moi que vous auriez refusé ma demande. Pourtant je ne voulais pas grand-chose. répondit-elle, en songeant à sa discussion avec l'Archer.

_ Emma, tu es jeune. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était te préserver de tout ça. déclara son père, un bras entourant la taille de sa femme.

_ Ma chérie… on ne souhaitait pas que tu deviennes comme nous. Tu sais… nous n'avions pas eu le choix à l'époque. Nous avions appris à nous défendre afin de survivre. On voulait t'épargner ces choses-là sachant que nous étions là. C'était notre rôle…

_… mais on s'est rendu compte ta mère et moi, que c'était inutile de te l'enfreindre. admit Charmant sérieusement.

_ On peut comprendre cette envie que tu as de vouloir être indépendante et de rêver d'évasion. Emma, j'étais comme toi. J'ai été juste trop aveuglée par la peur que certaines choses puissent se répéter dans notre famille…

_ Maman… ça n'arrivera pas. Je veux juste être comme vous, être plus utile. Savoir défendre notre royaume. Cela ne remet pas en cause votre rôle de parents. J'aurais toujours besoin de vous. » reconnut leur fille.

Aux propos de leur fille, ils sourirent et vinrent la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'y dégagea rapidement.

_ « Je suis désolée… je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. exposa la jeune fille blonde.

_ Effectivement c'est plus prudent. Moins de contact, moins de danger. » dit la fée Bleue.

Par dépit, la famille acquiesça à ce sujet puis Emma prétexta une excuse, convenant d'aller voir l'Archer.

_ « Je tenais à m'excuser d'être partie ainsi sans rien vous dire. Je… j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Vous m'aviez accordé votre confiance et… je pourrais comprendre que vous refusiez de m'apprendre votre enseignement par la suite. Mais même si ça n'excuse rien, pour ma part, je devais le faire… » exprima Emma tout en scrutant Baelfire, discutant avec son ami.

Étoile était avec lui, posé à présent sur son épaule. Se sentant observer, Bae détourna les yeux du chasseur et vit que la jeune princesse le regarder. Il lui adressa un simple sourire avant de reprendre la discussion avec son allié.

_ « Je vois… eh bien si c'est sincère et que cela ne se reproduira plus, je viens bien te redonner une chance princesse. répondit Robin des bois.

_ Merci beaucoup. lança Emma, le regard reconnaissant.

_ On peut comprendre la situation. fit remarquer Regina en contemplant Emma et le fils du ténébreux.

_ L'amour a son lot de mystère mais quand celui-ci est assez fort… il est normal de ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Ce Baelfire a l'air d'être un type bien. admit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oui… reconnut la jeune fille, en rougissant quelque peu.

_ Bon… vu que tout est dégagé Reggie et moi allons rentrer au village voir Henry et le reste des gens. Il va falloir que tu ailles récupérer Angus.

_ Oui en effet. réalisa-t-elle après coup.

_ Nous allons vous accompagner. annonça Blanche-neige en intervenant dans la discussion, suivi de son époux, des fées, de Pinocchio et de Léo.

_ Très bien. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à aller saluer nos deux compagnons de route. » décréta l'Archer avec un sourire amusé.

A ces mots, Graham et Baelfire sentirent que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

_ « Quelle étrange situation… Il vaudrait mieux que nous partions également. marmonna le chasseur.

_ Je ne te savais pas si froussard. » constata le jeune adolescent de 18 ans avec un sourire avant d'aller vers Pinocchio et lui serrer la main.

Ce dernier le remercia pour tout. Bae sentit qu'une bonne entente avait été créer entre eux et cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Léo fit de même et le jeune homme se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin.

_ « Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'aurais tout fait pour aider ta sœur. » lui murmura-t-il sous le ton de la confidence.

Du côté de Graham, les salutations se firent aussi. Robin lui fit une franche accolade et lui demanda de passer plus souvent puis vint serrer la main de l'autre jeune homme pour qui il vouait une franche admiration, ce qu'il se retiendra de dire. Ensuite, les parents d'Emma allèrent à son encontre.

_ « Merci de l'avoir ramené. dit Blanche en prenant la main de Baelfire, reconnaissante.

_ Oui, merci. se contenta de dire le père, plus réservé, sans tendre la main.

_ Je vous en prie. »

La mère de la princesse relâcha sa main puis parti rejoindre Robin, Regina, les deux fées, accompagné de Charmant. Emma fut la dernière à aller le voir. Elle caressa le plumage du rapace d'un doigt et regarda d'un air nostalgique son compagnon.

_ « Nous nous reverrons. Je t'en fais la promesse Emma. promit Bae en effleurant d'une main la joue veloutée et froide de sa dulcinée.

_ D'accord. » répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné puis elle fit un signe amical en direction du chasseur avant de partir, les laissant tous seuls devant l'auberge.

Il soupira puis tourna la tête en direction de son ami.

_ « Je vais aller chercher mon bâton. décida Bae, pensivement.

_ Je vais prendre mes affaires, de la brioche et payer la nuit supplémentaire. renchérit le chasseur.

_ Ok. Finalement on repartira ensemble. réalisa le jeune homme barbu, amusé.

_ Et j'en suis ravi ! » conclut Graham.

Ils rirent joyeusement.

À des lieues d'ici – dans une forteresse abandonnée…

Alberic suivit le spectacle depuis quelques minutes sur sa boule de cristal, grinçant des dents. À son côté Cora pinça des lèvres, peu satisfaite.

_ « Eh bien ce fut un fiasco total. fit-elle constater, peu amène.

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas remporté la bataille chère amie, mais il y a une chose que tu oublies. argua l'enchanteur dans sa robe noir ébène.

_ Quoi donc ? questionna-t-elle, avec une touche d'exaspération dans sa voix.

_ Le pouvoir demeure toujours en elle et cela contraindra la jeune princesse. À l'avenir. Ce petit morveux l'a peut-être guidé sur la voix de l'espoir et de la félicité, mais tôt ou tard la roue tournera et « rira bien qui rira le dernier ».

Il quitta le présentoir brusquement ainsi que sa pièce d'observation.

_ « Où allez-vous ? D'où tenez-vous cette certitude ? s'exclama la sorcière, quelque peu énervée.

_ Suivez-moi et vous comprendrez très chère. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

La femme accompagna alors son hôte soudain curieuse qui la guida jusqu'au sous-sol, là où il avait également ses propres cachots personnels. Puis l'homme aux cheveux roux s'arrêta devant une des cellules.

_ «Oh chère Cora, c'est loin d'être terminé. Emma finira par me revenir comme il se doit. Comme j'ai réussi à avoir cette chère connaissance.» déclara Albéric en montrant à Cora la silhouette emprisonnée.

Une personne était attachée aux poignets et aux pieds par de grosses chaines. Cette dernière semblait fragile.

_ «Qui est donc cette vieille dame ? demanda la sorcière en enroulant son bras contre celui-ci de son hôte.

_ Ça ? C'est Elsa. La Reine des neiges disparue à qui j'ai volé le pouvoir. » conclut-il avec un petit rire amusé.

La prisonnière regarda froidement les visiteurs et les ignora superbement.

_Au Dark Castle - Deux jours plus tard…_

Baelfire put récupérer sa fatigue suite aux récents évènements. En rentrant il profita de l'occasion pour annoncer de vive-voix à son père qu'il avait réussi la première étape, le ténébreux était ravi de cette nouvelle puis ils reprirent leurs habitudes comme avant. Aujourd'hui le jeune homme avait prévu de ne rien faire. Il s'était choisi un livre d'aventure et s'était installé à la grande table dans la salle principale tandis que son père était dans son laboratoire. Tout en poursuivant sa lecture, le fils du ténébreux passa une main pensive sur sa joue et il effleura sa peau nue. Bae réalisa alors que pas plus tôt que ce matin, il avait décidé de laisser tomber sa barbe de « couverture ».

_ « Il me faudra du temps… » pensa-t-il, confus.

Soudain son père apparut par magie devant lui, d'un air impassible.

_ « Tu as de la visite. se contenta de dire son père.

_ Quoi ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte principale du château. Curieux, son fils se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut Emma devant lui accompagnée de deux gardes avec leurs chevaux. Étoile qui chassait dehors depuis un moment profita également de cette ouverture pour se frayer un passage à l'intérieur et vint se poser sur son perchoir attitré. Les gardes qui étaient des nains furent quelque peu surpris par l'entrée en scène du volatile. La princesse quant à elle ria légèrement. Cette dernière portait une cape bleu marine avec des liserés dorés, une robe dans le même ton et un petit sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle avait de jolis gants bleus et fins assortis à sa tenue.

_ « Emma ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ? Comment … ? demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.

_ Mes parents savent où ton père habitait depuis des années. Ils ont accordé que je puisse te voir aujourd'hui à condition que Grincheux et Joyeux m'accompagnent.

_ Je vois… murmura Baelfire.

_ Mais j'te reconnais ! Tu es l'assistant de la trappeuse ! C'est donc toi, le fils du ténébreux ! Je me doutais que je réentendrais parler de toi. s'écria Grincheux en l'observant dans tous les détails.

_ Euh… dans le bon sens ? osa-t-il dire.

_ Ce n'est pas une remarque désobligeante, mais juste le constat d'un vieil homme. répondit le nain.

_ D'accord. Eh bien, je vous en prie… rentrez. annonça-t-il poliment en joignant la parole au geste.

_ Nous allons attacher les chevaux sur le côté et si vous le voulez bien, nous nous posterons juste à la porte. Expliqua l'autre nain, joyeux.

_ Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous… pour le thé ?

_ Non-sans-façon mon garçon. » fit Grincheux, balayant sa proposition d'un geste de la main.

Quelqu'un racla alors de la gorge. Le maître de maison.

_ « Ici ce n'est pas un hôtel ou un moulin à vent. » lança Rumplestiltskin avant de disparaître sans cérémonie.

Les nains furent interloqués et Emma quelque peu gênée. Les gardes finirent par sortir de leur torpeur et appliquèrent ensuite ce qu'ils dirent.

_ « Merci. Papa. dit Baelfire d'un air exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que ton père m'apprécie. murmura la jeune princesse.

_ Ne le prends pas personnellement… Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi. Honnêtement il a besoin de trouver quelqu'un. » avoua d'un air amusé le fils du ténébreux en amenant Emma vers la grande table.

Il profita de l'occasion pour préparer le thé, sur le buffet juste à côté. Les nains revinrent entretemps et se postèrent à la porte sans rien dire.

_ « Tu as finalement laissé tomber ta barbe ? interrogea Emma, étonnée.

_ Oui. concéda-t-il, amusé.

_ Cela ne te manque pas ?

_ Si un peu, mais ça pouvait être d'un inconfort aussi donc…

_ Je vois… murmura-t-elle en effleurant pensivement de la main le bouquin refermé de son compagnon.

_ Donc… tu m'as dit que tes parents t'ont laissé venir ici. Ton père était d'accord ? fit-il, surpris en ramenant le service à thé à la table et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ Oui… tu sais, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec mes parents. J'ai l'impression que mon père malgré sa réserve, te respecte pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. De plus, je suis venue te rendre tes gants. déclara-t-elle en sortant de son petit sac les gants en cuir marron.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, la fée Bleue a trouvé une solution permettant de freiner ce pouvoir. L'idée est venue grâce à toi. Elle a fabriqué des gants magiques l'annihilant et le contrôlant. Du moins le temps qu'il retrouve la Reine des neiges.

_ Donc j'imagine que tu ne les quitteras pas. remarqua-t-il sérieusement.

_ Non et même avec ça, je dois éviter d'être trop longtemps en contact avec une personne. murmura-t-elle en l'observant.

_ Combien de temps ? questionna-t-il en prenant les mains d'Emma avec douceur.

_ À peine quelques minutes. Je peux rendre malades les gens rien que par la froideur de mon corps. » reconnut-elle, tristement.

Il embrassa ses deux mains avec tendresse.

_ «Tu sais que ça ne me fait pas peur. Je t'ai tenu toute une nuit dans mes bras en sachant ça.

_ Je n'en avais pas conscience avant que la fée Bleue ne me le dise. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais pu mourir d'hypothermie.

_ Parce que je t'ai retrouvé. Parce que je ne voulais pas te lâcher. répondit Baelfire tendrement.

_ C'est surtout suicidaire. s'exclama-t-elle tout en dégageant ses mains des siennes en soupirant, abattue.

_ Je suis désolé… par chance, ce n 'est pas arrivé.

_ Et ça n'arrivera plus. » décréta-t-elle, affligée.

Baelfire accusa le coup et lui tendit le thé. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Les nains scrutèrent alors le jeune garçon, se posant des questions. Il finit par se redresser ainsi qu'Emma.

_ «C'est étrange. Mon père et moi à la base nous n'avons pas autant de visite. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'est pas prévue non plus.» dit-il, en fronçant sérieusement des sourcils.

Les gardes de la princesse s'écartèrent prudemment de l'entrée. Le fils du ténébreux vint ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un homme vêtu comme un gentilhomme, un foulard au cou et un haut de forme noir sur la tête.

_ «Bonjour… Chapelier ? s'enquit Baelfire, poliment.

_ Baelfire. Ton père est-il là ? questionna-t-il, sondant gravement les yeux du jeune homme.

_ Oui. Il est au laboratoire. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai une affaire à traiter avec lui. Pas besoin de me montrer, je sais où c'est. Il doit sûrement attendre que je vienne maintenant.» fit le Chapelier fou tout en entrant dans le château comme un habitué.

Il disparut dans le dédale d'un couloir.

_ «Eh bien… murmura-t-il, surpris.

_ Qui est-ce ? questionna la jeune princesse.

_ Je dirais que c'est un collègue à mon père. Ils travaillent ensemble. On ne sait jamais vraiment sur quoi. avoua-t-il, perplexe.

_ En faite, nos pères ont une drôle de relation. Ils ont leurs petites combines bien à eux et parfois on se demande s'il n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leur vie ! » s'exclama une voix chantante.

Brusquement, Bae et Emma se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs châtain clair vêtue d'une robe en flanelle blanche et marron avec un petit chapeau assorti apparut devant eux.

_ «Grace ! s'écria-t-il, ravi.

_ Salut Bae !»

Suite à cet échange, elle sauta dans ces bras, contente. Emma sentit comme une douleur au fond de la poitrine…

À suivre


	13. Chapitre 13

Emma scruta cette scène sans rien dire, préoccupée.

_ « Ils semblent si proches. Elle peut se permettre de l'étreindre sans problème, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. » songea-t-elle, attristée en repensant à la manière dont elle avait repoussé les mains de son compagnon tout à l'heure.

Baelfire sourit simplement à la fille du Chapelier puis détourna les yeux pour voir Emma. Il remarqua que la princesse semblait pensive. Le fils du ténébreux desserra son étreinte de la jeune fille puis vint faire les présentations d'un geste de la main.

_ « Emma, je te présente Grace. C'est la fille du Chapelier. Une amie que je connais depuis bien 3 ans. » dévoila le jeune homme.

Bae quitta l'invitée-surprise pour s'avancer vers la jolie blonde. Il lova une de ses mains dans celle gantée de la princesse. Emma regarda sa main dans la sienne avec appréhension.

_ « Grace voici Emma. répondit-il en contemplant celle qu'il aime avec un sourire.

_ Enchantée. Oh, vous êtes ensemble ? réalisa la jeune fille en scrutant leurs mains jointes.

_ Oui. C'est la seule qui fasse battre mon cœur à ce point. »

Emma regarda Bae et elle fut touchée par sa tendresse et sa sincérité. Il est si romantique qu'elle se sentit quelque peu gênée.

_ « Ainsi il n'y a rien eu entre eux ? Je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui. pensa-t-elle, à la fois soulagée et chagrinée.

_ Bonjour. Ravi de te rencontrer. » déclara Emma à Grace quelques secondes après.

Avec regret, elle retira lentement sa main de celle de son voisin.

_ «C'est incroyable ! Je suis contente pour toi Bae. Toi qui disais que l'amour ne serait pas fait pour toi. Regarde-toi au final! De plus, Emma est très jolie. J'adore ta tenue d'ailleurs ! Tu es de la région ? lança Grace ne se gênant pas de la tutoyer.

_ Merci… euh oui… bredouilla la princesse.

_ Emma n'est pas n'importe quelle fille pour moi. Elle est unique et… c'est la princesse de cette partie du pays. annonça-t-il sérieusement.

_ Vraiment ? Tu es la fille de… Blanche-Neige et Charmant ? C'est ahurissant et pourtant si romantique ! Deux milieux que tout oppose réunissent deux jeunes personnes. Vous êtes quand même considérés comme des amoureux maudits. Fille du véritable amour et fils du ténébreux ensemble. Histoire à la fois tragique et romantique. Un destin et un amour impossible aux yeux des gens… mais pour ma part, je m'en moque. Si vous êtes heureux, c'est le principal. J'espère un jour ressentir des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un comme vous le témoignez à l'instant même. Mais peut-être plus tard. s'écria-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

_ Nous… on… essaya de dire Bae, mais ne trouvant pas les bons mots.

_ Personne n'est au courant… mise à part nos parents et quelques amis. avoua la princesse, serrant ses mains contre elle.

_ Rien n'a été rendu publique. C'est… murmura le jeune homme.

_ Trop tôt. conclut Grace, compréhensive.

_ J'ai préparé du thé. En veux-tu ? proposa Baelfire.

_ Avec plaisir ! » répondit la fille du Chapelier.

Ils prirent place sur une chaise et Bae passa la théière et la tasse à son amie.

_ « Merci Bae. dit-elle, se servant tranquillement habitée au thé.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu ? questionna le jeune hôte, peu désireux de poursuivre sur le sujet concernant sa relation avec Emma et le regard du pays sur eux.

_ Au moins 5 mois je dirais. Je t'avoue que j'ai failli ne pas venir non plus aujourd'hui. Mon père est si entêté avec moi. J'ai dû faire un caprice et le prendre par les sentiments pour qu'il me laisse l'accompagner. Je joue plutôt bien la comédie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je suppliais mon père de rester avec moi et au final, je n'ai pas osé insister. Ça nous a beaucoup coûté à l'époque... Maintenant c'est le seul moyen pour y parvenir, pour profiter d'une sortie avec lui. Quitter notre maison, voir du paysage… exposa Grace en regardant Emma, assise à côté de son ami.

_ C'est légitime de vouloir passer du temps avec sa famille. reconnut Emma.

_ Tu sais ce que ton père est venu demander au mien ? demanda Bae, songeur.

_ Très vaguement. Il y a deux jours mon père a reçu une visite. On va dire que j'ai entendu une conversation de ma chambre et je suis allée espionner discrètement mon père et ses invités. J'avais entendu deux voix et en voyant les visages, j'ai reconnu les faux jumeaux Hansel et Gretel. Tu savais que depuis qu'ils se sont fait emprisonner dans une maison en sucre par une sorcière et qu'ils ont réussi à tuer il y a de ça 4 ans, ils traquent à présent d'autres sorcières. Surtout les cannibales… apparemment ils aimeraient aller dans le monde d'Oz où vit la sorcière de l'ouest. Elle aurait des amies ayant ce régime alimentaire.

_ Hansel et Gretel ? Les petits-enfants de Manny ? Des chasseurs ? Au fond c'est de famille, mais pourchassaient d'affreuses sorcières d'ancien temps c'est très risqué. Quel âge ont-ils à peu près ? interrogea Baelfire.

_ Ils doivent avoir mon âge voir un peu moins je dirais. Ils ont demandé si mon père pouvait les y emmener. Seulement mon père ne veut plus prendre le moindre risque avec les différents mondes qu'il a la possibilité d'aller voir grâce à son chapeau. Une fois il a été piégé dans un monde et il a réussi à en réchapper qu'un an après. Il a donc pensé à un autre moyen, un objet ou un artefact… que ton père pourrait bien trouver pour lui. Les jumeaux fourniront de l'argent à mon père si en contrepartie il trouve ce qu'il faut.

_ Mais il va devoir quelque chose à mon père.

_ Oui sûrement. J'espère que ce ne sera pas cher payer. Du moins que la demande ne sera pas impossible. avoua Grace, inquiète.

_ Hum… murmura-t-il, préoccupé.

_ Je… Je n'ai pas trop compris. Il existe d'autres mondes à part le notre ? questionna Emma, intriguée.

_ Oui… le Chapelier possède un chapeau permettant de passer de monde en monde. Je sais qui existe le pays des merveilles… expliqua Baelfire à sa dulcinée.

_ Mon père ne souhaite plus retourner là-bas. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je crois que c'est dans ce monde qu'il a été emprisonné. déclara Grace aux deux jeunes gens tout en buvant son thé délicatement.

_… Le monde d'Oz, le monde sans couleur… mon père y est déjà allé. ajouta-t-il.

_ C'est incroyable… répondit la jolie blonde dans un murmure.

_ Il y a des infinités de mondes, tous diffèrent, mais mon père a décroché depuis qu'on a été séparé. Lui comme moi… ça nous a marqués. Si mon père n'avait pas été aidé, il serait encore là-bas sûrement. murmura la jeune fille tristement.

_ Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. rassura Bae à son amie.

_ Oui… »

Soudain, le Chapelier refit son apparition l'instant d'après. Il allait quitter la demeure quand il remarqua Grace avec Baelfire et l'autre mystérieuse fille.

_ « Grace ? Nous y allons. » annonça son père, tout en faisant un signe poli de la tête aux deux personnes discutant avec sa fille autour d'un thé.

Grace fit un sourire d'excuse et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

_ « J'arrive!... Ce fut un plaisir Emma. J'espère que nous nous reverrons sous peu. Bae, j'ai été contente de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi Grace. » répondit Baelfire avec un sourire amical.

Le jeune homme se leva et serra brièvement son amie avant de la laisser repartir.

_ « Bye ! lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

_ Elle est gentille et amusante. avoua Emma.

_ Oui. Grace est très attachante, mais elle peut-être aussi très maligne.

_ Avec son père ?

_ Oui ou bien avec d'autres. » reconnut-il avec un petit rire.

Baelfire vint se rasseoir à côté de l'élue de son cœur.

_ « Maintenant, parlons du plus important. dit-il en la sondant du regard sérieusement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester non plus très longtemps ici donc… tu n'as rien de prévu avec ta famille dans… 2 jours ? Manny sera revenu d'après le message que j'ai reçu d'elle hier. Je pourrais faire une balade avec Samson et peut-être m'entraîner avec Étoile non loin de chez toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je n'ai rien de prévu avec ma famille. Enfin j'ai des cours et des devoirs la semaine, mais en milieu d'après-midi je serais disponible. Te revoir dans deux jours, je n'en demandais pas autant. Je pense bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée Bae. »

Il déposa ses deux mains en coupe sur le visage glacé de la jeune princesse. Emma détourna les yeux de ceux si amoureux de son compagnon. Elle posa ses mains gantées sur celles de Bae d'un air désolé.

_ « Bae…

_ Je sais… Grincheux et Joyeux sont des chaperons. J'imagine qu'ils ont un rapport à faire à tes parents ensuite. répondit-il en enlevant ses mains de sa délicate figure.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça. Je… compte tenu des risques de ce pouvoir, ancré dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait créer sur du long terme un baiser avec toi. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'ai peur de me laisser aller et de ne pas me contrôler. Malgré tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi, ces gants ne protègent sûrement qu'une partie de ce pouvoir en moi. Le plus dangereux, mais si c'est un contact plus personnel… Je pourrais sûrement t'affliger encore des souffrances rien que par le souffle de ma bouche contre la tienne. Je peux aspirer ta vie, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'essayer. La fée Bleue m'a dit de ne pas écarter ses éventualités et d'être prudente. chuchota-t-elle, assombrie.

_ Emma…

_ Je t'ai embrassé une fois. C'était froid, non ?

_ Oui, mais j'y ai répondu. Emma, j'ai aimé ce baiser. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. souffla-t-il, d'un ton apaisant.

_ Je peux enlever toute chaleur à une personne si je suis trop serrée contre elle. Bae, soyons réalistes, c'est très dangereux. Je ne veux pas à nouveau mettre une personne en péril. Si un jour c'était irrévocable, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de me reprocher inlassablement le moindre geste. Tant qu'on ne m'aura pas enlevé ce sort, nous ne pourrons...

_ C'est ton souhait ? coupa-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Oui…. Pourras-tu m'attendre ?

_ Bien sûr même si je t'avoue que ce que tu me demandes est impossible. J'ai des sentiments profonds très enracinés pour toi… ne pas pouvoir serrer ou embrasser la personne qu'on aime en sachant que c'est partagé, est loin d'être facile. Passer mon temps à contrôler ce que je ressens et à tenir mes distances avec toi, cela risque d'être bien plus éprouvant selon moi.

_ On doit trouver des solutions Bae. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est une punition pour moi, plus affligeante. bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

_ Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Albéric et le pousser à inverser ce sort. pensa-t-elle, déterminée.

_ D'accord… on trouvera un moyen. S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus Emma.» répondit-il tout en essuyant de ses pouces les larmes sur ces joues.

Elle opina de la tête tristement et il posa son front contre le sien quelques secondes.

_ « Je t'aime. Personne ne pourra nous empêcher de nous aimer. Personne ne nous séparera. Je te protègerais. Tu me crois ? lança Baelfire tout en se détachant d'elle.

_ Oui. acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Je saurais faire mes recherches de mon côté ». songea-t-elle, d'un air persuadé.

Emma le regarda avec beaucoup d'affection puis esquissa un petit sourire.

_ « J'aime ton sourire. Ne le perds jamais. murmura-t-il tendrement.

_ Promis ».

Ils se sourirent sans rien dire puis quelques minutes plus tard, Emma dut prendre congé aussi. Baelfire mit ses mains dans ses poches réfrénant l'élan amoureux qui le poussait à étreindre la fille qu'il aime au pas de la porte.

_ « Prends soin de toi. On se voit dans deux jours. prévint-il.

_ Toi aussi. Tu me manques…déjà. avoua-t-elle, gênée serrant fortement ses mains contre elle.

_ Je chercherais Emma... À bientôt.

_ Moi aussi. À bientôt Bae... » décreta la princesse doucement avant de monter sur son cheval.

Suite à ces mots, Emma le salua d'un geste affectueux de la main et quitta les lieux avec ses gardes.

_Au royaume de Blanche-Neige - Deux jours plus tard…_

Baelfire arrivait au chêne sur Samson, un sourire aux lèvres. Un faucon les dépassa et survola la plaine à cet endroit. Il espérait ne pas être en retard, mais il ne vit personne. Au seuil du chêne, il descendit du cheval. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites en deux jours. Bae avait cherché dans des tas de livres des solutions, émis même des hypothèses sans réelle conviction. Au final il n'eut d'autres choix que de voir une personne ayant certainement réponse à ses questions.

_*Flashback – avant-hier au Dark Castle*_

_Il était minuit. Son père confectionnait méticuleusement une potion quand son fils arriva dans son laboratoire._

__ « Que se passe-t-il Bae ? Tu n'as pas le sommeil ? s'enquit Rumple tout en restant concentré sur son travail._

__ Tu dois avoir une idée là-dessus. » fit-il d'un ton neutre._

_Le ténébreux se redressa de son plan de travail et tourna la tête vers son fils._

__ « Emma. se contenta-il de dire, d'un air imperturbable._

__ Papa… connais-tu les faiblesses de la Reine des neiges ? demanda Baelfire, d'un ton grave._

__ «Seul un acte d'amour peut effacer ce qui a été fait». L'amour est la clé._

__ Mais si ce n'est pas assez. Comment faisait cette Reine pour se laisser approcher de sa famille, au quotidien ? Sans blesser qui que ce soit » questionna-t-il._

_Rumple fronça des sourcils._

__ «Papa… J'aime Emma. Cependant, elle a tellement peur de ce qu'elle a hérité que je ne peux plus vraiment l'approcher. J'ai fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque et aucune solution n'a été apportée pour contourner ce problème. Sa température en dessous de la normale. Sa magie 100% glaciale. N'importe quel obstacle peut être franchi par elle. Je n'ai rien pour la rassurer. avoua le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air dépassé._

__ Mais oui c'est ça… battre le chaud par le froid. murmura son père, pensif._

__ Quoi ?_

__ Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut défaire ce pouvoir. Mis à part l'amour. L'eau, la neige, le verglas c'est un élément de la nature. Son opposé est la chaleur… _

__ Donc si le froid et le chaud entrent en contact… non, Papa ça explose. décréta Baelfire, en refusant catégoriquement connaissant la réaction chimique._

__ C'est une hypothèse. Mais l'autre probabilité serait qu'elle te protège et annule cette température glacée émanant d'elle. _

__ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ? Rien ne t'y oblige. Après tout, tu ne l'apprécies pas._

__ Bae… je ne m'y connais pas en amour. Je sais juste qu'elle t'a fait de la peine._

__ Moi aussi je lui en ai fait et tu sais pourquoi. s'exclama-t-il, en croisant les bras sérieusement._

__ Soit… je souhaite ton bonheur alors si ça peut régler tes problèmes et te rendre heureux, je le ferais pour toi. Parce que je suis responsable de tout ce qui va en travers de ton chemin._

__ Papa… tu as fait de mauvaises choses, mais aussi de bonnes. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne connais pas l'amour ? Avec… maman, il n'y avait rien de tout ça ? »_

_Rumple soupira et passa une main sur son visage harassé. _

__ « C'est compliqué Baelfire. J'ai cru que j'aimais ta mère puis un beau jour, on découvre que ce n'est plus réciproque. Au final, ça m'a attristé, mais pas anéanti. Par contre, ne pense pas que tu n'avais pas été voulu. C'est faux._

__ Vraiment… Est-ce que mon amour pour Emma pourrait ne plus être réciproque des années après comme vous ? réalisa-t-il subitement inquiet._

__ Non tu n'as pas à tant faire. Elle t'a sauvé par amour. Tu es indéniablement son véritable amour. Elle ne peut pas t'oublier ou juste ignorer ce fort sentiment. Emma est liée à toi comme tu es lié à elle. rassura le ténébreux à son fils._

__ C'est vrai… J'ai besoin d'elle. Ma vie a plus de couleurs depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. murmura Baelfire._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui sera sans risque pour toi et pour elle. _

__ Merci… c'est moi où tu t'adoucis de plus en plus ?avoua-t-il, légèrement amusé._

__ Soit je reviens sur ma proposition. déclara le sorcier._

__ Non, non c'est bon ! Je me tais. Je ne dis plus rien._

__ C'est plus sage. _

__ Tu mérites aussi d'être heureux. » conclut Baelfire en regardant son père attentivement._

_*Fin flashback*_

Il contemplait l'horizon paisiblement attendant l'arrivée d'Emma. Bae voulait lui annoncer que son père et lui avaient trouvé une faille pour ce pouvoir. Normalement si tout se passe bien, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de se tenir éloigner l'un l'autre. Soudain, il entendit un craquement au-dessus de sa tête, il la leva prudemment.

_ « Hey ! s'écria Emma apparaissant sur une des branches de l'arbre.

_ Emma ? Tu es dans le chêne ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas interpellé dès le moment où je suis arrivé ? s'exclama Baelfire, curieux.

_ J'aime bien t'observer… Tu es fier de moi ? Je me suis entraînée de nombreuses semaines avec les arbres dans notre jardin royal.

_ Bien sûr. Tu me surprendras toujours. reconnut-il d'un air jovial.

_ Mais j'espère que tu pourras m'apprendre 2 ou 3 trucs aussi. » lança la jolie princesse vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon vert foncé.

Elle avait ces gants magiques aux mains et elle avait pris appui contre le tronc du chêne.

_ « Si tu le souhaites. dit le fils du ténébreux avec un sourire.

_ Le combat avec le bâton ? s'enquit-elle, en repensant à l'échange de Graham et Bae au camp d'entraînement.

_ Ok mais à une condition. répondit le jeune homme en croisant les bras, fixant sa compagne en hauteur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que tu descendes maintenant. décréta-t-il.

_ D'accord, j'arrive. déclara-t-elle tout en descendant la première branche soigneusement.

_ Ne prends pas de risque. Saute ! Je vais te rattraper. Comme la toute première fois.

_ Bae, non.

_ Fais-moi confiance, Emma. » insista-t-il.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Baelfire persuada la jeune princesse de suivre ses conseils. Elle bondit alors hors de l'arbre et tendit ses bras vers lui. Au moment où il la rattrapa, il eut comme une onde de choc orangé autour de lui. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas l'équilibre cette fois-ci en réceptionnant la jeune fille. Contre lui, la jeune princesse se sentit brusquement étrange et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Elle allait se dégager de lui quand il finit par la retenir.

_ « Bae… murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

_ Il y a une solution… comme je suis heureux qu'on n'est pas eu à subir un choc douloureux tous les deux. Cela a marché. Tu vas pouvoir donner cette potion à ta famille, le temps que tu sois délivré de ce sort. expliqua-t-il tout en sortant une fiole de son petit sac en bandoulière.

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria Emma, confuse.

_ Emma, mon père et moi on a trouvé le moyen de déjouer ce pouvoir incommensurable. Le contact est possible. Tu peux me toucher sans qu'on craigne quoi que ce soit. Il a créé une potion permettant de former un bouclier protecteur au contact de ton corps. Je suis immunisé par ce pouvoir.

_ Vraiment ? » bredouilla-t-elle, en touchant de la main le visage de Baelfire.

La peau de son compagnon était tiède. Il fit de même avec elle, caressant d'un doigt les contours de son visage.

_ « Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai aucun frisson Emma. avoua-t-il en regardant ses bras.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi qui pensais que ce serait impossible.

_ Cora ou qui que ce soit d'autre… n'a pas imaginé cette sortie. Emma… murmura-t-il en la serrant contre elle.

_ Le plan est déjoué. Nous pouvons nous aimer sans risque de nous faire souffrir », souffla-t-elle, émue.

La jeune princesse caressa les cheveux de Bae et ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser sans hésitation. Le baiser était différent et intense. Leurs lèvres à leur contact étaient douces et tièdes, rien à voir avec leur premier baiser. Cet échange fut très enivrant pour les deux jeunes amoureux. Ils s'étreignaient toujours tendrement quand quelqu'un fit son apparition. Celui-ci racla de la gorge, quelque peu embarrassé. Baelfire interrompit le baiser et se redressa lentement pour observer l'intrus en question. C'était l'ami d'Emma.

_ « Bonjour Pinocchio. exprima Bae poliment en se détachant légèrement de la princesse et lui serrant la main de sa main de libre.

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné. Il m'arrive de dessiner sous cet arbre. Ce lieu est une source d'inspiration je trouve. fit l'écrivain, un sac sur son épaule.

_ Je croyais que c'était la bibliothèque. répliqua Emma, avec amertume.

_ Emma… murmura Bae, en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

_ Hum je vois. Je vais donc aller faire ça ailleurs. » marmonna Pinocchio, ayant compris le message 5 sur 5.

Le fils de Gepetto s'éloigna et Baelfire fit face à Emma.

_ « Emma, qu'est-ce… Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui ? Je ne comprends pas. questionna-t-il.

_ Il ne sait pas tenir les secrets. Il a fallu qu'il aille raconter certains détails à mes parents. expliqua la jeune princesse.

_ Quoi ? Que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi? Que tu as fait le mur pour me retrouver ? Que tu es parti à Sherwood pour t'entraîner parce que tu te sentais le besoin de le faire ? Être indépendante et ne jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit parce que je t'ai fait souffrir ? Emma, j'ai fait des erreurs. Tout le monde en fait. Il s'inquiète pour toi et ça, je l'ai remarqué. Tu m'as pardonné alors pourquoi pas lui ? De nous deux, ce n'est pas lui qui mérite un tel acharnement. Je suis le fautif. Lui, il voulait te protéger et probablement apaiser le conflit avec tes parents. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te faire de la peine volontairement.

_ Tu… tu prends sa défense alors que tu le connais à peine.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le connaître pour savoir que tu ne choisis pas tes amis au hasard. L'amitié est sûrement quelque chose qui te tient à cœur et je sais qu'il t'a toujours soutenu. A-t-il porté un jugement sur moi et mes conditions de vie ?

_ Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il a toujours laissé le bénéfice du doute te concernant. Il a même pris ta défense par rapport aux liens avec ton père. avoua-t-elle.

_ Emma, tu as un véritable ami. De plus, sans lui on ne se serait jamais rencontré. Il ne te saurait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller voir cette pluie de météorite. » accentua Bae.

Le jeune homme regarda dans la direction où son ami s'éloigner.

_ «Va le voir...

_ Tu as raison. Je suis une idiote.

_ Mais non. Une erreur peut se rattraper. Tempéra-t-il tendrement en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée.

_ Je… J'y vais ! décida-t-elle.

_ Quand vous aurez parlé, vous me rejoindrez. En attendant, je vais m'entraîner avec Étoile. conclut son compagnon.

_ D'accord ! » lança-t-elle avant de courir après son meilleur ami.

Baelfire regarda la fiole dans sa main et se promit de la lui remettre après quand les choses seront apaisés. Il sortit un tube en fer et le mit dans sa bouche. Le fils du ténébreux siffla et son rapace vint vers lui. Aussitôt sur son bras, il descendit la plaine de l'autre côté avec le faucon.

_ « Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Ramène-moi ton plus beau trophée de chasse. » murmura-t-il à son ami ailé.

Ce dernier piailla puis d'un mouvement du bras, Bae l'élança à nouveau dans le ciel. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emma et son ami vinrent le rejoindre avec un sourire. La discussion alla bon train quand Baelfire finit par tendre la potion confectionnée à Emma.

_ « Tu peux donner cette potion à ta famille. Il y en a assez pour eux. Mon père ne peut pas en créer pour le royaume entier mais j'espère que cela pourra suffire en attendant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Pinocchio, curieux.

_ Une potion permettant d'être immunisé contre le pouvoir que possède Emma. C'est un bouclier qui dégage une certaine chaleur, nettement plus élevé que notre chaleur corporelle mais sans conséquence. Emma pourra serrer son frère et ses parents sans risque de les faire mal. répondit Bae.

_ Incroyable…

_ Comment remercier ton père ? lança Emma, reconnaissante.

_ Il n'attend rien. dit son compagnon.

_ Allons voir mes parents et leur annoncer la nouvelle alors...

_ Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? questionna le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

_ Oui Baelfire. Crois-moi, cela ne peut qu'arranger les choses pour votre relation à tous les deux. Ses parents comprendront alors pourquoi elle tient à toi et ils finiront par ne plus avoir de méfiance envers toi. déclara Pinocchio.

_ Il a raison. reconnut Emma.

_ Euh bien… »

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri au lointain et le faucon pèlerin revint charger d'une proie entre ses griffes. Baelfire tendit son bras et l'oiseau lâcha la proie au pied de son maître avant de se poser dessus sans problème. Il reconnut un lapin à ses pieds et félicita son rapace, lui donnant une friandise qu'il aime. Emma et Pinocchio sourirent à cette scène. Bae tourna la tête vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans quelques mois, il avait une autre épreuve et ça commençait déjà bien avec son faucon. Il était optimiste en l'avenir. Pour son métier. Pour son futur avec Emma. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ça. Le jeune homme mit le lapin dans un petit sac, qu'il referma et qu'il rangea dans la sacoche attachée à Samson. Au final, il se laissa convaincre et les suivit au château.

_Au Royaume d'Enchantia – 6 mois plus tard…_

Deux personnes se baladaient dans le village d'à côté, parlant de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis. L'une acheta quelques fruits à un marchand et l'autre regarda les jolis rubans qui étaient exposés.

_ « Quelque chose t'intéresse ? lança une voix masculine.

_ Peut-être bien. » reconnut la deuxième personne vêtue d'une cape aux tons bleus et vert foncé.

Un cri interpella et sursauta certains passants du marché. Un rapace se fondit alors vers les deux individus et le bras de l'observateur de rubans se leva en l'entendant. L'oiseau amortit son arrivée avec prio sur le gant de ce dernier.

_ « Ton oiseau effraie les gens Baelfire. avoua son compagnon vêtu d'un manteau épais et d'un pantalon bleu délavé.

_ Pourtant il n'a rien de méchant. annonça celui-ci en caressant avec douceur le plumage de son ami.

_ Les villageois n'ont pas l'habitude des rapaces ici, mais des colombes. contredit son camarade aux cheveux bruns courts et rebelles.

_ Hum… » murmura Bae, concentré sur les rubans.

Le jeune homme fut attiré par un joli ruban argenté et il voyait celui-ci parfaitement dans les cheveux blonds de sa princesse. Il fit un signe au marchand en direction de ce ruban et lui demanda le prix. Ce dernier n'était trois fois rien.

_ Voilà. Je vous remercie. » répondit le fils du ténébreux en donnant l'argent et récupérant ce précieux présent.

Il le rangea dans sa sacoche puis tourna la tête vers son compagnon de route. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, un sourcil arqué.

_ « Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

_ C'est pour Emma ? lança son voisin, très perspicace.

_ Oui Flynn. Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? questionna Baelfire tout en reprenant son chemin avec lui.

_ Moi, surpris ? Que dis-tu là ! ... Non je me demandais juste combien de temps vous étiez ensemble, voilà tout.

_ Eh bien, ça fait six mois et tout va bien. déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Pas de problème à l'horizon ? demanda Flynn, en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête d'un air nonchalant.

_ Non, aucune menace. Pas de Cora dans les parages. Bien sûr les recherches sur la Reine des neiges sont toujours actives, mais on reste confiant. Emma a toujours ses gants. Elle suit ses devoirs royaux et moi je m'entraîne pour la prochaine épreuve. Cette dernière d'ailleurs étant prévue dans quelques jours.

_ Bien, bien… »

Baelfire scruta son ami d'un air suspicieux.

_ « Viens-en au fait. insista le futur fauconnier, prudent.

_ Mais rien... euh… bon, je vais te poser une question personnelle. Tu peux très bien ne pas y répondre. fit remarquer son camarade.

_ Avec toi je dois m'attendre à tout… admit-il.

_ Tu sais que ça fait deux ans que j'ai rencontré Raiponce. Cela n'a pas été dans des circonstances très glorieuses et dans des moments très joyeux, mais nous avons réussi à avoir notre fin heureuse. Nous avons gardé espoir et nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés depuis. Ce n'est qu'un mois après s'être connu que j'ai fait ma demande en mariage et à présent, on vit ensemble. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de passer ton quotidien avec la personne que tu aimes. J'en viens à l'essentiel… Où en êtes-vous ? C'est la femme de ta vie, qu'attends-tu pour passer l'étape supérieure et lui faire ta demande ? »

Baelfire racla de la gorge, quelque peu nerveux.

_ « C'est compliqué… Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Emma est toujours mineure et le restera probablement toujours aux yeux de son père. Ses parents m'accordent un peu plus de confiance chaque jour, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me considèrent comme le futur «mari» de leur fille. La question de ma parenté avec mon père soulève un tas de questions en société depuis quelques mois. Emma et moi on n'a plus rien à cacher, mais je sais très bien qu'au regard des autres, mon statut et mon lien avec le ténébreux provoquent de sacrés débats conflictuels. » soupira le jeune homme en passant une main de libre dans ses cheveux.

Étoile mordilla son gant, sentant l'inquiétude de son maître.

_ « Baelfire tu es quelqu'un de droit et de sérieux. Pourquoi les gens ne le remarqueraient-ils pas ? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas digne d'être avec elle ? demanda son voisin.

_ La question est plutôt : est-ce qu'on me voit à la tête d'un royaume ? Je peux comprendre… Je ne me vois pas…

_ Je n'étais pas non plus prêt.

_ Votre Altesse ! firent deux vieilles dames en croisant Flynn et baissant respectueusement la tête.

_ Bonjour Mesdames ! » lança l'époux de Raiponce, d'un ton joyeux.

Les villageoises s'éloignèrent et Baelfire fut pensif.

_ « Mais les parents de Raiponce restent encore un moment sur le trône. Raiponce et moi, on suit des obligations royales, mais on a encore le temps de nous préparer avant de prendre leur place. C'est probablement ce qui se passera aussi avec les parents d'Emma. annonça Flynn, en haussant des épaules.

_ Hum…

_ Au fond, ne veux-tu pas rester avec elle pour toujours ? C'est la seule solution mon cher !

_ Je sais…

_ Il est certain que c'est ce qu'Emma attend, crois-moi. Selon ma femme, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi et elle n'aspire qu'être avec toi. affirma son ami, d'un ton malicieux.

_ Je dois y réfléchir, faire ça bien... Il va falloir que je demande audience à ses parents. murmura Bae, d'un air grave.

_ Ah, super ! Je suis sûr que ça ira, mais dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ta princesse ?

_ Je dirais deux semaines. Emma devait réviser et passait de nombreux tests. admit-il.

_ Besoin d'occupation alors… je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut ! J'ai un truc à te montrer. Un nouveau type d'entraînement, ça risquera de te plaire. C'est un travail sur l'audition. C'est super que tu séjournes quelques jours avec nous, ça va te faire du bien.

_ D'accord, je te suis. J'apprécie. Merci. » répliqua Baelfire en tapotant l'épaule de son acolyte avant de se laisser guider par ce dernier.

_Une demi-heure plus tard – Devant la porte d'entrée du château d'Enchantia._

Une calèche s'arrêta au pas de l'entrée. Une jeune femme noire vêtue d'une robe dorée et blanche aux longs cheveux noirs tressés apparut et courut à grande enjambée, en tenant à deux mains sa robe. Une ravissante et élégante princesse sortit de la voiture, tenant un sac contre son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Emma comme je suis contente ! Quand j'ai eu ton message hier disant que tu avais fini tes évaluations et que tu avais quelques jours de liberté, je suis heureuse que tu aies demandé de passer quelques jours avec nous. répondit la jeune femme noire à son amie d'un pays voisin.

_ Bonjour Raiponce. Merci de m'accueillir ! J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de repos, je t'avoue et de voyager. Mes parents ont été conciliants. Je n'ai pas arrêté ces derniers jours de travailler. avoua Emma en frottant ses yeux non maquillés.

_ Tu as l'air même exténué. Est-ce dû à à tes cauchemars ? questionna la jeune hôtesse, inquiète.

_ Plus ou moins. Cela m'arrive à chaque pleine lune et c'est toujours la même vision. » murmura Emma avant de saluer sa camarade, gardant ses distances.

La fille de Blanche-Neige et Charmant remercia le cochet d'un signe de la main et ce dernier claqua les rennes, ordonnant aux chevaux de reprendre la route.

_ « Viens on va déposer ton sac dans la chambre que j'ai préparé pour toi. Que vois-tu dans tes cauchemars ? interrogea Raiponce, tout en la guidant vers l'entrée du château.

_ Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas confié à Baelfire. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter à ce sujet. déclara la jolie princesse aux cheveux blonds détachés.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis muette, tu me connais ! rassura l'autre princesse.

_ Eh bien… Je vois toujours la même chose. Une forteresse lointaine et inconnue… un lac… une pleine lune… une créature terrifiante tapie dans l'ombre m'emprisonne… et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur souffre et cesse de battre. confia Emma.

_ J'ai beau faire des recherches sur Albéric à la bibliothèque, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Il doit prendre un certain plaisir à me torturer avec ces images effrayantes. songea la jolie blonde, préoccupée.

_ C'est bizarre… le fait que tu rêves souvent de la même chose n'augure rien de bon. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler à Baelfire ? demanda son amie, soucieuse.

_ Non, ça va aller. Je vais trouver une solution. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma déposa son sac dans sa chambre attitrée puis remarqua que Raiponce était pensive.

_ « Raiponce ?

_ Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Je… Il m'arrive de repenser à de vieux démons. murmura celle-ci en touchant ses cheveux tristement.

_ Avant que tu ne rencontres Flynn ? questionna Emma.

_ Oui… j'ai fait de terribles choses. On m'a jeté un sort comme toi et on m'a éloignée de ma famille. Pour me préserver et préserver la vie des autres, j'ai été enfermée dans une tour. Si je me sentais ne serait-ce qu'un peu menacé mes cheveux avaient le pouvoir de s'animer et de s'en prendre à mes adversaires. Il n'y a que Flynn qui a vu à quel point tout ça me dévastait et me tuait. S'il n'avait pas été là, je pense que je serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et toujours emprisonner dans cette grande tour. confessa la belle princesse d'Enchantia.

_ Mais il t'a sauvé. reconnut son amie.

_ Oui et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné entre nous. On n'a définitivement pas le même caractère. lança Raiponce avec un léger rire en songeant à son mari.

_ Je vois. sourit son alliée.

_ Baelfire pourrait t'aider dans cette épreuve, te soutenir. Tu ne devrais pas faire face à ça toute seule.

_ Raiponce… réprimanda Emma gentiment.

_ Je sais, je sais. Tu veux régler ça toute seule et je me demande bien pourquoi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu sais et que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda la jeune femme noire.

_ Non. mentit-elle.

_ Très bien… soupira la princesse d'Enchantia, résignée.

_ Bon… que proposes-tu qu'on fasse ?

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi. Viens avec moi, ça va te plaire ! s'écria Raiponce avec un large sourire brusquement.

_ Vraiment ? lança la fille du véritable amour, intriguée.

_ Oh oui ! Suis-moi ! »

_Au royaume d'Enchantia – à l'arrière-cour du château._

_ « Hey ! Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un débutant ! » s'exclama son compagnon en scrutant Baelfire qui avait les yeux bandés par un long tissu, un bâton de bois dans ses mains.

Son rapace était perché sur la branche d'un arbre et suivait la scène, immobile. Flynn lança dans la direction de son ami une énorme pastèque. Bae sentit un mouvement rapide sur sa gauche et frappa à un endroit sans hésitation. Le fruit se brisa en mille morceaux.

_ « C'est du gaspillage Flynn… marmonna-t-il en entendant le bruit du fruit fracassé.

_ Tu ne l'es pas tous eu je te rassure ! rassura son complice.

_ On peut arrêter ? » demanda le fils de Rumplestiltskin, ennuyé.

Flynn vit alors arriver en silence sur sa gauche Raiponce et Emma. Il eut un grand sourire.

_ « Allez Baelfire ! Un dernier coup. Tu ne le regretteras pas. ajouta son ami, amusé.

Flynn fit un signe à Emma et cette dernière découvrit la surprise. L'homme qu'elle aimait était de passage ici. Elle l'ignorait… comme il lui avait manqué… La jolie blonde se dirigea doucement vers lui. Baelfire soupira à la demande de son ami.

_ «Très bien. Envoie.» capitula-t-il, le bâton à nouveau en l'air.

Emma profita de l'occasion pour se placer devant lui prudemment. Elle écarta d'une de ses mains gantées le bâton. Sentant une résistante sur son bâton, Bae fronça des sourcils.

_ «À quoi tu joues...» commença-t-il à dire avant qu'il ne sente sur sa bouche des lèvres tièdes et sucrées si familière.

Il laissa tomber son bâton surpris et deux délicates mains gantées vinrent se poser sur son visage. Emma accentua le baiser avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

_ «Emma… souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

_ Oui c'est moi. » répondit-elle amoureusement.

Il la serra alors contre lui impérieusement devant leurs amis, amusés et ravis. La fille de Blanche-Neige enleva son bandeau et scruta les yeux marron de son amoureux. En la voyant, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa princesse et caressa de ses deux mains le dos d'Emma.

_ Tu m'as manqué. lui murmura-t-il.

_ Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi. Je suis tellement contente de te voir. J'avais prévu d'attendre demain avant de t'envoyer un message par coursier, mais tu es là. Cela fait un moment que tu es ici ?

_ Depuis hier. annonça Baelfire à la fille chère à son cœur.

_ Et il reste encore quelques jours. Il dort au château aussi. déclara Raiponce à son amie.

_ Vraiment ? balbutia Emma, le cœur battant.

_ C'est la première fois que vous allez passer autant de temps ensemble, non ? questionna Flynn, en faisant un clin d'œil à son épouse.

_ Vous voir pendant la soirée et vous revoir le lendemain matin. Sans chaperon. renchérit son épouse.

_ Mes parents… marmonna la jeune fille, inquiète.

_ … ne sauront rien. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de répit et de vous retrouver. Profitez-en. » tranquillisa Flynn en s'avançant vers ses invités suivi de sa femme.

Bae caressa d'un doigt les cheveux d'Emma.

_ « Ça va aller. Profitons du moment présent, d'accord ? apaisa ce dernier à sa compagne.

_ Oui, tu as raison. concéda-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

_ Sur ce, suivez-moi ! Un repas nous attend ! » s'exclama le mari de Raiponce.

Les deux amoureux se donnèrent la main et suivirent leurs amis.

_ « Mon chéri… on ne leur dit rien pour leur chambre ? souffla Raiponce, soucieuse.

_ Non… laissons-les découvrir par eux-mêmes ce soir. répondit-il avec un petit rire silencieux.

_ Les pauvres… on les met à rude épreuve. chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ils s'aiment ma douce… ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce. D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à faire méditer Bae sur le mariage. Avec tout ce que je lui ai dit, il y songe sûrement très sérieusement. J'espère qu'il suivra son cœur. avoua-t-il.

_ J'espère aussi. Ils méritent d'être heureux et d'être ensemble officiellement. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger royale et le reste de la soirée ne fit que commencer…

À suivre


End file.
